


A Glitch in the Dark

by Darkdagers



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Co-Written, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male/Male, Mild Gore, Monsters, Mystery, Respawn, Romance, Violence, dark things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkdagers/pseuds/Darkdagers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Medic dies in battle and fails to respawn at the base Heavy begins to panic. The RED’s suspect the BLU’s of foul play but when both RED and BLU members fail to respawn after death they must work together to save their comrades from something far worse than bread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Now take my hand and hold it tight.  
I will not fail you here tonight,  
For failing you, I fail myself  
And place my soul upon a shelf  
In Hell's library without light.  
I will not fail you here tonight.”  
\- Dean Koontz, The Book Of Counted Sorrows

The morning in Teufort, like any other, had started as normal with birds singing at first light. While peaceful for some to wake to their song, others found it to be a minor annoyance. 

"Shut the hell up!" The Scot man yelled, throwing an empty beer bottle out an open window. The shattering of glass silenced the feathered fiends, but only for a moment as they began singing again. He growled, burying his head under his pillow as anyone else would have to do to get a few more hours of sleep. 

Engie couldn't help but chuckle as he walked past his door. As a morning person he couldn't imagine sleeping as late as Demo or Scout did. But he remembered he also wasn't getting piss drunk every night. It was a daily thing, so he didn't dwell on it. 

He entered the small rec room for a bite and saw soldier was already there. "Mornin' Sol." He greeted with a wave of his hand. "Watcha makin'?"

Soldier, already dressed in uniform, turned slightly. "Hello Engineer." He motioned to the pan. "If you must know, I am making a meal fit for an American!" He pointed to himself as he spoke. 

Engie raised an eyebrow as he took a peek into the pan. Sure enough to what he expected; bacon, eggs, sausage, and hash browns, topped off with way too much salt and pepper, with.. milk and orange juice? Yep, just what he expected. 

"Well, don't that look nice." Engie said, eyeing the sizzling mess. 

"Of course it does. I made it after all." Soldier said not noticing Engie's forced expression. 

Engie left it at that as he stood at the coffee pot. A dark blend was a perfect way to start the morning off. 

Medic hummed to himself as he sat in the small medical office. While enjoying the quiet morning he had moved over and started sharpening his bone saw. It was relaxing. Testing it with his finger he gently stroked the sharp end. He smirked rubbing his thumb and index finger together satisfied with his work.

"I will kill all of ye'!" Demo shouted again. 

Startled, he dropped his saw from the sudden sound.

"Yo, Demo, what the fuck, man!" Scout shouted even louder. 

Medic sighed as he pushed his glassed up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. It was hard to ignore his comrades as they were now screaming at each other from opposite sides of the base. Tranquility gone. 

Standing, Medic rubbed his neck. He supposed if he wanted any breakfast and coffee he'd have to go now before those buffoons stumbled their way to the rec room and crowded it. Before he could leave, Archimedes cooed at him from the corner of the room. The bird and four other of his doves sat on the rim of their feeding bowl. Medic smirked as he walked over and stroked Archimedes.

"Come now. I vasn't going to forget." He grabbed a bag of birdfeed from a bottom shelf and scooped some into the bowl until it was past full. That way when the rest of his birds decided to show up they would all be able to eat. Showing his gratitude, Archimedes flew to the medics shoulder and nibbled his ear. A kind of bird kiss as some would describe.

Medic, of course, didn't mind. Archimedes was his favorite bird after all. "Zere we are." He said aloud as he set the feedback. He nodded to himself and began for the door leaving the birds to eat. 

He had just grabbed the handle and pulled the door open to see a fist inches from his face. The hand had quickly drawn back at the realization that the door was open. 

"Good morning, Herr Heavy." Medic greeted warmly. 

The larger man laughed out of embarrassment. "Hello Doktor. I was about to knock. Is morning and thought, maybe, you like coffee together?" 

Medic smiled genuinely up at the giant. "Zhat sounds vunderful, Heavy." 

Heavy beamed. "Is good! Then we go." He pulled Medic gently alongside him. He couldn't help but smile, forgetting about the rest of the world.

They made their way to the rec room in a steady pace. While Medic wanted to get there as soon as possible earlier, he couldn't help but slow himself to enjoy as much time he had with his Heavy. Even if it was nothing but small talk about pointless things, he still loved every second of it. 

"Mornin' fellas." Engie waved to the two as they entered. 

"Ja, Morning Herr Engineer." Medic said first followed by Heavy with a similar greeting. "Und Soldier as vell."

"Good morning, comies!" Soldier said before returning his attention to the burnt mess on his plate and scarfing more down. 

Medic turning to Heavy, both exchanged a look of silent criticism before making their way to the coffee pot. 

"Oh yeah, Doc, why don't ya come 'ere for a sec." Engie called sipping his coffee. Medic glanced back to the engineer then back to Heavy, who looked slightly annoyed. Medic bit his lip.

"Ja." He said walking to the table.

Engie set his coffee down and picked up his leather bound note book on the table. "I drew up some plans the other day. Was wonderin' if ya wanted a look-see and do some experimentin' later."

Experimenting? Medic's eyebrows rose at the word. His curious nature took over and he felt a fluttering in his chest. "Ja, ja! Let me see!" He took the book rather hastily and began thumbing through the pages. It didn't matter what he had planned. Just the thought of researching and going beyond limits made his skin tingle with excitement. Medic looked at the new pages thoroughly looking at all the details. He smiled and laughed a little maniacally, "Interesting. Robotic limbs are alvays fun!"

Engie grinned. "Glad ya like it." 

It was then that Heavy stood by Medic's side. "Doktor." He said trying to pull the man's attention from the book. "Doktor." He said again a bit louder. He did catch the attention of the engineer, but still Medic was too fixated on the book.

"Uh, Doc." Engie started to get his attention as well.

"Medic!" Heavy said even louder, startling Medic as he pulled his attention to him. Composing himself after being brought back to reality, Medic looked at the large Russian and nodded. 

"You are hopeless sometimes, Doktor." Heavy said chuckling a bit. He held out a mug of coffee to him. "Two sugars. Just the way you like." 

Medic couldn't help but smile, and feel quite silly doing so. He hoped he wasn't blushing as he took the mug from his giant hands, "Danka."

Heavy smiled at him caringly, "Da. I must help make sure you get what you need. Don't want you starving because of working too hard."

"Danka" He said again. "I'll finish quickly." Heavy nodded standing to the side to wait for his medic.

Medic looked at Engie who was sitting and patiently watching him. He handed the book back and nodded. "I vould love to help, Herr Engineer. You vill tell me vhen you vill start, yes?"

"Of course." Engie assured.

"Excellent. Though, I think, ve vill need a test subject. Hmm... maybe, BLU Scout?" Medic suggested with an evil smile on his face. 

Engie laughed. "Ya really like to torture that boy." He rubbed his stubbed chin. "We'll give it some thought."

The two shared a laugh. 

"Alright." Medic turned to Heavy. "ve vill get breakfast now." Heavy nodded with a satisfied expression.

"What would like for breakfast?" 

Medic thought for a moment. 

"Maybe somesing..." He paused accounting his options. Maybe something different from his usual today. Something simple, like what Heavy always had. Nodding to himself he looked up into Heavy's beautiful blue eyes to answer, but noticed he was no longer looking at him. His eyes were narrowed into a glare, watching the other side of the room.  
Medic glanced over and wasn't surprised why as their Scout and Demo man fumbled into the room with their routine of cursing out the morning. 

"Freakin' unbelievable, right?" Scout groaned.

"Don I know, lad." Demo sympathized as he rubbed his head.

The two talked casually as they raided the pantry, Heavy still watching them silently, waiting for trouble to happen. Medic looked between the two and sighed realizing the outcome of this situation already. 

While anything In the kitchen was fair game, there were a few unspoken rules that everyone followed. The first obviously, being to clean up after oneself. Second, don't let Soldier cook anything past midnight. And lastly, never touch Heavy's sandwich. Scout could never seem to follow that one.

Heavy watched the boy daringly as he nonchalantly opened the fridge door and rifled inside. Scout shut the fridge and turned around, surprisingly only holding a can of his choice of energy drink, 'Bonk'. Heavy grunted, his body became less tense now that he didn't have to worry about his sandwich. 

Scout, however, paused. He looked down thoughtfully. In that moment his face brightened as he remembered something and returned to the fridge.

"You imbecile" Medic couldn't help but hiss.

Sure enough Scout shut the fridge, Heavy's sandwich in his hand. 

Medic didn't have a chance to stop the Russian as he stomped over and stood menacingly over the smaller boy. "You make big mistake, leetle man."

Scout looked up, obviously not phased, and back down to the sandwich. "Oh, was you gonna eat dat? Or were ya savin' it for your gun, Sasha?"

Heavy's sneered at him, not finding Scout's taunts amusing in the slightest. "If you want legs not broken you will put that back, and apologize to Sasha." 

Scout simply smirked. "No way lard for brains." Before Heavy could react, Scout shoved it in his mouth taking a bit and took off in a full sprint out the door. Heavy roared in rage and took off after him. 

"Mein Gott..." Medic cursed sitting down next to Engie, who found the whole thing hilarious. 

"Aww, come on, Doc. Scout don't mean any real harm. He's just playin' around." Engie assured.

"Even if zhat is true, I am still considering not healing him on zhe battle field." Medic said with venom in his voice.

"Don' be like that. Scout is still an important member of this team. You don' expect me to get that intelligence do ya?" 

Medic sighed. Engie meant well, but people had to grow up someday. He rested his head on the table. He knew Heavy wasn't going to be back for a while. Scout was too quick and full of energy to catch. Heavy despite being much slower, was very dedicated when it came to things he loved. Medic couldn't help but feel jealous with that thought and he quickly brought his hands to his face out of embarrassment. He was jealous of a gun and a food item! 

He groaned. While he knew the morning with Heavy was now gone, they would still fight alongside each other on the battle field soon. Medic stood up and walked to the kitchen alone. It looked like he'd be having his usual after all.

It was going to be a long day Medic thought as he stepped over scouts torso the damn boy was so reckless and called for him only to run out of reach of the medigun before he could be healed, irritation fueled him as he ran to Pyro's aid, Heavy had been snipped a few moments ago leaving medic to fend for himself as he ran to heal his comrades who were still moving forward.  
Medic jumped when he felt a hand fall on his shoulder he whipped around to find Heavy smiling at him 

"Don't do Zat" Medic said having come very close to shooting him full of needles as he lowered his weapon.

"Come along Doktor" he said as they began to move forward, Sasha whirling to life as they turned a corner before the rapid gun fire filled his ears.

Medic moved behind aiming the Medigun at Heavy's back as they started to push forward more to the BLU base the red beam flowing in to the Russian, Medic stared at heavy's back and broad shoulders starting to day dream about running his hand over the hard muscle underneath and maybe tasting the soft flesh. 

Medic shook his head pushing away those thoughts; that was how you got stabbed in the back, which wouldn't be the first time. Besides they had a battle to win and intelligence to steal, if the scout would stop being so lazy and get in there already. Moving in front of Heavy, his eyes scanned the windows for sign of trouble. He caught the shimmer too late as he opened his mouth to shout but felt his body jerk backwards before it all went black.

The cool air had him blinking open his eyes as he took in the respawn room, an irritated growl fell from his lips. That damn sniper was going to pay dearly for that one. Images of gutting the man ran through his mind before he grabbed his gear to rush back out on to the battle field.

The heat of the desert afternoon sun was almost unbearable as medic ran across the rough ground to the bridge, coat tails flapping behind him as he attempted to catch up to the team. Thoughts of tearing out the BLU snipers intestines crossed in his mind again as he ran a manic grin on his face. The sounds of gun fire and shouts became louder as he turned a corner ignoring the flutter in his chest as heavy came in to view still in one piece. He moved behind the giant of a man and began over healing the man to take more damage.

Scout ran past them with a shout grinning, his face cut up and what looked to be a broken nose. Medic sighed and aimed the medigun reluctantly at the boy as he ran past them healing the cuts and fixing his nose before he was out of range. "Stupid boy." He grumbled still angry at him for ruining breakfast with Heavy. 

"Doktor!" Heavy shouted as he began to approach a corner, Medic rushed over to him training the beam on him once again. 

They continued the push through the BLU base. Turning a corner they came face to face with the BLU Demo man, Heavy took aim as the man began to rush at them with his sword. Medic jumped back to avoid being hit as he kept the medigun trained on his heavy. The black Scot went down a few moments later and Heavy turned to looked at him "Are you hurt?" he asked as he looked Medic up and down for any wounds.

"Nein" Medic said as he started walking down the hall trying to brush off his embarrassment with the way Heavy looked at him with those damn blue eyes. As he rounded a corner he realized his mistake too late as he came face to face with the BLU Scout who aimed his Scattergun at his chest grinning as he did so.  
"See ya round Doc" he said grinning, his eyes sparkling with glee.

A large Hand grabbed the back of his coat and yanked him back around the corner, the BLU scout jumped around the corner after him only to come face to face with Sasha as he was riddle with bullets. The boy fell into a heap on the ground.

Medic grinned at the body of the BLU before looking up at Heavy who was smirking at him, Medic Coughed once before murmuring "Danka" ignoring the butterflies in his chest it had been happening far too often around the giant Russian, but he wasn't willing to risk his friendship with the man, it meant too much to him. 

There was so much more he wanted and craved to be near the man, and it seemed like Heavy liked being near him to. When he would forget to eat while researching or experimenting, hold-up in his lab for hours, it would be Heavy who would bring him a plate of sandwiches and make him sit down and eat and they would laugh about what the other mercenaries had done that day. Mostly about what dumb thing scout had done or some new thing solider was ranting about. It was tranquil.

A rocket exploded next to them sending dust and shrapnel, 'Pay attention dummkoff' he thought keeping the gun on heavy the red beam unwavering as the red light flowed in to the man. He ignored his own cuts as they would be fine until he could bandage them later, unless of course he died again, which was always a possibility.

He and Engineer had discussed the respawn machine time and time again, always coming back to the same solution. They would have to tamper with it to find out how it worked which wasn’t an option since that might lead to permanent death to one of their team mates. It was a risk they weren’t willing to take, just yet.

Medic whipped around as the BLU scout came from behind. Acting on instinct he grabbed his bone saw and lunged for the boy plunging it through his chest ripping it down and then out before driving back in to the BLU. The scout coughed blood as he fell to the ground a gurgled insult on his lips. Medic grinned at the body before pushing up his glasses and returning to the medigun and turned back to Heavy, who was looking at him with such affection it made a small blush rise on his cheeks which he hoped to play off as excursion from killing the scout. At least he hopped that’s how he saw it.

Honestly how did the man have so much power in one look only looking at him like that made his knees go weak, it was becoming far too much. Maybe Heavy felt something for him to. Medic quickly squashed that train of thought before it could get out of hand. Glancing down at the Medigun charge reading a 100% he grinned as he looked up at Heavy "Ready to charge." Heavy placed a hand on his shoulder and grinned

"We go together Doktor" he pulled back and readied his gun the barrel spinning as they entered the room he flicked the switch as the sentry locked on to them, the ubercharge raced through them speeding their hearts up as the feeling of invincibility ran through them. Heavy laughed as he began to take out the sentry and dispenser and even the BLU scout as he had come back running only to be mowed down. Even Medic had to chuckle at that before he felt the ubercharge fading.

The BLU demo man fired his grenade launcher at them making them retreat or be blown to bits. Heavy pushed him forward as they ran back down the hall before make a new stand around the corner as Demo ran at them. Heavy fired the gun making him retreat back to a better position as well. Medic didn't even see the rocket that landed between them until it was too late as it launched them in different directions. Medic groaned and pushed himself up off the ground his vision swimming as he tried to get his bearings.

"Medic!" Heavy's voiced boomed. 

Medic's eyes cleared as they landed on heavy who was slowly falling back as the BLU Demo man and Pyro began to charge him. The RED Demo jumped into the fray as well, sword clashing with the BLU Demo as they spat insults at each other, leaving Heavy to deal with the Pyro who readied his flame thrower. Medic began to run towards them, he couldn't let the BLU's push them back. They need to hold this position they were so close to capturing the intelligence.

A flash of blue had Medic skidding to a stop and raising the needle gun as he came face to face with BLU Solider who had his rocket launcher pointed right at his chest. The man smirked at him, eyes hidden under the helmet. Medic began to fire his needle gun before he heard the boom and felt the pressure on his chest as he was thrown backwards.

Pain engulfed his body as he slammed back to the ground. He couldn't move could feel his body becoming numb. As he looked he could see the RED Pyro aiming his flare gun at the BLU’s to help keep their position before his eyes fell on Heavy. He would have smiled if he had the strength but the world was starting to go dim. He was dying again; he didn't fear death because they cheated death ever day in this endless war, dying over and over again only to come back to die again. 

Letting his eyes fall shut he heard a strange white-static noise, which he would have thought odd, had blood still been pumping to his brain. But death had claimed him once more and would continue to do so till the war ended.


	2. Chapter 2

The long battle waged had been a brutal one; both sides were trying to push forward to victory. While the RED's had been so close, the BLU's stood strong and were beginning to push the intruders out. Heavy couldn't help but feel that loosing Medic was partly the cause. With him gone he couldn't rush into the fray like he normally would. He had to be cautious and hold the ground the best he could; dying now would cost them precious time and progress. 

 

Soldier ran to the front to help but it was not enough. Even with pyro and demo returning from spawn to help it was useless, as the BLU heavy came running around the corner with his medic shinning with an uber charge.

 

While everyone began to retreat away from the invulnerable pair, soldier refused to run and charged instead. It was a mistake on his part as he was quickly shot down. The rest of the RED’s ran out of the building into the dry heat, kicking up dirt as they did. The BLU’s stormed out after them attempting to keep the push going. The BLU soldier charged out, Heavy with a glare began to fire, riddling him with bullets. That was for Medic, he thought as he continued to fire at the enemy.

 

The RED’s fought desperately to hold their ground. Heavy wished Medic would return soon. He knew there were others on the team that could need to be healed and he wasn't the only one entitled to the man's attention. But damn it if he didn't need his help right now.

 

Scout, who was in the enemies base, swallowed as he peeked around the corner into the intel room. Standing alone was the BLU Engineer. "Damn , stupid son of a.. Err! Can't be gone a few minutes without..." He cursed furiously as he loomed over his broken machines.

 

Scout smirked to himself trying to suppress a laugh. He was sure he could take a lone Engineer. Dashing around the corner he took aim with his scattergun. The BLU hearing his footsteps turned with a look of surprise on his face. There wasn’t any time to react as Scout ran up close and fired a direct hit into his chest. The blast sent the Engineer to the ground with a hard thud. He screamed in agony as his life quickly faded away. Scout grinned triumphantly feeling confident as he grabbed the intelligence and swung it onto his back.

 

"Alert! The enemy has taken our intelligence!" The BLUs intercom sounded loudly.

 

"About time!" Soldier shouted as he fired his rockets at the BLUs rejoining the fight.

 

If they could clear the BLU’s from the front now, then Scout could escape easily and ensure their victory. Easier said than done however, as the BLU’s seemed very determined today.

 

"I'm fully charged." They heard the BLU Medic call from the safety of the building.

 

Heavy cursed in frustration. The fight had been dragging on for so long the other team was ready to uber again. The RED’s braced themselves as the BLU Heavy came rushing out, his Medic ready to unleash the uber charge. Before he could flip the switch, a shot rang out making the Medic collapse backwards dead. The BLU Heavy looked down at his Medic sadly before turning to glare at the RED’s. He roared and began shooting alongside his teammates, a blaze in his eyes like things had just become personal. RED Heavy glared back. Now both without medics they shot at one another mercilessly.

Sniper smirked from afar. "Shoulda used that before walkin' in my sights, mongrel." He whispered lowly. A bullet clanged on the wall past him and he locked his sights on the enemy Sniper who looked rather furious and was ready to have another snipe off.

 

It had been the BLU who landed the first hit; it dug through the RED’s shoulder and out the other end. The RED cursed trying to aim before his counterpart could get another shot at him. Just as he lined his shot up, the BLU sniper stiffened and fell forward, revealing the RED Spy standing behind him. Sniper smirked looking through his scope at his comrade who looked back; their stares enough to communicate with each other. Snipers waved gratefully and spy nodded back silently.

Though that hadn't been his initial target he couldn't resist the easy kill. He looked back wondering where his counterpart was.

 

Scout huffed looking around every corner. It would be tricky to get out with the fight going on at the exit. There was always the sewers the led outside. He pondered for a second; while he wasn't fond of traveling that route it seemed to be the best option at the moment. He zoomed into action taking the direction to the known exit.

 

He zipped around the corner that led to the descending stairs and nearly slammed into the RED Pyro as he did. He jumped back startled. "Pyro! God you scared me." Pyro tilted its head to one side making a questioning sound as it did. Noticing the briefcase it pointed and clapped with delight. Scout smirked feeling very heroic. "That's right! We're gonna win this thing!" Scout moved forward motioning for Pyro to follow. It looked clear. He smiled at Pyro, grateful for the backup and glad to see a friendly face. "Just keep me covered, alright?" Pyro nodded giving him a thumbs up. "Great let's go!"

 

The two made their way to the bottom. Scout scrunched his nose at the filthy water before taking a few steps in. Pyro followed not as bothered as he was. They walked on to a dry landing which was a half-way point out of the base. "Almost out. Then we're home free." Scout declared happily.

 

"Really?" Pyro said in a voice that was not his own.

 

It took a second for Scout to process what he had heard; realizing his gullible mistake and tried to kick off into a sprint. The BLU Spy had expected that and wouldn't have spoken unless he knew he could get away with it. He aimed his gun at Scout’s leg and shot once. It pierced his calf making him stumble in pain, giving Spy the opportunity to draw in close and deliver a swift stab to the back.

 

"Fuck you." Scout curse with his last dying breath.

 

"The enemy has dropped our intelligence."

Spy merely smiled superiorly at the now dead enemy Scout, before brushing his suit neatly. There was a sloshing of water as someone approached him from behind. Spy didn't turn as he recognized the foot pattern. He casually took out a cigarette and lit it. "And were 'ave you been?"

 

"Shut the hell up frenchie. I'm not in a very good mood right now." The BLU Scout growled.   
Spy took in a deep breath and breathed the smoke out slowly. He silently turned and began walking back into the base.

 

"Where the fuck are you going?" Scout shouted picking up the case. "You going to help me or what?"

 

Spy paused. "There is no need." He looked over his shoulder at the boy. "The match is over."

 

Scout looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

 

A small smile formed on his lips. "I just know." He stole a quick look at a camera before continuing on his way. Surely, with a match with no end in sight, the administrator was done watching them for the day.

 

"You failed! Stalemate!" Both RED and BLU systems sounded loudly. The Enemies looked at one another, wanting to continue fighting, but not ready to go against orders. They all turned slowly glaring and made their way to their own bases.

 

Scout sat in respawn, hands on his face. He looked up hearing the first of his teammates entering the room. It was Soldier, Pyro, and Demo. Soldier gave him a disappointed and furious scowl He pointed his hand and opened his mouth to speak.

 

"Don't ya even start, Helmet head!" Scout spurted interrupting him before he could speak.

 

Soldier not like being interrupted growled. "It doesn't need to be said that you are a failure to this squad."

 

"I at least got in the base. You were the one playing grab-ass with the other team."

 

Soldier being more of a man of action than words grabbed the boy by his shirt, his fist raised back to strike.

 

"Get off'a me moron!" Scout shouted trying to release the death grip on his shirt.

 

"Soldier, stop that!" Engie said running into the base. He grabbed Soldiers fist and tried to insert himself in between the two. "You both need ta calm down. Fightin' like this ain't gonna solve any- OW, don't bite me Scout!"

 

Heavy shook his head at the sight. It was too common for them to get into fights when they failed. It was a disgraceful display, but he wasn't about to say that out loud.

 

"Good job out there, mate." Sniper said to Heavy as he walked by. "Shame we didn't win."

 

"Da." They walked past the small scuffle, and towards the door that led to the living quarters. "Maybe next time."

 

"Tis no shame in losin'." Demo walked up behind the two. "Jus' grab a beer and drink yar sorrows away."

 

"Demo drinks even when we win." Heavy pointed out.

 

"But dat's outta celebration! D'eres no such thing as a bad time for drinkin'." Demon informed with a laugh. "Would'ya like ta join me?"

 

"One drink wouldn't hurt." Sniper replied pondering the idea.

 

"Naw." Heavy shook his head. "Have other plans."

 

"Suit yerself." Demo shrugged turning off in the direction of the kitchen, Sniper following behind.

 

Heavy grunted, walking alone in the direction of Medic's lab. He hadn't seen the man since his death on the field. It was making him worry. Maybe he had felt ill and turned in early, or even more likely, had endured enough of the battle that day. Everyone's patience had been wearing thin with their poor streak lately. He curled his hand into a fist and knocked. With no reply he opened the door and stepped inside.

 

Medic wasn't there, to his surprise. The only ones inhabiting the room were his doves who cooed softly at the Russian. A few flew to the desk in front of him. Heavy reached out stroking them softly before he turned and left. If not the lab then maybe in his room? He took the short walk to the man's room and knocked as he had on the labs door before letting himself in. He scanned the room finding no doctor or signs of him being there. Only more of his birds, who again, cooed at him for attention.

 

That hadn't sat well with the already worried giant. It was unlike Medic to be anywhere besides his room or lab. Unless he was working with Engineer on a project; that was his next best guess. That morning they had been talking about some new experiment. Perhaps he was with the toy maker.

 

He pushed his worry down into his stomach and walked to the workshop. Nearing the door he heard talking from inside. With high hopes he opened the door. The sudden entrance caused a pause in the conversation as Engie and Pyro looked up from bandaging the few small scratches Engie had received from separating Scout and Soldier. Heavy couldn't help but look disappointed seeing that Medic wasn't here.

 

"Hey there, big fella. Ya need somethin'?" Engie asked watching Heavy look around the room.

 

Heavy turned his attention to the Texan. "You see Medic?"

 

Engie shook his head. "Not since the battle."

 

He looked at Pyro, who shrugged.

 

"Ya check his lab?"

 

"Da. And his room."

 

"Huh..." Engie thought for a moment. He didn't think anything of it if he were to be honest. Medic wasn't limited from being anywhere in the base. And he was not a child who had to be looked after. He restrained from telling the Russian that once he saw the look of pure concern on his face. "I, uh.. He has to be somewhere 'round here."

 

Heavy sighed. He had a bad feeling all of a sudden.

 

"I'm sure one'a the guys have seen him." Engie assured making his way into the hall. Heavy looked down at Engie, hoping he was right.

 

They walked down the hall a bit until they saw Scout who was running in their direction. Scout moved over, obviously planning on running past but Engie reached over and quickly grabbed the back of Scout's shirt, pulling him into a stop.

 

"What the hell?" Scout snapped, fidgeting with his clothes. He glared at Engie, still mad about being lectured by him earlier.

 

"Calm down, son. I just wanna ask ya a question."

 

~

"No one 'as seen 'im?" Spy asked the group of mercenaries. They were all sitting in the rec room now, pondering where their missing ally had gone. Everyone shook their heads and Spy looked at Heavy. He was the closest to the man. For him to look just as lost as the others, if not more so, was a sad sight indeed.

 

"I know where he is." Soldier said pulling all attention to him. "He has abandoned us and is a traitor to this country! He's going back to his Nazi home land with all of America's secrets!"

 

"Soldier," Engie spoke after a long silence. "I seriously doubt that. Besides if he had gone, he woulda taken his car."

 

"And birds." Heavy joined in. "He would not leave without them." Engie nodded at that.

 

Soldier growled from under his helmet, racking his brain for other communist related theories the Medic could be behind.

 

Sniper rubbed his stubble chin thoughtfully. "You don't think he could be stuck somewhere?"

 

"Like?" Spy pressed.

 

"Could'ave been blasted out the battle area, an' layin' hurt somewhere. Or maybe a wall collapsed on 'im an' he's stuck under some rubble. Wouldn't be the first time it happened neither."

 

Spy nodded. That was true, Teufort had seen better days. "Then I suppose we go looking for 'im. Any objections?" There was none besides an annoyed groan from Scout, which Spy ignored.

 

"Good, now split up." Spy ordered. Everyone rose from their seats and, for the second time that day, walked out to the battle field.

 

After a brief discussion it was decided. Heavy and Engie would search the inside of the RED base, while Scout and Demo searched the outside and sewers. The rougher terrain outside the battle area limits was left to Soldier and Pyro. Stationed on the roof, with a bird's eye view of everything was Sniper as he looked through the scope of his rifle.

 

Sniper leaned over the edge a bit as he scanned the open desert. It was getting late and they were losing light quickly. Soon it would be too dark for anyone to see without the use of a light. He turned the other way and got his sights on Scout. The boy was standing on the edge of the ravine, just about to lower himself down with the help of Demo. It didn't look like they found anything yet.

 

In the distance behind him there was an explosion of a rocket. Sniper quickly whirled himself around and steadied himself. He focused on the fast moving figure of Soldier, who decided it was a perfect time to start rocket jumping about.

 

"Not the time, wanker" He muttered to himself. He started scanning again, thinking now that Soldier would land on the poor man if he was out there.

 

"Find anything?" Spy asked as he silently approached.

 

"Ya know, spook, it might go a little faster if you were out helpin' too." Sniper didn't even try to hide the irritation in his voice.

 

"I think you're all managing." He said looking at Soldier zip around in the distance.

 

Sniper snarled trying to ignore the other presence on the roof with him. Even when he was completely focused through his scope, he couldn't help but have a sinking feeling in his gut.

 

"You seem troubled." Spy said casually.

 

"Our Medics gone missin'. Shouldn't we all be worried 'bout that?" Sniper tried to brush him off.

 

"Of course, but you seem to be thinking more deeply about this then the others. Even back inside I could sense there was something on your mind. What aren't you telling me?" He questioned.

 

Sniper sighed. He had to give the spook credit; he was good at reading peoples thoughts. "I was just thinking, maybe he ain't out there."

 

"Oh? Wasn't searching out 'ere for 'im your idea?" Spy voice had a mocking tone to it. Sniper could only assume he thought it was funny.

 

"Stop actin' smart and listen ya mongrel." He stood up giving him a serious look. "Maybe he ain't out there because someone took 'im."

 

Spy raised an eyebrow. "Surely, you're not suggesting-"

 

"I can't think of anywhere else he could be, and who else but the BLU's benefit from him bein' gone?"

 

"Case in point... How do you plan on proving it?"

 

Sniper gave him a deadpanned look before talking again. "You're a spy, ain'tcha? And I don't see ya doin' anythin' useful."

 

Spy smiled, taking another drag from his cigarette. "You expect me to go?"

"Damn right, I do."

 

"Very well, I'll do it." Spy replied.

 

Sniper nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer. "You can get in, right?" his voiced dripped with challenge.

 

Spy dropped his cigarette and stomped it out with a laugh. "Bushman, please, for me, it will be child's play."

 

 

Spy slipped down the sewer path the filthy water seeping into his shoes, he grimaced in disgust making a quick note to himself to make the damn bushman either clean his shoes or pay for a new pair, it had been his idea in the first place and who other than him could slip into the BLU base without being notice.

Slipping further down the water filled path he paused briefly and lit a cigarette might as well enjoy some pleasure as he was forced to take this disgusting route through the base; even if it was the easiest way in. Honestly it was only a guess on the Snipers part, but they really had no idea where their Medic even was so it was worth a shot, in Spy’s opinion, even if it had been the bushman’s idea.

Besides who else knew the layout of the BLU's base other than the BLU's. He had snuck in to the BLU base at the very being of his contract with RED, to better know the enemy; he had reasoned it was exactly like the RED base just a reversed layout. He had observed the BLU's and took mental notes of them before sneaking back to the RED base. Spy also knew that the BLU spy had been in their base doing the exact same thing.

 

The Spy’s had a mutual respect for one another though they would never breath a word of it to anyone, and at the end of the day they were enemies which evolved into friendly competition for the two spy's, to see who was better at their job. Flicking the cigarette butt in to the water, Spy slowed as he finally came to the stair case.

After the battle had ended in the stale mate Heavy and the Engineer had come to them, asking if they had seen Medic; Spy had to think when the last time he had seen their medic? Mostly likely it had been when the man had run by him, healing him briefly before running back to join Heavy; other than that he can’t remember seeing the man. Spy had never seen Heavy look so lost, perhaps it was because Heavy was hopelessly in love with their Medic and Medic in turn had been pinning over the giant of a man for months, far longer than Heavy who had finally started to notice their insane doctor.

Spy couldn't help but be intrigued with their failure at romance, he blamed the French in him, they were hopeless romantics and he was no different in that respect mind you, although it was getting so aggravating watching the two love birds dance around; if it took any longer for the idiots to realize that they both wanted the same thing. Spy was ready to lock them in a room where they would not be found till they worked out their problem.

But now that Medic had gone missing and with no clue to where he might be, they were just guessing at this point. And here he was, sneaking back into BLU base to make sure no foul play was a foot. It was unusually for the teams to kidnap the other mercenary's but at the same time it wasn't unheard of; like when they had all been working together with each other for the first few shaky weeks, learning to trust each other, the engineer had found the BLU spy's head in Medic's fridge alive. It had not been pretty trying to return the head to the BLU's, and their Medic had sulked like a child for a week after.

Spy continued down the winding halls till he came to his goal, one of the few doors that lead in to the deeper parts of the BLU's base and their living quarters. Spy paused, pulling out a lock pick and began to work on the doors before it clicked open, he smirked, almost too easy.

The RED slipped inside activating his cloak and began to descend the stairs pausing every now again to keep the charge up on his cloak and to listen in case any of the BLU’s were moving down the hall. Spy came to the hall he was looking for that lead into the living quarters of the BLU mercenaries. He stayed close to the wall as he moved down the hallway as the sound of laughter echoed through the closed door of the infirmary. Pausing outside the door and peeking through the window he saw where the BLU heavy and Medic relaxed.

The BLU Medic sat atop his desk a gloved hand covering his mouth as he laughed, the BLU heavy sat in the desk chair head thrown back in deep laughter before the Medic moved his hand from his mouth "Ja, and vhen I vent to inject the patient the nurse was holding down I missed and injected the nurse instead who passed out instantly and the patient and I just looked at each other before the doctor came in and he couldn’t even figure out how I had managed to do zhat” Medic laughed his gloved hand covering his face as he did and Heavy’s laughter once again filled the room. 

 

Spy rolled his eyes at the two BLU's as they were to occupied sharing war stories with each other to be any threat to the mission at hand. He slipped past the infirmary and farther down the hall to where the rec room lay and by the sounds of the voices this is where most of the BLU's were this evening.

BLU scouts voice rang loud and clear as Spy moved just inside the room and off to the side of the door where he was less likely to be bumped in to. He saw the BLU scout lounging on his back on one of the couches while Demo and Solider sat at the card table playing poker, several beer bottles stacked next to them.

"It's all that Medic's fault! He and that fat ass Heavy; they were out to get me the whole battle, I couldn't even get close to their base." The scout complained running a hand through his hair and glaring at the ceiling.

"Mmph?" Pyro's responded not even looking up as his attention was on the coloring booking in front of him. He was kicking his legs happily as he laid on his stomach scribbling with the red crayon making it look like the cheerful animals in the book were on fire.

Scout threw a glance at the Pyro before rolling his eyes before continuing. "It's just that, I hate that Medic so much and as soon as I get the chance he’s gonna pay."

"Mmmph." Pyro agreed before grabbing a pink crayon to color the sky in his coloring book

"Tell me about when Doc's done in there, I'm gonna have my chance at revenge." Scout said with vicious glee and raising his fist in the air before letting it fall to his chest with thump

"That a boy!" Soldiers slurred voice boomed loudly from over at the table his helmet tipped back on his head so he could make eye contact. "Take a whack at him for me to!" he turned back to the table before shouting. “Demo stop trying to cheat America!” Making the black man laugh with drunkenness.

Spy froze. He had looked in the infirmary and Medic couldn’t be in there…could he? Were the two BLU’s guarding him ready to experiment on him? Spy slipped out the open door and nearly ran down the hall, his cloak flickering before he found his sense; it would do him no good to be caught in the enemy base so Spy slowed his pace. He had to make sure their Medic was there before he ran back to the RED’s to regroup.

As Spy came to the infirmary door he froze as he realized muffled shouting had replaced the once happy chatter. Peeking through the window the lab lights were shut off and Spy felt his blood go cold. There was Medic, blind folded and tied to a chair his hair a mess and his coat and glasses missing. He struggled in vain to break free of the ropes chaffing his wrists behind his back.

The BLU Heavy moved in front of the doctor and glared down at him saying something to him in Russian before slapping the doctor across the face when the man continued to struggle trying to get free. Spy resisted the urge to run in there and back stab the giant, he was not stupidly reckless like their scout always was. Yes he could back stab the Heavy but then the man would respond faster than he could escape with Medic and the whole BLU base would be in an uproar. They would be found before they could escape and both of them would be captured. Spy had to tell the others, they had to storm the BLU base catch them off guard and steal their doctor back and then, perhaps, slowly torture the BLU's for this act of war. Spy slipped back away from the door, their doctor was strong he could last until morning he reasoned before beginning the run back to RED base.

 

Sniper sat on the couch in the rec room hat over his eyes trying to relax a bit but failing, it had grown too dark to keep looking over the battle field through his rifle for their missing Medic. It had already been a long day with the battle and to top it off with looking through the base and the battle field for the doc he was exhausted; and the worry he felt earlier had just been growing. He had even looked where the other mercenary’s had been in hopes they might have over looked the man who might be wounded and needed help. He was a hunter after all, but his extra searching had found him nothing but an escalated sense of dread that his previous thought about the BLU’s was right.

A body fell beside his on the couch beside his and sniper let out a sigh knowing all too well who it was. "What do ya want Scout?" He asked dryly. Honestly the boy should still be looking for Medic, but the kid was sure he was off experiment somewhere.

"What makes you think I want anything?" Scout asked, a fake hurt in his voice. Sniper could image the look on the kids face of shock and hurt.

Sniper lifted up his hat to give the kid the look that meant he wasn't buying it and Scout finally let out a sigh running a hand on the back of his neck.

"Ok fine, you got me. I wanted to know if your still going in to town tomorrow?" Scout asked, almost bouncing up and down on the couch in excitement. Scout always went into town with him on the weekends, he didn’t blame the kid, it was boring as piss around the base on the weekends and at least in that small town there was stuff to do.

Sniper sighed and looked at him while debating with himself. If they didn't find Medic, he would most likely postpone the trip in to town, but at the same time maybe the doc had ended up in town by a malfunction or was blasted far out of the map. He frowned at that unlikely thought; the nearest town was two hours away.

"Yeah I'll still be goin', why?" he asked suspiciously. Scout wanted something; he could always tell when the boy would be all calm and sweet

"Awesome, I wanna come with." he said grinning. Sniper raised an eye brow at him waiting for the rest.

"And can you, maybe loan me five bucks when we get there?" scout finally ask sheepishly.

Sniper let his hat fall back over his face. Ah, there it was, the kid was short on cash again. What the bloody kid did with his money no one would ever know? He always seemed to be asking someone for cash every now and then. Scout didn’t say anything just sat in silence and waited. Sniper sighed and raised his hat to look at Scout whose sad blue eyes were big and his lip gave a small tremble every few seconds.

"Bloody hell the kid is givin' me the puppy dog eyes" Sniper thought

"What happened to the ten I gave you a few weeks ago?" Sniper asked, pretending to be annoyed, but believe it or not he had a soft spot for the kid. Reminded him of himself when he was young and reckless and wanting to do his very best to make people proud of him.

"Ah come on Snipes please, they have a new flavor of Bonk I want to try and I spent all of the ten you gave me last week. I rationed it the best I could but ran out of the Bonk I use for the battles.” Scout let out a whine.

Sniper sighed pulling out his warn leather wallet from his pants pocket and pulled out a five before looking at scout "I give you this and you go double check over the whole base for Medic got it?" Might as well make the kid work for it. And maybe Scout would get lucky and find him. Sniper doubted it but couldn’t help but hope.

Scout nodded, grinned and hugged him quickly before he jumped up from the couch ran off shouting a thank you before he was down the hall and out of sight, really that boy should be more concerned about other things than soda like their missing Medic.

Sniper sighed, not wanting to relax he tapped his foot nervously wondering where that damn Spook was and if he had even managed to get in to the BLU base. He’s probably blowing smoke Sniper thought with irritation, never trust Spy to do a job right.

Sniper’s eyes flicked to the door as Engie walked in, his hard hat missing. The man rubbed a hand over his bald head in a tired gesture. They were all tired and feeling it, everyone but Scout apparently.

"Dagnabit, damn it, I just don't know where the doc could'a gotten to. He just disappeared out of thin air." The engineer said, sitting down in a chair near the couch and rubbing the back of his neck in frustration.

“How’s Heavy holdin' up?” Sniper asked

The Engineer grimaced at the question “I have never seen the big guy so worried, not even on the battle field when we was losin'. He’s terrified, but trying to hide it. I don’t get it. If he hadn’t noticed the Doc gone missin' we might’ve not known till we started fightin' again; the way he hides away in his office on the weekends.”

Sniper nodded at that, it was true, Heavy usually dragged the man to the rec room after dinner to play chess with him during the weekend and that was the most Sniper saw of the man when he was relaxing in the base before going out to his camper.

They had all been looking for Medic since they had the meeting and no one had been too worried at first, but now as night fell over the base and Medic still had not shown up, the worry began to grow. Sniper tried to push away his own fears that something really bad had happened to their doctor. Almost whishing he could just brush it off like scout could but something was just wrong, he could feel it.

When he had told the spook about his gut feeling about the BLU’s earlier that afternoon, he had all but challenged the Spy’s ability’s to get in to the enemy base. Sniper hoped it had been enough to get the man to go at least check it out, but now the man still hadn’t showed up and it was dark out. 

The door burst open and Spy rushed in to the room. “Speak of the devil.” Sniper thought as the man glanced at the engineer. "Go gather the others." He said and Engie raised a brow but left without question, not in the mood to argue as he normal would have. Sniper felt the sinking feeling in his gut as Spy turned to him and gave him a grim look. Sniper yanked off his hat and ran a hand threw his hair in frustration already knowing the answer to the question he was about to ask

"They have Medic don't they?" Sniper asked and Spy only nodded at him before pulling out a cigarette from his case and lit it, breathing deeply before letting out a shaky breath of smoke. Sniper could only guess what the damn spook had seen to rattle his nerves.

 

The RED team sat around the poker table as Spy stood with a frown as he looked at them, having just fished filling them all in on what he had seen while over at the BLU base. The looks on the other members ranged from shocked to rage and they all sat in silence not wanting to break it as the air grew thick with tension around them.

The Engineer broke the silence. "You sure? We can't be mistaken about this."

"I'm positive misure" Spy said placing a new cigarette in his mouth, the ash tray in front of him was filled with butts and he had no plans on stopping any time soon.

"Well, what are we waitin' fer? Let’s go raid their base and take 'em back!" Demo man yelled before drinking some of his scrumpy.

"I’m with Demo, let go rescue our commie Medic before he spills our secrets to the BLU’s! For America!" Solider shouted throwing an arm around Demo's shoulders in support of his plan.

"Listen fellas, I'm with you but unauthorized fighting? Can we even do that?" Engie asked looking worried.

"We go and bring Medic back, but not before making the BLU’s pay.” Heavy said, a dark fire in his eyes wanting revenge.

"Fellas listen to me, we can't just go and..." Engie tried to reason.

"Let's do it, they'll never expect us to charge them." Scout said eagerly, wanting to beat the BLU's down, especially the BLU spy who had cost them their victory.

Engineer grew frustrated throwing his hand up in the air as he glanced at Pyro who sat next to him for support as the others began to shout, eager to charge the enemy base and take back their Medic. 

"Quiet!" Sniper yelled, and he looked at spy. "Spook, you know their base, do you have a plan?"

Spy took a drag off his cigarette. "I say we sneak into their living quarters at first light, they will be unprepared. As neither of our teams 'ave attacked the others off the battle field they will not see us coming. If anything they think we will not notice our Medic missing for some time and when we 'ave the good doctor back we will take revenge on the BLU’s for this act of war."

"No god dang way!" Engie shouted slamming his hand on the table, standing Pyro mmrph in agreement. "We can't just charge in there, what do you think she will do when she finds out?”

"We 'ave no choice, Engineer." Spy spat coldly glaring at him. "All in favor of charging the base at dawn?" Spy asked.

All hands raised but Engineers and Pyros, the others looked at them before Engie finally cursed and raised his hand and Pyro followed soon after. “Fine, but I won’t take the blame when she comes for our heads.” Engie grumbled.

 

"Then we are all in agreement. At first light we attack them and I will sneak us all in the deeper part of the base. Engineer and Pyro will check the medical bay because that is where they are keeping our doctor. If he is not there we keep looking till we 'ave torn the base apart." Spy said, snubbing out his cigarette in the ash tray before lighting another one. Sniper slapped him on the back before joining the others in plan making.

The RED’s cheers were almost deafening in the large room as the plan was formed, knowing revenge would be taken in the morning. Spy glanced at Heavy whose eyes were dark with rage and he almost felt sorry for the first BLU the Russian got his hands on.

 

Medic blinked his eyes open slowly and stared up at the black sky. A fleeting thought crossed his mind that there were no stars in that inky darkness. Sitting up, Medic placed a gloved hand to his forehead as his head pounded with a headache, the ground cold and rough beneath him. He frowned as pulled his hand away to take in his surroundings the decaying ruins of Teufort greeted him. The building looked like it had been abandon and left to rot and he could see a black mold growing across the wood of the walls of the ruined building. It seemed like it was alive as it moved across the boards, tendrils of black ooze searched out from blobs as it moved along the wood and metal, extending its reach to cover more of the surface. Medic shuddered

The windows stood vacant and a few had boards across them. Medic caught glimpses of shadowy figures that moved across the empty frames and even the reflected shimmers of eyes before they disappeared back in to the darkness. 

A sharp scream-like howl had him jumping up from the ground, sweat trailing down the back of his neck in fear and panic. He turned to face the opposite base and caught a glance at a short figure that hunched forward as it skittered into an opening on the other side of the bridge which had decayed beyond repair. Something was splashing in the water below, and had no desire to even venture close to it. 

“Vhere the hell am I?” He whispered, his voice carrying father than he would have liked in the endless silence.

 

Medic pulled out his needle gun feeling safer with it out before walking to the nearest base. He accidentally kicked a rock that bounced against the wall with a small clunk and something scurried out through the wide doors towards him. Medic let out a shriek as the black thing lunged for him, claws extended. He took quick aim and fired at it while trying not to be ripped open by the thing. It fell to the ground with a meaty thud as black liquid seeped from its wounds.

 

Moving closer to the creature, his mind tried to make sense of it. It was nothing he had ever seen before, the limbs were twisted at strange angels and had sharp claws at the ends. There were no eyes that he could see and only large torn ears on the top of its deformed head. Kicking it over with his boot Medic could see its mouth; it was filled with sharp needle-like teeth. He grimaced, it would have torn his flesh to pieces had it gotten a hold of him.

 

A crack sounded behind him and his blood froze as he turned to face the new monster that stood before him. Its hands dragged on the ground, large claws extending from its fingers. It had no eyes only holes where they had once been and was grinning at him darkly with sharp teeth that filled its gaping maw which oozed black sludge. It rushed at him. 

Medic let out a scream taking aim once more filling the creature with needles before the gun clicked empty. Dropping it in fear, Medic ran as fast as he could over the now alien ground.

 

“Mein Gott, is this hell?” he gasped out.


	3. Chapter Three

The alarm clock blared loudly as it ticked to six am.  The BLU Scout who had been sleeping moments before, opened his eyes and yawned.  He reached over to silence the annoying beep then stretched.  Throwing the covers off he swung his legs out of bed to start his morning.  He dressed in sweat pants and one of his favorite T-shirts while listening to the sounds of Soldier snoring monstrously in the other room.  He left his room and began walking down the hall.

 

“Soldier you’re snoring like a bear again!”  He shouted as he walked past his room.  He got some intangible words in response and laughed.  Soldier usually was attentive and ready in the mornings, but now it was the weekend.  That meant ceasefire and almost everyone was sleeping in today.  Not the BLU Scout though.  He had a routine and had followed it since day one.  Every morning he would go for a morning jog.  Not even rain would stop him from doing what he loved.

 

He walked into the kitchen for a small snack.  Searching the pantry he grabbed a granola bar to start out the day.  That would be just enough to give him a push for his jog.

 

“Ah, good morning, Herr Scout.”  BLU Medic said entering the kitchen.

 

Scout turned to see the good doctor dressed in nothing but his boxers and robe.  “Yo doc, good morning.”

 

Medic stood beside him grabbing a mug to start the day off with coffee.  “Going for a morning run?”

 

“Yep, like always.”  He stuffed the granola into his mouth and ate greedily.

 

Medic smiled.  “Ah good, just be careful out there.”

 

“Doc, come on.  There’s nothin’ out there, besides the RED’s and its ceasefire right now.”

 

“I vas thinking more along the lines of you tripping and t’visting your ankle again.”

 

“Not cool! That was a onetime thing, alright?”  He lunged forward giving Medic a playful punch on the arm.  Medic flinched back laughing as he did.  Scout laughed.  “Okay doc. I’m off.”  He made his way to the exit.  “And I’ll be going to the infirmary when I’m done.  Gotta get my practice swings in for the day.”

 

Medic nodded.  “Ja, I vill be zere.”

 

“Would have been there last night but I heard Heavy in there and I didn’t want to interrupt.”  Scout smirked devilishly.

 

Medic rolled his eyes.  “Yes, vell vhat Herr Heavy does in there is his own business.”

 

“Come on doc.  The whole base could hear the screaming.  It sounded like torture.”  Scout laughed.

 

Medic sighed.  “Don’t you ‘ave a run you vere about to go on?”

 

“Yea, yeah I’m going.”  Scout laughed and waved making his way out.  “Hey’a Snipes.”  He said walking past their sniper as he entered the kitchen.  Sniper nodded wordlessly at the boy and walked in heading for the coffee pot.  He stood silently by Medic and poured himself a mug.

 

“He’s right.  We all heard the screaming.”  Sniper finally said.

 

“I don’t need to hear it from you.”  Medic Sighed.

 

Sniper just smirked as he downed most of the hot coffee before pouring himself another cup.  “No worries mate.”  He turned to make another pot.  “Easy on the coffee now.  I heard truckie messin’ around his work shop.  He’ll be glad to have a fresh pot when he decides to leave.  Demo too when he gets up…or if he gets up.”

 

Medic looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  He was still on his first cup of coffee, while Sniper looked to be ready for his third.  “Ja, I vas feeling like breakfast anyway.”  He looked into the dark liquid debating whether to wake his Heavy now, or let him sleep in.

 

* * *

 

 

The infirmary was quiet; Heavy kept glancing up at the rafters making sure the doves were resting.  He had come into the office after being unable to sleep only to find Medic’s doves had gone into a panic mode without their master.  It had taken Heavy an hour to calm them all down.  He sighed as he ran a hand down his face.  He wasn’t the only one who was worried about Medic, his doves must have realized something was wrong when night had fallen and medic still had not come to see them.

 

Heavy knew that Medic would be upset if he came back only to find his doves stressed out.  He would often go to the infirmary just to watch Medic take care of his doves.  The man’s blue eyes would soften and a tiny smile would be on his lips as he talked to the birds, lost in his own world.  It would make Heavy’s heart flutter.

 

With a dejected sigh Heavy walked over to Medic’s desk and began to organize the few papers that had been scattered by the panicky birds.  Gathering them up, he set them in one corner of the desk in a neat pile before a white dove landed on them and looked up at him.  Heavy ran his hand gently down the doves back before the bird hopped away.

 

“Archimedes.”  Heavy greeted.

 

The dove let out a sharp chirp and Heavy felt sympathy for the small bird.  Archimedes had been the hardest to calm down as he had flown out of reach and refused to come near him, obviously wanting his master.  The dove bristled when Heavy reached for him again and flew into the air, letting out chirps that seemed to stir the other doves from their sleep.

 

Heavy let out a low whistle in an attempt to get Archimedes attention so he would come back down and let the others sleep.  The bird landed on his shoulder and jumped back and forth.  Heavy ran his hand over the birds talking softly to him in Russian before Archimedes seemed to relax.  “We will find your master.”  He said softly to the bird.

 

Archimedes shook his head at that which made Heavy frown and look away from the dove.  He glanced around the room for any sign of the doctor, ignoring the feeling of dread in his chest.  There was nothing, just like the last time he had looked.   An older though took root in his head as he thought of the stories he had read in school when studying literature;  the animals always seemed to know when there was a disaster or when something terrible was going to happen.   The doves had to be wrong, he hoped they were wrong.

 

The sound of footsteps coming down the hall distracted Heavy from his thoughts, which he was grateful for.  He was debating whether to go out and great whoever was up this late or just hide in the medical lab.  Archimedes cooed at him impatiently and he let out a sigh as he walked to the door.  As he exited the lab he succeeded to scare Engineer who had to take a step back from him grumbling under his breath.

 

“Dag nabit, don’t scare me like that son.”  He said setting down the red tool box he carried with him.  “What are you doing up still?  You should be resting for the fight like the others are.”

 

“Was checking on birds.”  He gestured to his shoulder to where Archimedes sat perched watching the Texan with his beady eyes, tilting his head different ways to get a better look at him.

 

“How are they doing?”  Engie asked awkwardly as he eyed the white dove.

 

“They are worried for their master.  They know something is wrong.”  Heavy brushed Archimedes feathers in a soothing manner, lost in thought before Engie gave him a smile and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

 

“Don’t worry too much, me and Pyro are going to find him and bring him back home safe and sound, even if we have to kick in every door in find him.”  Engineer gave a reassuring smile before letting out a yawn and stretching.  “Now go get some sleep big guy, me and Spy will have everything set up in a few hours.”

 

“You are leaving now?” Heavy asked confused, dawn was still a few hours away.

 

“Yeah, something about BLU’s being asleep and less chance of being caught or something like that.”  He shrugged.

 

“Is good plan.”  Heavy said with a nod before looking back at the bird on his shoulder who had fallen asleep.

 

“Yeah, don’t go telling Spy that, he already has a big ego.”  Engie said with a grin.  “I better get going, Spy is going to chat my ear off for being late.”  He grimaced at that thought.  “Good night Heavy, try and get some sleep.”  With that Engie picked up his tool box and headed down the hall.

 

“Da, good night Engineer.”  Heavy called after him.  The man waved his hand back at him before he turned a corner and was out of sight.

 

Heavy ran his hand over the sleeping dove on his shoulder for a minute before walking down the hall to his room to try and get some sleep.  He doubted he would, his emotions were in a frenzy just like the doves had ben when he had come to check on them.  It was almost funny that he was acting like the doves; he could see Medic in his head rolling his eyes at him and smiling.  Letting out a long sigh Heavy realized he would not be sleeping, perhaps he would read instead.

 

* * *

 

 

Engie juggled his tool box under one arm as he pushed open one of the doors that lead to the battle field.  The dust had long settled and it was almost eerie as he had never been on the field outside of the matches.  A few of the others would wander out here from time to time but that was it.

 

Walking out of the wooden passage way that lead to the outer base, he walked to the bridge and spotted the cigarette glow before he saw the man.  Spy leaned against the bridge as Engie approached, his eyes narrowed and a frown firmly on his face.  He mentally groaned and almost turned back, not wanting to deal with the conceited man, but they had work to do.

 

“Morin’ I guess.”  Engie greeted as he set down his tool box to give his arms a rest and looked up into the still starry night sky.  He had slept little and his nerves were frayed; it just wasn’t right sneaking into the enemy base, but they had to get Medic back.  That went without question.

 

“You’re late.”  Spy growled and pointed at him angrily.

 

“Yeah sorry, got talking to Heavy as he was coming out of the doc’s office.”  He shrugged and Spy rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever, come along laborer, down we go.”  Spy gestured towards the water below the bridge where the sewer entrances lay.

 

Grabbing the red tool box, Engie walked to the edge before jumping down with a splash, his boots sinking into the mud a bit as he held the box out of the waters reach.  A splash landed next to him and a quick glance at Spy’s disgusted face was almost worth dealing with the man’s attitude.

 

The secret agent sloshed through the water ahead of him towards the BLU’s tunnel, Engie following after him as the Frenchman kept muttering about his shoes being ruined and possibly burning hem after this extrusion was over.  Engie only smiled to himself.

 

As they continued their watery trek under the enemy’s base, Engineer frowned as he looked at his surroundings.  This was just the normal battle ground.  Spy had claimed that he knew a secret way in but even Engie knew that this path only lead to the upper levels of the battle grounds and not in the real base.

 

“Thought you said you had a secret way in, this just leads to the upper battle grounds.”  He muttered, causing Spy to stop and look back at him a scowl on his face.

 

“Would you like to lead the way laborer?”  Spy gestured for the Texan to pass him and finish leading the way.  Engie cursed under his breath and Spy smirked.  “Very well, I will continue.  We are almost there anyway.”  He said as he moved forward again.  Engie ran a hand down one side of his face, he was too tired to deal with the man’s attitude.

 

Spy suddenly turned down a small side tunnel that Engie wouldn’t have even noticed.  It blended in with the wall and background.  How many times had he passed it while running through their base trying to set up a teleport?  Did anyone else know about it?

 

“No one else has noticed this tunnel.”  Spy said as if reading his thoughts.  “I have sat and watched both teams run past it without any notice of its existence.  We have a tunnel like this as well under our base.”  Spy said.

 

“It’s almost impossible to see it as it blends into the damn wall and looks like it will crumble at any time.”  Spy chuckled at that.

 

“Why did you think I wanted to set up a teleporter.  Can you imagine bringing Scout or Solider?  Their voices would bring the tunnel on our heads.”  Engie rolled his eyes at that but didn’t argue.  Those two could get very loud at the worst of times during missions.

 

They came to a staircase and ascended up them.  As they reached the landing Spy began to guide Engineer through the winding halls before coming to their goal.  A door that lead into the inner base; with quick precision Spy pulled out his lock pick and began working on the door as he listened to Engie place his tool box down on the ground before pacing back and forth behind him.

 

“She’s going to find out about this.  There are camera’s everywhere.”  Engie muttered to himself.  Spy groaned and pulled back from his work to glare at the man in irritation before lighting a cigarette.

 

“I doubt she will care.  She has her own agenda and does what she wants to do.”  Spy said truthfully, causing Engie to stop pacing.  Spy turned back to the lock a few moments later and it clicked open.  The secret agent stood and smirked back at Engie “Walla.”  He said with a flourish of his hand, as he pulled open the door.

 

Engie scooped up his tool box once more and walked through the door into the dimly lit hall of the BLU’s base, a chill ran down his spine as he heard Spy shut and lock the door behind them, blocking their escape route.  The Frenchman brushed passed him a second later and whispered cynically.  “Welcome to the BLU base, please enjoy your stay.”

 

Engie ignored him and fantasied about beating the man over the head with his wrench before Spy stopped at a random door before going inside.  Engie followed him into the black room and heard the click of the door behind him before the room was filled with light.

 

It was a small room filled with boxes and crates, all of it covered in a thick layer of dust.  “Is this some kind of storage room?”  Engie asked out loud as he walked around, glancing at the crates with mild interest.

 

“Yes, both bases are filled with unused rooms.  Some are empty, others are just filled with long forgotten papers and who knows what else.”  Spy said with a wave of his hand before dropping his cigarette butt on the ground and crushing out the ember with his shoe.  “Well, don’t just stand there gawking toy maker, get to building your toys.” He practically sneered.

 

Engie sighed and opened his tool box and got to work on a dispenser, chatting as he worked.  “You’re sure they’re not going to hear the noise?”

 

“Yes.  We are down an unused hallway, the only chance of them finding us is if one of them forgot the layout and got turned around while looking for armory which is unlikely at this time of night.”  He said looking through his cigarette case with a frown.  He only had a few left so he shut it with a click.

 

It was a long while before either RED spoke again.  Engie was caught up in building his machines and working on upgrading them, having to wait on his dispenser for more metal.  Spy would leave the room and come back with some extra metal for Engie to upgrade his machines faster.  Soon it would be all complete and then the others would arrive in a few hours.

 

“Do you think the doc is ok?”  Well I mean as okay as he can be in his situation?”  Engie asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

 

“I’m sure he is fine.”  Spy said, brushing off the question quickly, glancing away from him.  Engineer wanted to forget the look of unease he had seen in the Frenchman’s eyes for that brief second of eye contact.  Engie swallowed thickly, praying for dawn to arrive so they could get this over with.

 

* * *

 

 

The red glow of the teleport flared brighter as scout materialized, skin glowing briefly as he stepped off the machine, swinging his bat once for show.  A large grin was plastered on his face.  “Let’s go bash in some BLU skulls.”  He said as he swung his bat once more for show.  Spy let out a long admitted sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Why did they ‘ave to send you through first?”  Spy grumbled as he glared at the boy.

 

“Aw, come on Spy.  Don’t be like that.”  Scout said still grinning as he moved next to Engie who smiled at the boy.  Scout kept bouncing on the balls of his feet, unable to stand still.

 

The portal glowed brightly once more before it revealed Pyro who jumped off and ran to Engineer making happy noises as he hugged the man.

 

“Nice to see you too, Pyro.”  Engie smiled and hugged his friend before Scout rolled his eyes at them.

 

“Gag me with a spoon.”  He muttered, before leaping away from the pair when Pyro turned and glared at him.  “I was just kidding firebug.”  Scout laughed nervously before moving closer to stand next to Spy as the portal glowed again and Heavy stepped out.  He had a dark scowl on his face as he moved past them to lean against the wall behind them, cracking his knuckles.

 

Spy shuttered to imagine the fate of the mercenary who ran into Heavy.  The room was filled with a red glow as Solider all but charged through and headed for the door, screaming a battle cry.  It took Engie, Pyro and Scout to drag the man back from the door and knock some sense into him as they had to wait for Demo before the plan could start.

 

Demo stepped through and grinned. “Let’s do this lads!”  He shouted before taking a swig of his bottle and moving to stand next to Solider and chatting with the man.  Spy cleared his throat to quiet them down and everyone turned and looked at him.

 

“Gentlemen, I trust you all remember the plan?”  Nods and murmurs answered him.  “Good, remember to distract the BLU’s with fighting while Engineer and Pyro find the doctor.  And remember men, show them no mercy.”  Spy smirked dangerously as they cheered at his little speech.

 

“Good.  Now follow me and keep quiet, we don’t want them to know we are here just yet.”  Spy said as he walked to the door and into the hallway.  The others followed behind him as he guided them through the winding halls.  He paused as they came to a cross section and held up his hand, motioning the others to stop as he heard quick footsteps running towards them.

 

The BLU Scout raced by them, not even noticing the RED’s he had just run by.  Spy stepped out into the cross section and aimed his Diamond back at the back of the boys head.  The shot rang off the walls as the BLU Scout tumbled forward to the ground unmoving.

 

“Nice shot Spy!”  The RED Scout grinned, slapping the man on the back.  Spy quickly shrugged off the hand and glanced behind him at the boy.

 

“Was there any doubt I would miss?”  Spy said confidently before glancing at the others.  “Come along quickly, we only have so much time before the boy respawns and he will warn the others, then our element of surprise will be gone.”

 

“Leave the chuckle head to me.”  Scout said pointing at his chest.  Spy nodded and pointed down a hallway.

 

“You’ll find one of the respawn rooms that away.”  Scout grinned and bolted down the hall.  “Good, the rest of you come with me.”  Spy said as they began to rush down the hall where the BLU Scout had come from.  They could hear the soft chatter of conversations from just ahead.

 

“Spy, hold on a sec.”  Engie whispered.  The Frenchman paused and looked at him raising an eyebrow.  “How are me and Pyro going to find our way around the base?  I don’t even know where to start looking for the medical lab.”  He hissed out in frustration.

 

“You know where it is in our base, correct?”  The man nodded and Spy just smirked.  “Well then, just flip the layout and it’s on the opposite side.”  Spy chuckled at the gapped mouth of the Engineer before he grabbed Pyro and moved back down the hall in search for the lab and their Medic.

 

* * *

 

 

BLU Medic looked up from his coffee as an echo of a bang reached them.  He frowned and his brow lowered as he glanced at Sniper who had a look of annoyance.

 

“That kid knows better than to slam doors this early. If he wakes up Solider, I am going to give his baseball cards to Pyro.”  He grumbled before sipping his coffee.

 

“Tell me about it.  All ve need is him up and about telling us to run laps.”  Medic mussed as he glanced at the door as Demo stumbled in wearing a T-shirt and briefs.

 

“Morning Herr Demo, coffee is ready.”  Medic said.  The man blinked his one eye as he poured himself a cup and quickly took a large gulp before pulling out a flask and dumping the contents into the mug before sipping it again.

 

“Ah bloody hell, that’ll bring a man back from the dead.”  He said joining them at the small table.  “Had to drink myself to sleep last night.”

 

“You do that every night mate.”  Sniper pointed out.

 

“Aye but last night I could hear the screams all the way down to my room.”  He said grinning at Medic who rolled his eyes.

 

“Honestly, ve tried to keep it down.”  Medic grumbled into his coffee, ignoring how the two other men snickered.

 

The BLU Engineer entered the kitchen, goggles resting on his forehead as he let out a long yawn.  “Mornin’ fellas.”  He greeted as he walked across the room rubbing at his eyes, robe left open showing his white shirt beneath and pajama bottoms, making him the most dressed one in the kitchen.

 

Medic smiled at the man and opened his mouth to great him before a sharp bang filled the kitchen.  Engineer fell to the ground, a bullet wound to the head.  Panic seized Medic as he glanced to the open door and saw the RED Solider and Sniper standing there.

 

“Prepare to die maggots!”  The RED shouted, pointing his rocket launcher at them, a grin on his face.

 

“Bloody hell.”  BLU Demo shouted, eye wide.  Sniper flipped the table ducking behind it, grabbing Medic by the edge of his robe and yanking him down.  Demo stood there in shock as the rocket launched at him, hitting him head on, blood and chunks of flesh covered practically everything in the kitchen.

 

“Vhat is going on?”  Medic shouted as Sniper shook his head.

 

“They have bloody lost it!”  He shouted.  “We need help and our bloody weapons.”  He grabbed a broken mug off the floor and leapt up, chucking it at them.  It hit the RED Demo man who charged at him only to be beaten to the kill by the RED Heavy who filled the BLU Sniper with bullets.  He fell to the ground, blood seeping from his wounds, dyeing his white tank red.  Medic began to crawl to the door keeping low to the ground.  He had to get to the others to warn them.

 

“What do we have here?  A little BLU?”  The RED Demo grinned down at him and pressed his sword to his neck.  Medic gulped as the man brought down the blade across his neck and everything went black.

 

Medic snarled as he respawned, anger flooding him as he grabbed the Blutsauger from the shelf.  They were going to pay for this, he thought as he ran down the hall towards the others to wake them.

 

 

The RED Scout couldn’t help but grin as he saw his BLU counterpart exit a respawn and head away from him.  Instinct took hold and Scout lunged for the BLU knocking him down to the ground, stopping him from going any further.   They rolled across the ground and the BLU bit his arm before shouting and struggling to get him off.

 

“What the fuck man?  Your stupid RED brain don’t know what a ceasefire is?”  The BLU swung a fist into the RED’s jaw knocking him back before he kicked him to separate them even more before reaching for his gun.  RED Scout lunged at him, smashing the BLU’s skull into the ground.

 

“You fucktards asked for this.”  RED spat before punching at the BLU’s face before the other kicked him in the gut, knocking him off to the side.  There was a moment as the two Scouts looked at each other before they lunged back at it, fists flying and curses spewing from their mouths as the two Bostonians went back to the roots of fist fighting.

 

BLU Scout aimed a hard kick at the RED’s ribs, making a sickening crunch before falling back.  The BLU began punching his face rapidly as he leapt on top of him.  The RED smashed his fist against the side of the BLU’s temple, making him fall to the side, dazed as they both panted in choppy breaths.

 

The RED stood up, one hand pressing against his ribs as he pulled out his pistol and placed against the BLU’s forehead.  The kid’s eyes crossed as he looked at the muzzle and coughed up some blood.  “Looks like I’m the better Scout.  But hurry back, I want to kick your ass some more.”  He said before pulling the trigger, blood seeping from the hole in the BLU’s head before Scout limped down the hall groaning in pain.

 

“Damn it, Med…” He stooped in his shout and just stared blankly.  They had no Medic, the BLU’s had taken him.  Scout ran his hand under his nose which came back bloody.  That fight had been more violent then he realized as he turned to limp down the hall towards where Engie had set up the dispenser.

 

* * *

 

 

Engie and Pyro’s footsteps echoed down the hall as they ran before they skidded to a halt in front of the door to the medical bay.  They slammed the door open and looked around the empty room with no Medic in sight.  He frowned before looking back at Pyro.

 

“Check everywhere buddy.  If we’re lucky he’s still in here somewhere.”

 

“Murph.”  Pyro gave a nod before opening desk drawers and cabinets, looking inside each for their missing doctor.

 

Engie checked the few medical closets that were in the room, but they showed to be empty as well.  There was no sign of the doc.  It made no sense; there was no god damn way they could have cleaned up everything and moved him without a trace.  There would be something, there had to be something.

 

He looked over the BLU Medics desk that had papers scattered across it, but nothing to support that Medic had been here.  “Damn, Spy can’t do anything right!”  He growled before glancing back at Pyro who was checking under the medical beds.  “You find anything Pyro?”  The firebug stood up and shook her head sadly.

 

“We better check the other rooms then.  Don’t look so sad buddy, we’ll find him.”  Engineer tried to be positive, but that dark feeling in his gut was screaming that something was horribly wrong.  Engie loaded his shot gun and looked at Pyro who held his flame thrower.  He gave a quick battle shout before charging out the door, Engie quick on his heels.

 

The two RED’s ran down the hall, stopping at each door they came to, kicking open some of the locked ones and checking the rooms over to make sure medic wasn’t tied up in any of them.  Each empty room had the feeling of dread growing.  The sounds of the fighting echoed throughout the base which was increasing in volume with every passing moment.

 

A respawn door opened ahead of them and a shirtless BLU Heavy charged out before he noticed them, raising his gun at them.  Pyro moved quickly charging at the man with his flame thrower taking a few bullets in the process as he ignited the BLU, burning him until he fell to the ground in a chard mess.

 

Engie placed a hand on Pyro’s shoulder.  “Come on, we have to hurry and find Medic and then get out of here.”  The Pyromancer nodded before looking around, paranoid for danger as Engie went to kick open the next door.  There was a slick sound and he felt a splash of blood on the back of his neck.  His blood froze as he whipped around to find the BLU Medic glaring at him, blutsauger in hand and Pyro’s unmoving body between them.

 

Engie moved fast, diving into the room behind him, ducking for cover as the needles fired, one digging into his back.  He took aim with his shot gun and fired back, the exchange lasting only a few seconds before both clips ran empty.  “Aw hell.”  He growled and threw the gun to the floor as the Medic charged in, Uber saw in hand.  He dove for him knocking them both to the ground.

 

The Medic drove the saw into his shoulder as he cursed at him in German before ripping it out and driving it into his side.  “I’m going to saw through your bones.”  He hissed as he yanked out the blade ready to drive it back into him before an axe embedded itself into the BLU’s shoulder.

 

Blue eyes widened as blood ran from the doctor’s mouth, dripping down his chin onto Engie’s shirt before the axe was ripped out of the man’s shoulder.  The BLU fell sideways eyes growing dim.  Engie looked up at Pyro who held her bloody axe and was glaring at the body as if it offended him before turning his masked face back to him.  He held out a gloved hand to him and Engie took it and grunted in pain as he was pulled into a standing position; leaning against Pyro breathing hard.

 

“Thanks pal, you saved me back there.”  He panted out, trying to block out the pain.  They still had a job to do.

 

“Murph murph mmmmurph.”  Pyro mumbled in concern as he poked gently at his shoulder and side, judging the bleeding and damage before making more worried noises.

 

“Come on now, it doesn’t even hurt.”  He lied.  “Let’s finish looking through this hall for the doc and then head back to my dispenser and get healed up, alright?”  He asked the firebug who looked at him for a while with her head cocked to one side before nodding.  “Good, let’s go.  I’ll even make you a new plushy for your collection.”  Engie added making the Pyromancer clap his hand excitedly before they headed back into the hall.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The battle in the kitchen raged on as Heavy unloaded Sasha into the BLU Scout who had joined the fray.  The BLU Solider charged out into the open with his rocket launcher firing where Sniper was shooting the BLU’s.   Heavy heard the chunks of flesh hitting the ground behind him before unloading his gun into the BLU.

 

Heavy let himself sink into his rage; a viscous cycle of hatred he usually despised, but any time he tried to dispel it he thought of his Medic tied up somewhere.  It fuelled the fire and he was going to have revenge, he would kill them all over and over, an endless cycle of pain.

 

Pain shot through his shoulder as he whipped around and saw the BLU Engineer, his tiny pistol shaking in his hands, blue eyes wide with fear as he realized his mistake before rushing down the nearby hall in retreat.  Heavy let out a snarl and chased after the smaller man, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as his prey practically leapt through a pair of double doors.

 

Shoving the doors open, Heavy saw the BLU who was struggling to open his tool box.  Dropping Sasha to the ground, Heavy’s mind was lost to the mind numbing rage.  He grabbed the man’s neck from behind crushing it slowly, causing the Engineer to gasp out in pain before Heavy chucked him across the room and into the far wall.

 

Groaning in pain, the BLU Engie tried to sit up, goggles having been knocked from his forehead during his tumble.  Heavy stalked towards him as terrified blue eyes looked up at him.  He had nowhere to go with the wall at his back.  “W-why are you doing this?”  Asked the Engineer, his voice trembling.

 

Something snapped in Heavy and he grabbed the front of the Engineers white shirt.  “Where is my Medic?”  He all but hissed.  The BLU frowned.

 

“W-what?” He stuttered out, brow creased in confusion.  Heavy snarled and tossed him back to the ground, the man let out a groan and tried to crawl away in a feeble attempt before heavy bought his foot down on the man’s back, crushing him into the ground.

 

“I will ask again.  Where is my Medic?”  When no response came other than harsh breathing he dug his foot harder into the man’s spine causing him to cry out in pain.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”  Engie shouted which seemed to be a mistake as the foot removed itself from his back, only to slam into his ribs sending him skidding across the floor.

 

“You are lying and I do not like liars.”  Heavy growled as he wrenched the man up from the floor.  He slammed him into the nearby wall, pinning him there as his feet dangle above the floor.  Heavy looked into the wide terrified eyes of the man.  “I will ask again little man.  Where is my Medic?”  The Engineer just trembled and Heavy snarled and raised his fist and punched the man’s face.

 

“I-I don’t k-know what you’re t-talking about.”  He stuttered out as Heavy struck him again, blackening one of his eyes.

 

“There will be pain without end if you don’t tell me where he is right now.”  The BLU just trembled and shook his head and Heavy slammed his fist into the man’s ribs which made a sickening crack.

 

“I don’t know anything.”  The BLU tried to reason.

 

Heavy grabbed his ungloved human hand and took hold of one of his fingers.  “I start breaking them till I get answer.”  He said simply and snapped the pointer finger, making the man give a strangled scream before Heavy moved to the middle finger, snapping it as well in two different places.  The BLU coughed blood that fell down his chin and dripped onto his shirt.

 

“You’re wrong.”  He groaned out before Heavy broke another finger and another.  The pain was intense as he started to black out.  The BLU was dropped to the floor and was kicked in the stomach and began coughing up blood wanting to curl up and die.

 

Heavy reached down and grabbed him by the neck and started to crush his wind pipe.  “We are not done baby man.”  He said grinning as dark rage burned in his eyes.  The screams that followed echoed down the hall and blended into the battle raging in the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

Scout looked into his Force of Nature.  He was running out of ammo.  “Hold down the fort Demo, I’m going back for ammo.”

 

“Aye lad.”  Demo nodded, setting up another sticky bomb trap.  “I can hold till ye get back.”

 

Scout turned on his heel and began running back to the storage room.  The BLU spy watched him with a raised eyebrow.  He had been watching the two while under cloak, waiting for the right moment to strike.  He guessed early on that they had a setup which would explain how they returned so quickly when killed.  He just didn’t know where it was.  But now, all he had to do was follow the incompetent Scout and he would take him directly there.

 

He followed him back through their base, watching as he entered an unused storage room.  Spy narrowed his eyes.  So that’s where it was.  He checked his gun making sure it was loaded, just in case and readied his knife.  The storage room only had one door.  Scout, having no other exit and being unsuspecting would be an easy kill.  An opportunity like this was hard to pass up.  Spy detested the Scout after all.  The brat was loud and obnoxious.  He often struck Spy as ignorant, bad mannered and selfish.

 

The door to the storage opened and Spy was surprised that the fool didn’t go rushing out like he normally would, but closed the door quietly and looked around for a moment.  He was actually being cautious.  Spy thought for a moment, wondering if a disguise would fool the boy.  Cautious or not he was still gullible.

 

He didn’t have a chance to disguise as the RED Scout turned to run back down the hall to rejoin the fight.  Spy acted quickly, deactivating his cloak and aiming his knife for his kill.  Scout dodged to the side, Spy’s knife missing by mere inches; he turned to face the Spy as he heard him de-cloak.

 

“I knew I felt something in here.”  Scout glared.  “Sneaky bastard.”

 

Spy sent a sneer of his own towards the ignorant child.  “Maybe if you ask nicely I’ll kill you quickly.”  Quickly, he thought, but not painlessly.

 

“Screw you, freak.”  Scout pointed his Force of Nature.  Spy dove towards him, pushing his arm to the side making him miss his shot.  The shot rang loudly next to Spy’s ear.  He cringed and tried to ignore the pain as he moved. He shoved his elbow into Scouts chest, winding him and knocking him to the ground.  Getting on top of Scout, his knife threatening to pierce his throat.

 

Scout grabbed Spy’s arm with one hand and his wrist with the other.  The two struggled like that for what seemed like forever.  The tip of Spy’s knife touched Scout’s neck, drawing a small amount of blood.  A burst of panic burned in Scouts chest.  With a burst of strength he pulled his leg up and kicked Spy in the chest, pushing him off.  As Spy scrambled to his feet, Scout reached for his Force of Nature.  Grabbing his gun, Scout whirled in Spy’s direction and fired.  The pellets clanged against the wall next to the BLU as he ran around the corner for cover.

 

“You’re making this much more painful than it needs to be.”  Spy called out as he readied his gun.

 

“You’re the one hiding like a fucking coward!”

 

Spy didn’t respond to that.  Surely the idiot didn’t understand what a tactful retreat was.  He leaned as close to the edge as possible and peeked over the edge.  Scout was standing a little off center in the hall.  Scout took his aim as he spotted him and fired again.  Spy pulled back, listening as the pellets ricocheted off the wall.  Spy inhaled, holding the Ambassador tightly.  He knew where the Scout stood and had great aim.  He doubted Scout had moved, tactics weren’t the boy’s strong point.

 

Taking a deep breath, Spy readied himself and rounded the corner; he took aim and fired twice.  The first shot landed in Scout’s shoulder, making him drop his Force of Nature.  The second went through his calf, making him drop to the floor.  Scout reached for his weapon only for Spy to kick it away as he rushed over. He pointed the Ambassador directly in Scouts face, a smile creased his lips.

 

“I hate you.” Scout glared up at him.

 

Spy tilted his head slightly then pulled the trigger.  Scout fell back, his lifeless eyes looking at the ceiling.  Spy laughed, feeling quite satisfied.  He rubbed his ear from the pain and kicked the boy in the side for good measure.  He would have to see their Medic after this.  He looked to the storage room and readied his sapper.  Stepping in, he cautiously looked around.  No one else seemed to be there.

 

On the other end of the room he saw the RED dispenser.  Just behind that, in-between a few boxes, was the teleporter.  He walked forward with obvious intent, he just had to be quick or the RED Scout would come rushing out and he’d have another brawl on his hands.  Just as he took another step forward he felt a spray of bullets pierce his side.  He screamed in agony as he turned, expecting to see another member of the RED team.

 

While it was RED, it wasn’t what he had expected.  It was a level three sentry positioned a good distance away from the teleporter.  Hidden from the view of anyone who entered the room.  He hadn’t heard the beeping of the machine, due to his already ringing ears.  Spy reached for his watch and tried to cloak, knowing it was in vain but he still had to try.  The sentry fired its rockets and at that moment he knew he was going to die.  There was no escaping.  Cursing himself in those last brief moments, feeling just as foolish as the Scout.  The explosion engulfed him and the pain he felt was brief as he was torn apart.  The ringing in his ears died out leaving nothing but static.

 

“Bloody hell!”  The RED sniper shouted having gone through the teleporter just in time to see the fireworks.  He looked over the chunks of the BLU Spy and the surrounding area.  The Spy would most likely be back, better equipped next time.  He only hoped they had found their Medic by now, or they’d need someone to stand guard until they did.  He ran to the door and froze, Scout was laying on the ground just outside.  Rushing over he could see the kid was already dead, and it was obviously the work of the BLU Spy.  Sniper ground his teeth and stood.  He’d be back from respawn soon enough.  Turning, he headed down the hall.  He had to get back to the rest of the team.

 

* * *

 

 

The BLU Sniper ran, sliding behind the cover of upturned furniture.   “Come out and face me like a man, you hippie!”  The RED Soldier barked as he fired another rocket in the room.  The Sniper didn’t budge, preferring to hide then to run out and be blasted to pieces.  “If you do not, I will make you.”

 

BLU Sniper huddled down as low as he could, listening to the footsteps of the RED become louder as he came near.  He flinched hearing the sound of a rocket being fired and exploding in between him and RED.  “Hold it right there, maggot!”  More rockets fired, all blasting near the RED, making him retreat back a bit.  Sniper slowly lifted himself to see what was happening.  “I should have known something like this was going to happen.”  The BLU Soldier shouted angrily at his counterpart.  “You can’t expect the enemy to fight honorable like a true American would!”

 

“What do you know about honor?”  RED Soldier pointed his finger accusingly.  “You’re the terrorists around here!”

 

“Terrorists?  Please.  Take a look in the mirror, buttercup.  You’re the one in communist colors.  Where’s your hammer and sickle?”

 

The RED Soldier stared at the BLU angrily.  His face a bright red, matching his uniform.  He pointed his weapon and fired.  The BLU, holding the black box and dressed in only his boxes, was just as fired up to fight.

 

“Oh, merde!”  The RED Spy cursed as he ran for cover, rockets bursting all around the room.  His cloak flickered slightly from his quick movement to get away.  While he had come to help, all he wanted to do now was get away.  When those two fought like that it was dangerous for both RED and BLU team members to be around them.  He wasn’t surprised when the BLU Sniper sprinted out of the room.  It was best to just leave them be until they were finished proving who the ‘better American’ was.

 

* * *

 

 

The RED Engineer sighed as they cleared another room.  They had been through most of the damn base with no sign of their missing Medic.  They should have found something by now, but there had been nothing.  He leaned against the wall as he watched Pyro who was opening small boxes and looking inside each box for their Medic.

 

“Buddy, I don’t think the doc can fit into any of those boxes.”  He said as he ran a hand down his face.  Pyro moved and stood in front of him and he looked up into the eyes in the mask as Pyro placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Murphh murph?  Murph mur murmurph.”  Pyro said and Engie smiled up at her.

 

“You’re right, we can’t give up.  But the longer we look around this base, the more I think he’s not here and never was.  There should have been some trace of him, but…nothing.”  He sighed and Pyro just tilted his head in confusion.

 

“I think we need to inform the others that we haven’t seen Medic and have them keep an eye out.  I have a feeling that Spy is wrong for once, he must have made a mistake.”  Pyro nodded and clapped his hand before grabbing the engineer and dragging him down the hallway towards the sound of fighting.

 

As the two ran they spotted Sniper who was focused on what he was seeing through his scope.  Pyro poked the Australian in the shoulder, making the man jump as he turned and glared at him before noticing Engie.

 

“What’s wrong mates?  Find Medic yet?”  He asked.

 

“We can’t seem to find head or tails that the doc was even here.  There’s just no sign of him.”

 

“Nothing at all?”  Should have known better than to trust a Spy.”  He spat.          

 

“Nothin’, I don’t know what to make of it.  Just keep your eye out and let the others know if you see them.  Me and Pyro are going to let some of the others know and keep lookin.” Engie pulled off his helmet and ran a hand over his bald head before placing back on his head.

 

“Will do mate.”  Sniper replied before running down the hall toward the battle.

 

“Come on Pyro, let’s head to the dispenser and see if anyone is there.”  Pyro nodded and lead the way, burning a path through the BLU Demo when he got in their way.  It had been easy as the man had already been wounded so it was a quick kill.

 

They reached the door just as it bust open, smacking Engie in the face as Solider looked down at him.  “Come on cupcake, movie it.  I have things to do, people to kill.”

 

“We have bigger problems Solider, than that.  Me and Pyro can’t find Medic at all.  I’m thinking that…”

 

“Damn those BLU’s they must have disposed of his body!” Solider interrupted.

 

“No, I don’t think he was ever here.  Look will you just keep your eyes open and …”

 

“And beat the enemy till I find out what they did with our Medic.  What if they brain washed him so they could have two doctors in battle?  We will not stand for this!”  He turned and started to run down the hall back to the kitchen to fight before Engie and Pyro held him back.

 

“No! Just tell the others that we can’t find him and to keep their eyes open!”  Engie shouted, exasperated at the man.

 

“Will do Engie!”  He shouted before running off, Pyro looked at the Engineer who was rubbing his temples.

 

“That man gives me a headache.”  He muttered and Pyro patted his back in sympathy.

 

They had refiled their ammo and health and had moved down the hall once more before Engineer felt a hand on his shoulder yank him back, spinning him around.  He blinked once at the empty air behind him before Spy rematerialized in front of him, a scowl on his face.

 

“What do you mean you can’t find our Medic?”  He all but hissed out.  “Did you even look where I told you to?”  He all but shouted.

 

“We tore that place apart Spy, and every room we passed.  Give it up Spy, you were wrong.”  Engie jabbed his finger against Spy’s chest in anger.

 

“I am never wrong.”  He sneered.  Engie just shook his head and began to walk away, done dealing with the man.

 

“There’s a first time for everything, Spy.”  He shouted back.

 

Pyro looked after his comrade before turning a glaring look at Spy and made a threatening jester.  Spy only rolled his eyes at the fire starter before Pyro had to run to catch up with Engineer.

 

* * *

 

 

Heavy stared down at the man who looked back up, trembling with fear.  The look tore at Heavy, making him feel guilty.  The man had done him no wrong.  Even when on the battle field the Engineer, unlike the other BLU’s used restraint when their team had won.  And here he was torturing him.  He clenched his teeth, feeling no better than the men who had held his family captive those many years ago.  The Engineer whimpered bringing back Heavy’s attention.  Heavy sighed and reached out to the BLU.  The Engineer tensed and squirmed a bit wanting to get away.  “Will make it fast.”  Heavy promised.  He placed one hand on the Engineers smooth head and the other under his stubbly chin.

 

With a sick snap, the BLU fell to the floor with a thud.  Heavy stared at the Engineers form as all life faded.  He had caused him so much pain, the least he could do was end it.

 

Turning, he picked up Sasha and gave her a quick look over after he had tossed her aside so carelessly before.  He would have to apologize later, however, as he still had work to do.  Heavy quickly left the workshop and ran down the hall.

 

Spy was hunched over, trying to catch his breath while cursing Soldiers name.  He looked up hearing Heavy’s footsteps and straightened up.  “Ahh, monsieur “Eavy, ‘ave you…” Spy trailed off as the giant man walked past him, not even sparing him a glance.  Spy gave him a questionable look as he pulled out a cigarette wondering what the man was up to.

 

Heavy opened the doors of the BLU respawn room.  As he entered the BLU Engineer jumped back seeing the giant again.  Heavy stopped where he was and put Sasha down, raising his hands in a non-threatening way.

 

“I not here to hurt you.”  The BLU gave him a skeptical look.  He kept his distance, ready to run if he had to.  “You swear you and your team know nothing about our Medic?”  Heavy asked calmly.

 

BLU Engineer swallowed.  “I swear, we didn’t have anything to do with your medic goin’ missin’.”

 

Heavy’s heart sunk; this was the only lead they had.  If his Medic wasn’t here, where else could he be?  Heavy rubbed his face, signed and picked up Sasha.

 

Engineer cleared his throat.  “Uh, we need to stop all this.”  Heavy looked back in his direction, making the smaller man flinch again.  “Uh, what I’m sayin’ is…if that’s why y’all are here, then there’s no reason to keep on fightin’.”  Heavy stared at the nervous BLU for a moment before nodding.  Engineer exhaled with relief.  “Alrighty then.  We can do this civilly.  We ain’t got nothin’ to hide.”  The BLU slowly started making his way to the door.  As he drew close, Heavy abruptly grabbed his shoulder.  Engineer flinched fearing the giant would begin tormenting him again.  Heavy simply looked him in the eyes and spoke.

 

“Da, we do this small man’s way.  But if I find out you have lied, the pain you felt before will be many times worse.”

 

The engineer stiffly nodded, and Heavy released his grip.  He followed the shaken man out of the door and the two walked towards the sound of battle.

 

The quick thuds of footsteps grew louder as the BLU Scout rushed around the corner, holding his scatter gun.  “Yo, Engie, watch out!”  The Scout raised his weapon to fight, but Engineer rushed over grabbing the boys arm.

 

“No, ya don’t have ta do that.  No more fightin’ ya hear?”  Scout looked between the two.  While he was eager to fight Heavy, he found himself more concerned for his teammate.

 

“What happened?”  What did he do?”  Scout asked in a hushed tone, glancing at the RED behind him.

 

“That’s not important-“

 

“Like hell it is, tell me what he did.”  Scout demanded.

 

Engineer sighed and placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder.  “…Just…Help me stop all this ruckus.  We’ll all discuss this in the work shop.  Understood?”  Scout reluctantly nodded and ran to the battle, to follow Engie’s request.

 

 

The air in the BLU Engineers work shop was thick with tension as both RED and BLU stood around one of the large workbenches, their weapons resting in front of them.  Eyes glanced back down at them every now and then just waiting for the tension to snap and they would be back to trying to rip out each other’s throats.

 

RED Engineer placed his hands on the table before clearing his throat, looking at the half dressed BLU’s across the table.  “All right.  We all just need to take it easy for a moment and relax.”  Pyro m _urphed_  in agreement.

 

“Easy for you to say, you attacked us first, remember wankers?”  The BLU Sniper said, irritated with his arms folded as if he was dressed and not in his pajamas.  The man ran a hand through his hair before sighing.  “Look sorry, we have all had just a hell of a morning.”

 

“Well, we had a hell of a night with a misunderstanding on our part.”  RED Engie replied.  The tension seemed to lighten by a fraction.  It was as good as it was going to get.  Engie took a deep breath before glancing at Pyro who gave him a nod.

 

“We want to ask you all a question, but we want the truth from you.  Did you kidnap our Medic?”  The room fell deathly quiet before the BLU Engineer spoke.

 

“No, we did not kidnap your doctor.”  His voice echoed in the large room, and the BLU Sniper opened his mouth to say something when a snort interrupted him.

 

“Funny that we are just going to believe them, and not even consider the fact that they are lying to us.”  Spy lit a cigarette and sneered at the BLU’s.  Eyes on both sides glanced down at their weapons.

 

“Small man should learn to keep mouth shut when he has no prove.”  BLU Heavy growled at him as he glanced down at Natasha.

 

“Oh, but monsieur, I do.  I slipped into your base last night in search of our missing Medic.”  Spy paused as he took a drag off his cigarette as the BLU team glared at the man, hands hovering over their weapons before Spy continued.  “I happened to walk past the medical lab where I saw our Medic tied up in a chair and the big buffoon striking him as he struggled to get free.”  Spy said with a triumphant smirk.

 

The BLU’s turned and looked at their Heavy in confusion while he glared at the RED Spy.  If looks could kill, Spy would have been dead ten times over.

 

RED Pyro tilted it’s head as he looked at the BLU’s before pulling on Engie’s sleeve, trying to get his attention.  Engie finally looked at him with a frown.  “What is it Pyro?  We’re kind of busy.”

 

“Murph.”  He said, pointing at the BLU Medic who was standing next to the BLU Heavy.  The man’s eyes were wide and his jaw hung open as he just stared at the RED Spy.

 

“Uh, what’s wrong with your doc?”  Engie asked as the man’s face turned a deep shade of red.  A hand had come up to cover his mouth as all eyes, BLU and RED, starred at the German in confusion.

 

“Your Medic is a Spy.”  The RED solider whispered to the BLU one who looked ready to start fighting all over again.

 

“N-nien!”  The Medic suddenly shouted and pointed a finger at the RED Spy.  “You saw!?”  His voice raising to a higher pitch.

 

“I did and we know you have our Medic tied up somewhere in your base, so just tell us and end this whole mess so we can all go home.”  Spy retorted.  The BLU Medic shook his head a few times before opening his mouth.

 

“Nein nein, that was not your Medic…it vas….”  He tried but trailed off, his face becoming redder.

 

“Mine.”  Heavy finally said, grabbing one of BLU Medic’s hands and pulled the man close to his bare chest, wrapping a large arm around the slimmer man’s waist as he held him close, glaring at the RED’s as the BLU Medic hid his face.

 

The room fell silent as all eyes were looking at the two BLU’s before the Medic murmured.  “It vas … role play night…” His words echoed loudly in the Engineers work room.

 

Loud laughter escaped the BLU Scout as he doubled over, clutching at his gut.  “Oh my god!  Doc!”  He laughed again, tears in his eyes.  “I didn’t know you were into such kinky shit.”  Medic continued to hide his face against BLU Heavy’s chest.

 

RED Spy’s mouth hung open, his cigarette hanging from his lip before it fell to the table, his eye twitching.  “You ‘ave got to be kidding me.”  He said, unbelieving as he stared at the BLU couple.

 

BLU Heavy glared at him before placing his lips on the top of the doctor’s head and smirked at the RED Spy.  Medic pulled away and wacked the side of his head whispering harshly in German at the man before folding his arms with a huff, his checks still bright pink.  Heavy paid no mind and simply pulled the doctor back towards him, wrapping his arms around the his waist.

 

RED Heavy had to look away from them, it only made the hollow feeling in him grow and he glanced at Engineer.  “We still have problem.”  He said and Engie nodded at him.

 

“Heavy’s right.  We still have a problem here fella’s.  Our Medic went missing sometime during the battle yesterday.”

 

BLU Sniper frowned.  “Yer sure you looked everywhere for him?”  Engie nodded gravely.

 

“Aye, we did.”  The RED Demo said, sipping from his bottle before continuing.  “Inside and out of the base.  The man just up and disappeared into thin air.”

 

The BLU Pyro raised his hand.  “Murph murph murrphh.”

 

The BLU Engineer frowned and sighed.  “Pyro wants to know if you checked his bathroom.”  The BLU Scout let out a small laugh and Engie glared at him for it.

 

RED Pyro folded his arms and nodded.  “Muprh.”  Answering the other Pyro’s question.

 

“Maggots!”  BLU Soldier shouted, getting everyone’s attention.  “So what if your Medic went AWOL.  It’s not our problem.  You have no right to attack us like some lowdown dirty terrorists!”

 

There was a loud bang as RED Soldier slammed his fists on the table.  He sped around the table to where his counterpart was and pointed his rocket launcher at him.  The BLU grabbed his black box and pointed it as well.  There was small clatter as other Mercs picked up their weapons as well.  They all stood waiting for someone to make the first move.

 

“Would everyone just stop?”  BLU Sniper shouted, making his way to the Soldiers.  “You’re both actin’ like kids, and we still got a serious issue on our hands.”  He pushed both their weapons down.

 

“Like I said, it’s not our problem.”  BLU Soldier shouted.

 

“I hate to break it to ya Soldier boy, but it is our problem.  Or did ya forget how to count?”  Sniper motioned to the rest of the mercenaries. BLU Soldier looked over everyone, his arms folded over his chest.  He looked back to sniper with a raised eyebrow.  “Spy’s gone ya bloody idiot.”

 

Soldier looked back and shrugged.  “He’s sneaking around somewhere.”

 

“You don’t know him like I do.  He’d be here for something this big.”

 

“Maybe.  Who saw ‘im last?”  BLU Demo asked.

 

RED Sniper leaned over to Spy.  “Hey spook, what about scout?  Ya seen him since the fight?”

 

Spy shook his head and opened his mouth to speak.

 

“Hey RED, if ya got something to say, then say it out loud.” BLU Sniper demanded.

 

Spy straitened his tie and Sniper sighed.

 

“I saw your spook.”  RED Sniper finally said.  “He was gettin’ blasted apart by our sentry.  That was a little before your twerp of a Scout came running in, telling everyone to stop fightin’.”

 

“He should have been back from respawn a long time ago then.”  BLU Demo pointed out.

 

“I don’t think it’s just your spy.  I saw our scout dead a while back too, and I haven’t seen him since neither.  Unless someone else has.”  Red Sniper looked around hopefully, but no mercenary spoke up.

 

“You don’t think that…maybe the respawn…”  The BLU Scout spoke but trailed off.

 

“What you’re tryin’ to say…”  The RED Engineer paused, swallowing a lump in his throat.  “…Is that the respawn didn’t bring them back.”

 

The room fell into an eerie silence as both teams regarded one another, a familiar fear in their eyes for their missing comrades as a sharp chill ran down their spines.  This was not supposed to happen.  Something has gone very, very wrong.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pyro will be referred as he, she or it, depending on the writers mood :)


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to morgana_fire who spends the time to go over and beta this story, and deals with my nonsense. You are the best!

It was the sharp cold breeze and groan of metal that brought Spy back to the waking world.  He blinked his eyes opened and stared blankly up at the grey sky above him as the wind faded leaving nothing but a cold silence. Sitting up, Spy groaned as his head throbbed with the motion.  
  
  
  
“Mon dieu.” He groaned and pressed a hand to his forehead as he tried to will the pain away.  
  
  
  
As the pain faded to a low, ignorable throb, Spy opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.  The buildings around him seemed to be in a state of rotting decay, the walls splattered with a dark sludge and unrecognizable stains.  With a frown, he tried to recall what had happened.  
  
  
  
Images of a RED sentry locking onto him surfaced in his memory; he had been killed, but where was he now?  Had the respawn failed?  Spy let out a low curse as he stood from the ground and began to take a more detailed look at his surroundings, logging the details into his mind.  
  
  
  
The buildings rose high into the air, twisting into strange directions due to the way they had eroded away.  Windows had been boarded up haphazardly and some of the planks of wood had fallen, only hanging by one side, threatening to fall with just a brush of wind.  What little light there was failed to illuminate the inside of the buildings, the insides dark and impenetrable making Spy feel uneasy.  Anything or anyone could be inside, watching him, ready to strike at any moment.  
  
  
  
With a frown, Spy began to walk down the street, the buildings making it feel a bit claustrophobic, as he tried to figure out where he was.  A sharp gust of wind had the buildings around him creak and groan, giving him cause to worry about a building collapsing on him.  High pierced whistling blew with the breeze as the wind played through the broken windows, its music eerie, giving a more foreboding feel to the place.  
  
  
  
“Where the ‘ell am I?” Spy scowled as he continued to wander down his make shift path around the buildings.  This place was like nothing he had ever seen, and he had seen a lot during his travels, but nothing like this.  
  
  
  
A sharp cracking sound filled the air and had a chill of fear running down his spine along with the feeling of being watched pressing heavily down on him.  Spy moved his hand down to his cloak and dagger and activated it.  The cloak came to life only to flicker on for a mere second before it turning back off.  Scowling, Spy raised up his hand to look at the damn thing.  Of all the times for it to short circuit.   He took a quick look at it, trying to fix it the best he could without taking it off.   It would take too much time and he had a feeling he needed to keep moving; it felt like someone was watching him.  
  
  
  
Unease began to fill him and his eyes darted around, glancing at the empty buildings, but it was too vast with too many shadows that could be hiding anything.  Spy moved back into one of the shadows himself so as to not be easily spotted.  
  
  
  
The feeling of eyes on his back never left as he continued to move through the maze of twisted metal buildings.  He needed to find a way out of this hellish place, and fast.  Pulling out his cigarette case, the part he used to disguise himself, Spy fiddled with it as he walked; but it was dead just like his cloak and dagger device.  He almost threw it to the ground in frustration, but thought better of it and placed it back inside his jacket pocket.  
  
  
  
His unease was not letting up, and the feeling of being followed had the hair on his head standing on edge.  Pulling out the Ambassador in a swift movement, Spy held it tightly in his grasp, ready to fire if anything came his way.  The sound of tumbling rocks caught his attention and he stealthily moved in the direction where the sound came from; ready to take whatever, or whoever it was by surprise.  
  
  
  
Coming to the corner, Spy paused and held his breath before peaking around it.  A flash of red had him ducking back around the corner as he readied himself.  Gun ready, he turned and aimed.  The space was empty and he slowly began to move forward, glancing at the buildings as he passed, looking for the figure he had seen.  
  
  
  
A slight thump and rocks skittering sounded behind had Spy’s heart stopping; he had been out maneuvered.  A cold barrel was pressed against his back along with the sound of a soft click as the weapon was made ready to fire.  
  
  
  
“Unfreakin believable!”  The Bostonian accent had Spy whipping around, ignoring the gun at his back as he came face to face with the one and only RED Scout.  The boy jumped back away from him as he turned to face him.  Scout still had his gun aimed at his chest as the boy glared back at him.  
  
  
  
“Scout?!  Mon dieu, I must be in ‘ell if you’re here.”  Spy said, annoyed that of all the people he could have run into, why did it have to be this boy?  With his free hand, Spy rubbed one of his temples as Scout watched his every move, the threat clear on his face; if he tried anything funny he would have a chest full of lead.  
  
  
  
“What’s your game, Spy?”  Scout finally asked, his voice full of hate and all of it directed at him.  
  
  
  
“Pardon?  I don’t have any idea what you ‘re talking about.”  Spy said in a cool tone as he met the kid’s blue eyes.  The boy’s hands were steady, but he could detect just a hint of unease and fear in those depths.  
  
  
  
“Don’t fuck with me.”  The kid nearly growled.  
  
  
  
“Do not worry, I would never set my standers so low.” Spy said with a smirk which seemed to irk the Scout enough that his grip tightened on his gun and he could see his jaw clench together.  
  
  
  
“I should just kill you now.”  Scout growled.  
  
  
  
“And to what purpose would that even serve, but leave you alone in this place?”  He replied.  It seemed as if the boy hadn’t realized the potential hazard of their situation.  With a sigh Spy holstered his weapon and held his hands out before him, showing he wasn’t going to cause the boy any harm.  Spy would rather not play a game of Russian roulette with the respawn machine in this place.  
  
  
  
“Don’t play dumb with me.”  Scout shouted as he lowered his own gun a fraction of an inch.  “I know this has to be some trick of yours.”  
  
  
  
Spy was about to growl out a denial, but was startled by the sound of metal banging against metal above them causing Scout to jump, his gun going off in the processes.  Spy flinched to the side and glanced over at the wall, which was now full of holes.  That had been too close for comfort, a few inches more and he would have been hit; the kid was too trigger happy.  
  
  
  
“Stop messing with me!” Scout shouted, his blue eyes flicking over the dark buildings.  
  
  
  
“I am not messing with you boy.  You almost shot me!”  The Frenchman shouted as he gestured to wall.  
  
  
  
“You’re the one who trapped me here.  This is all your fault.”  Scout yelled, his voice had a slight tremor to it, an unease in the movement of his feet that continued to shift as he looked about.   Spy would be able to disarm him easily enough, but he needed to get him to calm down and see reason.  
  
  
  
“If you would just fucking listen to me for a moment and we can figure this out.”  He said calmly, raising his hands up a bit as he began to walk towards the boy.  Being shot here did not sound like a good option.  
  
  
  
“No, no, you are just tricking me so you can fucking sink your knife in my back again.  I don’t know what you did, but you are gonna take me back home, or I’ll fucking kill you right here.”  Scout’s eyes were dark blue, cloudy with fear, confusion and mistrust; but a threat nonetheless.   Spy growled angrily at the threat that this child…child! Dared talk to him like that.  A few steps closer and he would be able to disarm him safely.  
  
  
  
“You idiot!  Do you really think I would trap myself in the place?  Think, Scout, use that tiny brain of yours for once.”  Spy snarled, trying to keep him distracted as he crept closer.  Scout began shaking his head, the gun in his hand trembling as if he was unsure of what to believe.   He was pressing his luck, Spy knew, but he was getting closer.  One wrong move and Scout, who was prone to acting rash, would most likely shoot him point blank in his chest.  Would he even respawn if that happened?  
  
  
  
Coming into close proximity of the boy, Spy acted quickly and shoved the kid against the wall.  The air rushed out of the boy’s lungs with an oomph from the impact, his gun flying from his hand as it skittered across the ground.  Spy pinned Scout’s hands above his head, snarling as Scout struggled and kicked out as he tried to free himself from the tight grip.  
  
  
  
“Will you shut up and just think for a second?” Spy shouted as he glared at the Bostonian, who was glaring right back at him.  
  
  
  
“Let me go you freak!  I’m going to kill you so hard, you won’t respawn for a year.”  Scout shouted right back, his struggling increasing to break free, but Spy had a firm grip on the boy.  Encasing the boy’s two hands into one of his, Spy slapped Scout across the face, causing the young man to stop his struggling and stare wide eyed at him, mouth hanging open.  
  
  
  
“Killing me isn’t going to solve anything.  You will still be stuck ‘ere in this place all alone.  So calm down.”  His voice was low and menacing.  
  
  
  
Something must have gotten through that thick skull as Scout quit his struggles, but his chest still heaved up and down.  They were so close now that their chests were nearly touching.  Scout broke eye contact and looked away.  Slowly releasing his hands, Spy stepped back and watched as the boy rubbed his wrists, his eyes still averted.  Heaving a sigh, Spy went and picked up Scouts gun from the ground and waited before holding it out to him.  
  
  
  
Blue eyes blinked back at him, eyes focusing as he took the weapon.  He heard a muttered thanks, which Spy just nodded at and turned away, glancing up at the sky which was slowly getting darker.  The silence dragged on between the two mercenaries.  
  
  
  
“Now what?” Scout finally asked.  
  
  
  
“What do you mean?” Spy replied, looking back at Scout who let out a low growl.  
  
  
  
“Don’t play me.”  His arms and hands gestured around them.  “What are we gonna do?  How are we gonna get outta this place?”  
  
  
  
“We are not going to do anything.”  Spy said with a small smirk.  “I, on the other hand, am going to find a way out of this place.”  Waving his hand in a dismissive motion and turning away from the boy and walking before he continued.  “But..if you want to follow me around like a lost little puppy, you may do so.”  
  
  
  
“Yeah right, you would just back stab me the second you had a chance.  I ain’t stupid Spy.” Scout said as he folded his arms over his chest.  
  
  
  
“Really, if I wanted to kill you, I would ‘ave done so already.  Besides, it would be pointless killing you as you are, unfortunately, worth more alive to me than dead at the moment.”  A cold breeze had some of the buildings creak and moaning around them.  Letting out a sigh, Spy stopped and looked over his shoulder.  Scout was bouncing on the balls of his feet, his face a plethora of emotions, unsure whether to follow after him or not.  
  
  
  
“Are you coming?”  He asked before turning around and continuing on.  He only counted to three before he heard footsteps and an indignant Scout angrily muttered behind him.  
  
  
  
“You better not try anything funny Frenchie.”  Scout threatened as he finally caught up.  Spy just rolled his eyes at the pitiful excuse of a threat.  
  
  
  
“I’m shaking in my suit.” He responded dryly and had to suppress his chuckle as Scout cursed under his breath.  
  
  
  
The sky was slowly getting darker as they traveled through the streets.  Undistinguishable noise came from within the darkness of the buildings; the breeze sounded like whispers, along with displaced scratching sounds that were difficult to pinpoint and seemed to echo around them.  It was unnerving.  
  
  
  
They had been walking for a while, and Spy decided it was time for a rest.  He was tired of walking and listening to Scout complain about his feet hurting and being bored out of his mind.  Spy was debating whether to kill the kid just to shut him up.  Scout sat on the ground, back against a wall as he tossed his baseball up into the air.  
  
  
  
“This place was a big city at some point.”  Scout said.  
  
  
  
“What?”  Spy asked as he pulled a cigarette out and lighted it.  He leaned against the wall next to the boy and took a long drag, letting the smoke sooth his frayed nerves.  
  
  
  
“This place, it’s a city.”  Scout repeated as he turned his ball over and over in his hands a few times before throwing it up into the air again.  
  
  
  
“What makes you say that?”  
  
  
  
“Well, the way the buildings are placed, the streets, just the size.  It has a sense of familiarity, if I compare it to my own hometown.”  Scout looked up and met Spy’s gaze.  “There was a lot of thought put into the plans for the layout and the structures than a normal city.”  The boy shrugged before tossing the ball back into the air again.  
  
  
  
Spy hummed around his cigarette, a frown on his face as Scout seemed to be lost in thought a moment before continuing.  “The buildings are built really high, almost like they had run out of space to expand, so they started to build the only way they could which was up, most likely to keep up with population growth.”  Scout rolled the ball in his hands, lost back into his thoughts.  
  
  
  
Frowning, Spy looked down at the kid before looking away.  That had sounded far too intelligent to come out of Scout’s mouth; but the kid did have a point.  This placed could have been a large city at some point, and if that was the case, what had happened to cause it to fall into ruin?  And where were all the people?  
  
  
  
A sharp gust of wind came through, kicking up dust into the air, bringing with it echoes of shattered screams and the screech of metal.  Scout bolted up from the ground, his small pistol in his hand as he whipped around in a tight circle, eyes peeled for danger.  
  
  
  
“You are like a little bunny, jumping at the wind.”  Spy said with a small smirk.  Scout turned to face him, a dark look on his face.  
  
  
  
“Go to hell, this place is fucking creepy.  Bet you feel right at home because you’re a creep…get it?”  Scout shot back before laughing loudly at his own joke.  
  
  
  
Rolling his eyes, Spy took the last pull of his cigarette, letting the smoke fill his lungs and calm his nerves before flicking the dead stump to the ground. Scout was like a young annoying child, the only one laughing at his own jokes.  A sharp clang of metal falling to the ground echoed loudly around them and Scout’s laughter died quickly in his throat as the sound of something groaning and being dragged across the ground reached his ears.  He pulled his own gun out and had it ready as the noise grew louder.  
  
  
  
The horror that came around the corner was nothing he was expecting to see.  It made his blood freeze in his veins, and dread fill his soul.   Through all of his years of being a mercenary you see things that other normal people would never dream of seeing, but nothing could come close to the abomination that was crawling towards them.  
  
  
  
The creature could have been human once, as it had some feature somewhat in common, but in its current shape the thing dragged itself forward, using two thin arms that were more bone then anything, the ends of them sharp and fragmented as they dug into the ground.  Its face was a horror in itself; eyes bulged out of its deformed head as it gurgled a black viscous liquid that fell to the ground from its gaping mouth, the lower jaw gone so that its tongue swung uselessly as it wheezed.  A trail of organs came from behind it, as if something had ripped it in half.  It left a trail of black blood as some of the organs still pumped and pulsed as if refusing to die.  The wind sent a putrid smell of something rotten, in the heights of decay.  Spy wondered how it was even still alive.  The sound of Scout gagging and dry heaving came from behind him.  
  
  
  
“What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck?” Scout began to chant.  It was loud enough to get the creatures attention as it paused, its head turned towards them as could only be its nose sniffed the air.  It grunted excitedly and began to head towards them, its movement’s jerky but quick.  
  
  
  
“Scout.” Spy hissed out as the thing gurgled, pulling itself faster across the ground.  Scout let out a shriek that was quickly followed by five rapid gun shots.  
  
  
  
The body crawling towards them convulsed as Scouts bullets dug into the rotting flesh.  Black blood gurgled and oozed from its mouth which pooled onto the ground as a high pitched shriek filtered out of its mouth.  Turning back to face Scout who was pale and eyes wide in fear.  He was almost positive his own face mirrored the boys perfectly.  They had to move as the thing kept crawling at them at a more determined pace.  
  
  
  
“Move!” Spy shouted as he pushed Scout into running down a tight pathway.  He tried to stay as close as possible behind the kid, but he was fast and started to fall behind as they ran.  
  
  
  
They ran a good distance until that creature was lost behind them.  Scout came to a stop, panting hard as he bent over, his hands on his knees as he began puking his guts out.  After his stomach was empty, Scout moved back a bit and collapsed on the ground, head in his hands.  
  
  
  
“What the hell was that?”  He asked looking up at Spy, his blue eyes full of fear.  “The bullets didn’t even slow it down.   What the fuck is going on?”  
  
  
  
“I do not know.” Spy said honestly, his eyes casting about for danger.  It seemed as if they had at least lost that abomination.  
  
  
  
Their rest was short lived as a loud high pitched shriek sounded above them.  Scout jumped to his feet as they both looked up above them.   Another monster looked down at them, its eyes red and glowing eerily in the fading light, a dark cavernous mouth opened revealing rows of sharp needle like teeth.  It had six arm-like appendages and seemed to clutch easily to the metal and concrete walls of the building.  It moved smoothly and quickly as he hung upside down staring at them.  
  
  
  
“Scout,” Spy said quietly. “Run.” Turning he gave the kid a shove to get him going.  
  
  
  
A loud howl sounded behind them and glancing over his shoulder Spy saw that thing coming after them.  It used the buildings, running along the sides, its appendages easily grabbing onto and propelling itself forward. Spinning, Spy took aim and shot into the beast, but his bullets did nothing to stop or even slow down its pursuit of them.  Cursing, he spun back around and collided into Scout’s back, sending them both forward into the brick wall.  It was a dead end.  
  
  
  
The beast continued to growl and make clicking and grunting noises as it closed in on them.  Scout pulled out his Force of Nature and began to fire at the thing as it dropped to the ground in front of them.   It didn’t slow down.  Its blood ran from the small wounds but showed no signs of stopping.  
  
  
  
Spy reloaded his own weapon and began to fire it into the beasts face, blasting chunks of blackened flesh from it.  One last shot hit its mark and the beast collapsed to the ground, its momentum taking it a few more feet forward.  A gush of air escaped its mouth and then was still.  Scout peeked over his shoulder to get a better look at the thing that tried to kill them.  
  
  
  
“Whoohoo, we killed it!” Scout let out a bubbling laugh and fist pumping the air before moving towards it.  
  
  
  
“I would not get to close to it, it might be playing dead.”  Spy cautioned the boy, trying to get control of his beating heart.  
  
  
  
“Nah, Spy it’s dead.”  Scout said as he poked at it with his foot.  “The ladies are gonna be all over me once I tell them I kill monsters too.”  
  
  
  
Spy rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to comment on Scouts inability to pick up girls when a flash of white lunged at the boy, knocking him to the ground kicking dirt into the air.  He acted without thinking, pulling his knife out and running to Scouts aid, even before the dust had settled.  Spy froze before he got to him.  
  
  
  
The RED Medic had Scout pinned underneath his body, a knee pressed against the boy’s chest, his bone saw against his neck, ready to rip it across the jugular.  
  
  
  
“D-Doc?” Scout stuttered out, afraid that at any moment the doctor would finish him off by slitting his throat open.  
  
  
  
“Herr Scout?”  Medic asked, his eyes staring down at the kid in confusion.  He pulled the sharp bone saw away from the runner’s neck and a thin trail of blood bubbled up from the small cut.  
  
  
  
The RED doctor stood up sharply and backed up, leaving Scout on the ground who sat up and stared at the mad surgeon, unsure what to do and afraid that the man may decide to finish what he started.  
  
  
  
  
“Vat…?”  Medic stared as he looked back and forth between the two other mercenaries and his bone saw, which was held tightly in his grasp.  
  
  
  
“Come on Doc, it’s me, Scout.”  The boy stood and moved towards Spy’s side, a hand pressed to his neck where he had been cut.  Medic frowned and glanced at his team mate, blue eyes narrowing behind his glasses.  The RED Medic had seen better days, that was for sure.  The once pristine white coat was streaked with dirt and dark blood, even some of the black sludge that seemed prevalent on the creatures and tears and holes peppered through it.  A bigger red-brown patch had spread over one of his shoulders, but must have been at least a day old.  
  
  
  
“Scout, I think it best if you keep your mouth shut for once.”  Spy said softly under his breath, causing the German’s eyes to lock onto him.  
  
  
  
“Zhis is a trap.”  The Medic said in a tone of finality.  Turning towards the fallen creature, he took his bone saw and rammed it through its skull, a crunching sound made him wince as it tore through the spinal cord, black blood splattering across his already filthy lab coat.  
  
  
  
“Calm yourself Doctor, the creature was already dead.”  Spy said.  
  
  
  
“You can never be too careful Herr Spy.” Medic replied as he flicked the bone saw to the side of him, causing more blood to splatter against the ground by his feet.  
  
  
  
“Doc, come on man, we’ve been lookin for ya everywhere.  Sniper made me look through the whole base, twice!”  Scout said, holding up two fingers.  
  
  
  
“If you are trying to fool me, you are going to have to try harder.  Although, you two are better than some of zee other illusions I have come across.”  Cool blue eyes glanced at them, cold and calculating.  
  
  
  
“Doctor, I believe you are mistaken.  We are no trick of this nightmarish place.”  Spy said as he pulled out a cigarette, sticking it between his lips unlit.  Those blue eyes locked onto him before the clouded with confusion.  
  
  
  
“You are zee BLU Spy.”  Medic said simply as he took more notice of them.  Scout jumped over to the Medic’s side and grinned wickedly at him, Spy only glared at the childish smirk on the boy’s face.  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry Doc, we have him outnumbered.  He won’t be able to do anything and if he does we will just kill him.”  Scout said, pulling out his baseball bat, ready to leap forward and bash in Spy’s skull.  Quick in a flash, Spy had his knife in his hand, pointed at the kid.  
  
  
  
“I would like to see you try.”  Spy challenged.  
  
  
  
“Nein!”  Medic shouted, and grabbed Scout’s shoulder, yanking him back.  “Do not be stupid. We need all zee help we can get in zhis place.  I cannot heal you if you get hurt.”  
  
  
  
“What do you mean you cannot ‘eal him?”  Spy questioned, noticing for the first time that the Medic’s was missing his key item for battle.  
  
  
  
“Zee Medi-gun does not vork here.”  Medic answered, pushing up his glasses.  
  
  
  
“Doesn’t work?”  Scout sounded a bit panicked at the notion.  
  
  
  
“Keep your voice down.” Medic hissed.  “Zhey will hear us.”  
  
  
  
“They?”  Spy asked, finally lighting his cigarette as Medic pointed a gloved finger at the corpse of the monsters.  
  
  
  
“zhose zhings.  Zhey come out vhen it gets dark to hunt.  Zhey are nightmares come to life.”  Medic shuttered and Scout looked concerned stepping a bit closer to Medic in fear.  
  
  
  
“What do you suggest we do?”  Spy asked.  
  
  
  
“Ve stick together.”  Medic held out a red gloved hand to Spy.  
  
  
  
“Agreed.”  Spy replied, taking the gloved hand and sealing the deal as Scout made a squawk of displeasure.  
  
  
  
“Ve need to move.  It is getting dark and I half a temporary shelter nearby.  It should be safe for zee night.”  Medic said as he looked up at the dark sky, a frown on his face.  Turning, he gestured for them to follow.  
  
  
  
Medic led them through a winding pathway, moving through some of the more dilapidated buildings.  Scout moved next to Spy and walked with him as they followed the RED Medic.  Spy glanced down at him but Scout didn’t look back, just clenched his jaw before opening his mouth.  
  
  
  
“I fucking hate you.”  Scout hissed, still refusing to look at the BLU before he moved ahead to walk next to Medic.  Spy rolled his eyes at the comment; honestly, killing the boy might just save them all a headache in the end.  Looking at the blood stains on the Doctor had him changing his mind.  It would be better to wait until they were back home.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Medic headed towards a rust colored building to a broken window and jumped inside, gesturing for them to do the same.   “Vatch your step and count to forty.”  He said as they came to a stair case and began climbing to the higher floors.  
  
  
  
“Why is it so freakin dark?”  Scout muttered before he let out a short shout as he tripped up the stairs, knocking into Spy who cursed at him.  Medic just rolled his eyes as they came to the landing.  
  
  
  
“Can’t you two be quite for a second?  Ve are almost zhere.”  Medic whispered at them as they came to a door.  Pulling it open, Medic shoved the two idiots inside before pulling the door closed behind them.  Then he grabbed a heavy sheet of metal and dragged in front of the door as well for extra security.  When he turned he caught Spy’s eyes in the dim light of the room.  
  
  
  
“Better safe zhan sorry.”  He told him before looking away and turning towards Scout.  The boy was peering out the small window that provided the meager amount of light that would be gone within a few hours.  
  
  
  
Medic knelt down on the ground where he had a small stack of old, splintered wood.  He began to place them strategically in order to get a fire going.  After the first few failed attempts, the BLU Spy moved down next to him and held out the lighter to him.  Medic nodded his thanks and after a moment had a small fire going.   Heaving a sigh, Medic flopped back against one of the walls as Spy sat opposite him across the fire.  
  
  
  
Pulling out a cigarette, the BLU placed it into his mouth before offering him one.  Taking the cigarette, he lit it before passing the lighter back to Spy and inhaled deeply.  
  
  
  
“Danke.”  Medic breathed out as the smoke wisped above him.  He gave a small sigh of pleasure.  
  
  
  
“Don’t mention it.”   Spy said, enjoying his own cigarette.  Leaning his head back against the wall, Medic let himself enjoy the moment of peace.  
  
  
  
“So, how long ‘ave you been in this ‘ellish place?”  The Spy asked him.  
  
  
  
“A day or two, I honestly don’t remember.” He shrugged, not lifting his head as he brought the cigarette back to his lips.  Scout moved away from the window and flopped down next to him, stretching his hands over the fire to warm them.  
  
  
  
“Well, we have been searching for you for about two days.”  Scout said.  “Heavy had the whole team looking after the battle when he couldn’t find you.  Hell, we even attached the BLU base thinking they had you tied up and being tortured.”  
  
  
  
Medic’s eyes glanced at Scout when he mentioned Heavy’s name.  Heavy had looked for him?  It made Medic’s heart speed up in his chest with warmth spreading through him.  He wanted to know more and was about to ask but Spy interrupted him with a scoff.  
  
  
  
“That is the reason you attacked our base?  Honestly you RED’s are very impractical.  Your team could have just asked us.”  
  
  
  
“Just so you could lie?  Yeah right, you BLU Scumbags can’t be trusted.”  Scout said sharply.  “And besides, our Spy saw our Medic tied up in your team’s infirmary.”  The boy folded his arms with a smug look on his face. Medic groaned and let his head fall back against the wall.   The two rivals had started bickering he would have to wait to ask about Heavy.  
  
  
  
“It was the BLU Medic he saw, you incompetent little fool.  ‘Ee was with ‘eavy all day, blowing off steam and trying to relax like the rest of us.”  
  
  
  
“I’m getting real sick of your voice.”  Scout snarled.  
  
  
  
“The feeling is mutual.”  Spy said smugly, taking another slow drag off his cig.  
  
  
  
“That’s it, I’m gonna bash your fucking skull in.”  Scout growled as he moved and grabbed his baseball bat.  
  
  
  
“Just so I can kill you again, hmmm?  You haven’t been doing too well out on the kill floor lately.” The butterfly knife flashed quickly through the Frenchman’s hand, ready as Spy smirked at the runner.  Both mercenaries were tense and ready to lunge and rip each other’s throats out.  
  
  
  
“Enough!  Vhat part of I can’t heal you did you not understand?  I do not know vat vill happen if you die.”  Medic shouted.  
  
  
  
“But you don’t know.  I could respawn back at the base for all you know, right?”  Scout said, his blue eyes dark as he watched Spy, his legs began to twitch, ready to move.  
  
  
  
“Excellent idea, I take it you are volunteering for the job?  Either way I won’t ‘ave to listen to your annoying voice.”  
  
  
  
Medic gritted his teeth, honestly, maybe it was better when he was all alone.  At least then he could hear his own thoughts.  Their arguing was getting to him and a headache was beginning to form.  
  
  
  
“Forget how to count?  There are two of us RED’s here, just in case you forgot how.”  The Bostonians accent was dripping with cockiness.  
  
  
  
Taking another deep hit, Medic tried to quell his anger.   Honestly, did Scout not realize what kind of situation they were all in?  This place was dangerous and it was better to have Spy on their side then against; safety in numbers.  
  
  
  
“Herr Scout, zhat is enough!”  He finally shouted, standing and whacking Scout upside the head.  Medic’s glare caused the kids cocky smile to fall from his lips.  He brought one of his bandaged hands to where he had been smacked and rubbed it.  “Vhy must you alvays pick fights?  Can you not go two minutes without annoying zhe people around you?  You have seen zee monsters here, yet you choose to pick a fight vith Spy who is in zhe same situation as us; and somehow you seem to ruin every single morning in zhe base as vell…vhen you show up and irate zee only person I vant to have breakfast with!”  Medic was panting slightly at the end of his rant, he brought the cigarette to his lips to breath in the last of it.  
  
  
  
He hadn’t meant for that last part to slip out, but it had crushed him to think he didn’t even get to have breakfast with Heavy before he had been dragged to this hellish place, and Scout was not helping the situation.  
  
  
  
The boy’s eyes went wide and he opened and closed his mouth before letting his baseball bat drop and clatter to the floor.  He turned and moved away from them and the fire to one of the corners and pulled his knees to his chest, just like a child who had just been scolded.  He kept his eyes averted from the two men.  
  
  
  
“Well, I think he will think twice before he opens his mouth again.” Spy said, breaking the tense silence that had fallen over the room.  Medic let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
  
  
“Can I ask you a question Herr Spy?”  Medic had been thinking, ever since he respawned here, on the how and whys this could have happened.  Now he had an opportunity to ask some questions and he wanted answers.  
  
  
  
“As long as I get to ask a few of my own.  A trade of information, if you will.”  Spy said.  Medic nodded, of course the Spy would want information as well.  
  
  
  
“Fair enough.  Vhat happened before you voke up in zhis place?”  He asked the BLU.  
  
  
  
“Well, after you’re team decided to attack our base, I followed Scout back to their set up.  Killed the boy and entered the room, only to get blasted to bits by the Engineers sentry.”  There was an underlying hint of bitterness in the man’s voice before he cleared his throat.  “How did you die?”  
  
  
  
“Your Solider took me out vith one of his rockets, during zhe last battle.  I voke up here.”  Medic shrugged.  “How did you and Herr Scout find each other?”  
  
  
  
“By chance, I assure you.  I was trying to find a way out of this place when he tricked me and came from behind, ready to kill me as he thought all this was my doing.”  Spy huffed.  “What ‘appened to your shoulder?”  
  
  
  
Medic raised a hand and gently ran his gloved fingers over the cut in the fabric.  The blood had dried leaving it stained and dirty.  He had bandaged the wound the best that he could.  With the Medi gun not working, he would have to wait for help or a rescue.  
  
  
  
“I ran into something much vorse than vhat you have seen.  I managed to get away, but not unscathed.  It vas around zhat time I realized zhat the Medi gun was not functioning in zhis place.”  
  
  
  
“You ‘ave managed to survive mostly intact for someone of your classification, I’m sure solider would ‘ave just cut off his arm and called it good.”  Spy smirked and Medic couldn’t help but chuckle.  
  
  
  
“Now, are you talking about my Solider or yours?”  He said with a grin.  
  
  
  
“Both, I would ‘ate to see them in the same room outside the battle field.”  Spy gave a shudder and let out a low laugh, enjoying the moment of comradery.  
  
  
  
“Vhen you died, vas there anything different?”  
  
  
  
“Nothing comes to mind.”  
  
  
  
“Any sounds?”  Medic asked quietly.  It had been the only thing that stuck out to him, in his final moments before he respawned.  
  
  
  
“What kind of sounds?”  
  
  
  
“Static.”  Medic breathed out, the word causing a chill to run down his spine.  
  
  
  
“There might ‘ave been some static mixed in with the ringing in my ears.  You can thank Scout for that.”  Spy rubbed at his temple in a tired gesture.   “When you found us, you did not think we were real, why?”  
  
  
  
Medic thought for a long while as he stared into the fire between them and Scout groaned softly.  He glanced over at the kid who was shaking slightly, his arms wrapped around his body and Medic frowned before looking back to Spy.  
  
  
  
“My first night here vas not a pleasant one.  It vas night when I arrived and zee monsters were out hunting.  I learned very quickly zhat some creatures were smarter zhan the ones zhat just chase you.”  He shuddered involuntarily as he remembered that night.  “Some of them create illusions, messing vith your mind, others make you hear voices zhat are not there.  Vhen I came across you two, I figured I had either gone mad or you were illusions.”  
  
  
  
Scout made a noise that had both of them looking over at him.  The boy was messing with his bandages on his hands and sweat dotted his forehead.  Medic frowned and opened his mouth to ask if he was alright.  
  
  
  
“What do you plan on doing with your medi gun?”  Spy asked and pointed at the pack that rested against the wall.  
  
  
  
“Oh, I leave it vhere I make camp for zee night.  I run faster without it on, but I take it with me vhen looking for a new place to camp.  It’s not safe to stay in one place for too long.”  
  
  
  
Spy hummed around his cigarette in understanding.  That would mean they would have to find a new place to camp in the morning.  The room fell quiet, each lost in their own thoughts about what lay outside the room they were in.   
  
  
  
“My watch and disguise device doesn’t work either.”  The Frenchman said after a while as he stared into the flickering flames.  
  
  
  
“I wonder why zhey don’t work in zhis place.”  Medic muttered out loud as he messed around with all the information he had on this place.  There were still many gaps and holes missing to complete the puzzle; but he would find them.  Scout shifted around and Medic cast a quick glance at him.  The boy seemed restless and kept shifting around, a frown on his face.  One of his legs began to bounce up and down, his eyes widening.  Medic could see his breathing getting more harsh and ragged.  
  
  
  
“What is wrong with ‘im?”  Spy asked and Medic noted that there was some genuine concerned in his voice.  Scout’s eyes had widened even further, showing all white around his iris before Scout bolted upright and rushed to the window.  
  
  
  
“Mom?!” He screamed out the window, his head jerking around trying to find something out in the darkness below.  “MOM! Where are you?”  He shouted as he raised a foot to slip out the window, even though they were up too high for a safe jump outside.  
  
  
  
Medic bolted up from the ground and wrapped an arm around the kid’s waist and clamping his other gloved hand over Scout’s mouth, dragging him away from the window.  Scout struggled to break free of his grasp.  
  
  
  
“What the ‘ell?”  Spy whispered loudly as he moved and began to help pull Scout away from the window to the other side of the room.  
  
  
  
“It is one of those creatures I mentioned.  It is messing vith his mind.”  He had to yank his hand away from Scout’s mouth after teeth sank through the thick rubber.  
  
  
  
“I do not ‘ear anything.”  Spy growled as Scout scratched at him trying to get free.  
  
  
  
“Mom!”  Scout yelled.  
  
  
  
“Zhat is because you can’t, only zee person being effected can hear it.  It mimics voices of people you know in hopes you vill go toward zee voice.”  Medic hissed back at Spy.  
  
  
  
“Let me go, please!  My mom’s out there, she needs my help, can’t you hear her?”  Scout shouted, tears in his eyes as he tried to break free of their hold.  “Oh god, please she’s hurt and needs me.  Can’t you hear her?  MOM!”  
  
  
  
“Scout, your mother isn’t out zhere.  It is a trap, one of those monsters using mind tricks.  Zhey are not real, Scout.  You have to ignore them.”  Medic shouted over Scouts pleading.  
  
  
  
Spy grabbed a hold of Scouts hands, holding them between his own so the kid couldn’t hurt them or himself as he tried to lash out at them, trying to break free.  Scout suddenly froze, tears rolling down his face, his lips trembling.  
  
  
  
“No, oh god no, my b-brother.”  Scout whimpered.  “Please, he needs my help, I have to go to him.”  Blue eyes turned towards Spy.  “I have to help him, please.”  
  
  
  
“Zhere is no one there Scout.  You have to ignore the voices, zhey are only in your head.”  Medic placed his hands over Scout’s ears, a useless gesture knowing full well that the boy would still be able to hear them.  
  
  
  
“”How is that going to ‘elp if the voices are in his head?”  Spy asked as he held Scout’s hands.  
  
  
  
“It won’t, but it might help him realize zee voices are in his head, not in zee real world.”  
  
  
  
“You ‘ave experienced this before?”  
  
  
  
“Unfortunately, yes.”  
  
  
  
There had been many voices the monster had used.  They had all been easy to ignore, knowing that they could not be here in this nightmarish place.  But then it had used Heavy’s voice and Medic had felt ice flow through his veins.  A part of his mind knew it was a trap, but doubts surfaced, thinking perhaps the Russian had been killed and had respawned here as well.  He had given in and went towards the voice.  
  
  
  
He had rushed out, searching for Heavy, hoping to believe he had come for him and get him out of this nightmarish place.  As he had turned the corner he had come face to face with a mouth wide open with a grin and full of very sharp teeth.  
  
  
  
  
  
In a flash he recognized his mistake as the creature took a swipe at him with its sharp claws.  One of them had raked down his shoulder, trying to grab a hold of him as he turned to flee.  It was not a pleasant memory.  
  
  
  
Scout let out some soft whimpers which brought Medic back to the present as he watched the boy’s internal struggle.   The doctor knew the boy only wanted to help his family, but the only thing Scout would find out there was horror and death.  Medic pressed his hands tighter over Scout’s ears.  
  
  
  
“How long does this last?”  Spy asked as he released Scouts hands as the boy calmed down.  The BLU moved to sit next to the kid.  
  
  
  
“Sometimes a few minutes, sometimes hours.”  
  
  
  
Scout pressed his hands over Medic’s as he tried to block out more of the sound.  The boy’s breathing was still too fast and he had squeezed his eyes shut as his body trembled.  Spy lit another cigarette as he sat down next to the kid before placing a hand on Scout’s shoulder and giving it an encouraging squeeze.  
  
  
  
“Mon dieu.”  The BLU breathed out, not believing that Scout had been reduced to his shell of a child.  
  
  
  
“Vhen you hear the voices Herr Spy, please try and take them better zhan Scout has.” Medic almost pleaded, not wanting to deal with this again as he looked at Scout’s trembling form.  
  
  
  
“And what makes you think I will ‘ear them?”  
  
  
  
“You vill.”  
  
  
  
After a few hours, things had quieted down.  Medic kept one eye on Scout who had curled up in the corner and fallen asleep after he voices left him.  The kid was emotionally drained and exhausted, dried tear tracks down his face.  Medic closed his own eyes exhausted.  
  
  
  
“I can keep watch for a few ‘ours if you want to sleep.”  Spy’s voice said quietly.  Opening his eyes he looked at the BLU who was looking out the window, cigarette between his fingers as he scanned the black sky which was void of any stars.  
  
  
  
“Thank you Herr Spy, I vill in a few minutes.”  He mumbled as he yawned.  
  
  
  
“And I will keep an eye on the boy as well.”  He said dismissively.  
  
  
  
Medic almost chuckled at their predicament; Spy and Scout had hated each other since the very beginning of the war and now they were stuck here together.  
  
  
  
“Do not stare at the glowing eyes, zhey will start to mess with your head.”  Medic warned before yawning again.  
  
  
  
“Another thing you ‘ave experience?”  Spy asked as he glanced briefly at him before glancing back out into the darkness.  
  
  
  
“Ja, my own curiosity vill be my down fall.  The mimickers are one of zee worst.”  He replied pushing up his glasses to his forehead and let out a long sigh, he heard Spy move away from the window and sit across from him.  
  
  
  
Medic glanced at him, their eyes conversing with an understanding of each other in the silence before Spy sat up and placed a bit more wood on the small fire between them.  The flames licked greedily on the old dry rotted wood, giving some warm but most specifically light into the room.   Just before he went to lay down Spy jerked his head and his eyes went wide as he stared at the window.   Medic could hear him swallow loudly as he turned back to the fire, visibly shaken.  
  
  
  
“You were right, I think I just figured out what you mean by the voices.”  His voice trembled softly, and he took a deep drag off his cigarette, holding it in a bit before expelling the smoke.  Medic watched as Spy’s hands clenched into fists before snubbing out the cig on the ground and bringing his own hands up to cover his ears a moment before pulling them away.  “Merde.”  He breathed and glanced at the corner where Scout was curled up asleep.  
  
  
  
“Anyone important calling for you?”  Medic asked with a frown but Spy didn’t look at him, his eyes still looking at Scout unblinking.  
  
  
  
“No.”  The answer was sharp and quick.  Spy pulled out another cigarette as his hands trembled softly, his eyes still watching the runner.  
  
  
  
“Vill you be alright?”  
  
  
  
“Yes, I can still keep watch, you need rest.  I will be fine…I can ignore the voices.”  Spy replied as he looked away from Scout and waved a hand of dismissal at him.   He lit the cig and drew in a deep breath of the smoke, exhaling it back out as he watched the fire.  Nodding, Medic leaned his head back against the wall and let himself slip quickly into a much needed dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
There was an uneasy atmosphere in the RED base. After the meeting in the workshop it became clear that something had to be done. The respawn had to be fixed. The threat of not respawning had everyone fearful, so much so that both teams agreed the ceasefire would continue until the problem was solved. The RED’s, however, were more reluctant at the demanded compromise thrown their way. With most of the BLU base in shambles and barely livable thanks to the RED’s attack, they had no choice but to allow the BLU’s entry until their base was fixed as well.  
  
  
  
BLU Soldier huffed as he pushed the rec room’s table to the other end of the room. The screech of the table skidding across the floor was cringe worthy. When the table stopped suddenly the BLU looked up to see his counterpart with his hands on the table defensively and a very displeased look on his face.  
  
  
  
“What in Sam hell do you think you’re doing?” The RED Soldier shouted.  
  
  
  
“Why don’t you lift the helmet from your eyes so you can see better, cupcake.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The RED shoved the table back harshly. “This goes back over there!”  
  
  
  
“In our base it goes over there!” The BLU returned with a hard shove of his own.  
  
  
  
  
  
 “Take a look around. This is not your base.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Want me to remind you what happened to our base?”  
  
  
  
Both Soldier’s stared at each other dangerously from opposite sides of the table.  Both held on to the hunk of wood with iron death grips refusing to step down from the other. Their staring match ended with the thunderous stomping of feet rushing over in their direction. Dragging two chairs over the BLU Pyro plopped down with his coloring book and assortment of crayons. The RED Pyro wasn’t far behind as she sat next to them with a few of her favorite plushies in hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
They exchanged mumphs happily. The BLU pushed its book over and offered a crayon. The RED took it excitedly and pushed their stuffed toy towards the BLU to share. BLU Pyro let out a squeal as they picked up the toy and held it close to their mask. The two sat at the table, which was now awkwardly placed off center in the room with both Soldiers looking very defeated and unsure what to do now.  
  
  
  
Harsh laughter echoed in the room as the RED Demo doubled over at the sight with his hand over his mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
“And what’s so funny, ya drunk?” BLU Soldier demanded.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Nothin’.” Demo shot back with a snicker. “Ya just make such funny faces sometimes.”  The BLU soldier ground his teeth as he adjusted his helmet. It took all his effort not to rush over to give the scott a punch in his good eye.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Pyro’s get out of those chairs!” The RED Soldier demanded. The two looked up with tilted heads not sure what they had done wrong. “You have to the count of three.” He held up two fingers as an example.  
  
  
  
  
  
“They ain’t doin’ nothin’ wrong!” BLU Sniper finally snapped from the edge of the room.  
  
  
  
“They’re interfering with important business.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“’Cause interior decoratin’ is real important.”  
  
  
  
  
  
RED Soldier stood firm. “That’s right, it IS.”  
  
  
  
“Ya know Soldier, if you want something to do you can go over and start fixin’ that mess in the other base.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m not cleaning that up.” BLU Soldier shouted back.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I wasn’t talking to you, ya bloody idiot.” Sniper pinched the bridge of his nose. Demo howled again with laughter earning another sneer from the BLU soldier.  
  
  
  
“This is bloody amazing! We shoulda done this ages ago!” Demo took a swig of his drink. “Course it woulda been better unda betta circumstances.” BLU soldier let out a humpf as he folded his arms over his chest. “Now don’ be like dat Solly. Can I call you Solly? Maybe ya would like a drink?” He offered the bottle up to the other man.  The BLU soldier looked at his counterpart. He looked back with a judging scowl on his face. His answer was obvious.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hand the bottle here.”  
  
  
  
“That’s the spirit!” Demo gave the BLU a hard slap on the shoulder and handed him the bottle.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sniper rubbed his temple and sighed feeling a headache coming on. Having endured enough of their presence he turned on his heel and left the room. The situation was grim indeed and most of them were treating it as a joke. Sniper entered the kitchen and spotted the REDs coffee pot. God knows he needed it. Just as he grabbed a mug there was the sound of footsteps as someone else entered the room. Sniper turned to see the RED Engineer holding one of his toolboxes. “Hey RED, how are things going?”  
  
  
  
Engie sighed. “We’re still looking at the system. Haven’t found anything yet. Course it’d help if we knew what we were lookin’ for.” Enige’s voice died down a bit as he opened the fridge. He slid two beers into his tool belt and readjusting his grip on his toolbox.  “We’ll let ya’ll know if we find somethin’.” Sniper nodded. “And if any us want to go back to your base I’ve just set up a teleporter in your workshop.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Sniper grunted. “Yeah…” Not seeing why anyone would want to go back with it still being a mess.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
RED Sniper sighed as he lifted his hat from his eyes. He was sitting alone on the roof to gather his thoughts. Everything had turned crazy so fast. He couldn’t help but think of Scout. He had gotten to know the kid well over the time they had worked together. He supposed it was because he never knew when to stop talking. Sniper didn’t mind though. He assumed that’s what it would be like if he had had a younger brother.  
  
  
  
  
  
He stood with his hands on his back and stretched. He muttered quietly to himself as he walked back inside. How would his family take the news? Unlike his own parents, who knew exactly what kind of things were happening, with the exception of the respawn and other kept secrets, Scout’s family had no idea. The kid had confessed one time saying he convinced his mother that he was in no danger. That he rarely even saw battle. A lie just so she wouldn’t worry about him. Even after that it looked like she’d still be getting the shock of her life. He wondered how the news would be told.  
  
  
  
Walking through the hall he spotted the RED Spy leaning against the wall rolling a cigarette between his fingers, a bitter look on his face. He had been sulking since that morning. He didn't take being wrong or ridiculed in stride at all. As Sniper drew closer he looked up with a sneer on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This whole ordeal is sickening." He flicked his cigarette at the bushman. It bounced of his shoulder and tumbled to the floor. Sniper raised an eyebrow at the Frenchman as he stepped on the potential fire hazard. "If I had known such absurd things would happen I would have quit long ago."  
  
  
  
"Losing your patience already?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"And you're not?" Spy ground his teeth and folded his arms over his chest. "Dealing with you idiots was painful enough. Now there are more buffoons wandering about." He stepped forward getting uncomfortably close to Sniper’s face." They were in my smoking room. MY smoking room."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sniper pushed spy away with a glare in his face. "Deal with it wanker."  
  
  
  
"Their Scout is by far the worst." Spy ignored Sniper and continued his rant. "That boy doesn't simply intrude. He rifles through anything he gets his hands on."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't care." Sniper growled making his way past the stubborn man.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You will when he finds his way into your van. Maybe he'll go there once he's done in Scout’s room." Spy said bitterly as he pulled out his cigarette case.  
  
  
  
That caught Snipers attention. He paused briefly before continuing down the hall. He turned down where the bedrooms were. Sure enough Scout’s door was open. Sniper stood in the doorway and looked in. The young BLU was crouched, looking through the bottom drawer of Scout’s dresser.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you bloody doing?" Sniper snapped.  
  
  
  
  
  
The BLU Scout jumped and whirled around quickly. "Oh, I-I just.."  
  
  
  
Sniper didn't let him finish as he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Stop snoopin' around!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not doing anything wrong! I wasn't stealing!" The Bostonian quickly defended as he was dragged from the room. "It's not like it matters anyway. He's dead."  
  
  
  
Sniper dropped him roughly. He sent down a cold stare making the BLU flinch. "Listen ya brat. I don't give a damn about our little situation here. You step outta line, ceasefire or not, I won't hesitate to put a bullet in that tiny head of yours."  
  
  
  
  
  
The Scout looked up with a shocked expression. He stood away from the taller man expecting him to act on his threat and took off down the hall.  
  
  
  
Sniper growled watching him run off. He didn't feel bad. He gave a final glance into Scout’s room. Nothing seemed to be out of place; though it was hard to tell. Scout’s room was usually messy. Comics and trading card were sitting on his bed. His clothes scattered about on the floor. The garbage can in the corner of the room was filled well past the brim with empty cans of bonk and crumpled letters he deemed not worthy enough to be sent home.  
  
  
  
  
  
That last one he actually had in common with him, minus the bonk.  
  
  
  
He sighed and shut the door.  He rubbed the back of his neck and began making his way outside. With a lot of things on his mind he could think of nothing better to do than to go on a calming drive. Maybe go to town like he had originally planned. Buy a few cases of beer. It seemed like everyone was taking to the bottle over the last few days. Sniper was no exception.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Heavy sat quietly in the kitchen. He hadn't spoken to anyone in a long while. People had come and gone and a few had stopped by to say 'hi' or ask if he was alright. He only replied with a rough grunt. He didn't feel like talking anyway. He sat alone at the table, a half-eaten sandwich in front of him as he didn't have much of an appetite either.  
  
  
  
  
  
He shrugged and stood up, taking the plate he walked over to the fridge and set it inside. He could always eat it later; then left the kitchen and headed for the infirmary. The doves were probably due for some attention. He opened the door and was met with a surprise. Medic was there. The doctor looked up from his bag and greeted him. "Gutentag."  
  
  
  
A sad realization donned on Heavy as he realized it was the BLU Medic. "I hope it's alright zhat I vork in here."  
  
  
  
  
  
Heavy nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's a quiet place, and I vould like to be close in case anyvne gets into a fight." He continued.  
  
  
  
"Da. Is good." Heavy replied as he walked over to a few of the perched doves. They cooed at him and hopped closer as he drew near. He reached and stroked one with his finger.  
  
  
  
  
  
The BLU Medic watched him silently smiling. He pulled a few of his instruments out of the bag and set them on the table before speaking again. "Are zhey your birds?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nyet. Are doktors birds." Heavy said simply.  
  
  
  
"Oh." Medic watched as a dove flew down and landed on the table in front of him. It's beady eyes stared at the man with its head tilting side to side. Medic couldn't help but feel like the bird was judging him. "I vill admit zhey are beautiful, but zhey are rather unsettling."  
  
  
  
  
  
Heavy looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Is just Archimedes." He held his hand out and the dove flew from the desk to him. "He is very smart bird."  
  
  
  
Medic watched with intrigue as he placed Archimedes on his shoulder. The dove seemed to be quite content of its new position. "I see."  
  
  
  
  
  
Heavy looked towards the other doves. Their seed was hardly touched and, if he knew the birds well enough, some had stayed in the same spot since that morning. "They are not well."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are zhey sick?"  
  
  
  
Heavy shrugged. "They been this way since doktor disappear."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Zhey must be sad." Medic pushed himself away from the table and stood by Heavy’s side. "Animals have feelings like you and me. It's only natural zhat zhey are capably of mourning." He reached out to stroke a dove only to have it fly away from the strange man. Heavy nodded. That he had already knew.  
  
  
  
  
  
Medic had walked back over to the table when someone walked into the lab. The BLU Scout looked between the two. Holding his balled up jacket in his arms he approach the table where medic stood.  
  
  
  
"Herr Scout, is everything alright?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No doc. I hate this place! I keep gettin' yelled at for exploring."  
  
  
  
  
  
Medic chuckled as he pat him on the head. "You do have curious eyes."  
  
  
  
"I can't help it." Scout pouted. "And their sniper was a total dick about it! He said he was going to shoot me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"He vouldnt do zhat. And if he vas going to I vouldnt let him." Medic assured.  
  
  
  
"You're the man doc." Scout smirked. "Anyway, after that I went outside to go jogging and found somethin'. I thought maybe you could look at it." Scout put his jacket on the table to show the doctor. The moment he unfolded the cloth the doves in the room took off flying about the room in a panicked frenzy. The sudden commotion startled all three in the room. Heavy and Medic both began racing about the room to catch the frightened birds, while Scout watched unsure of what to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
It took a while to calm the doves down. Though it was now quiet the birds still looked agitated.  
  
  
  
"That was so fucked!" Scout exclaimed looking about the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please keep your voice down, Herr Scout." Medic hushed as he stood at the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
Heavy looked sadly down in the jacket. The lifeless dove that lay within stared back. Medic must have seen the look on his face as his hand rested comfortingly on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"It was still alive when I found it. I thought maybe you could help it." Scout explained. "I must have flown into a window or something."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I doubt that." Medic said examining the dove. "It has no injuries of zhat degree. I see no injuries at all really."  
  
  
  
  
  
"They miss doktor." Heavy stated as fact.  
  
  
  
Scout looked at him questionably. "Ya serious? You tellin' me a bird gives up on life and dies because it misses someone? Come on big guy. It's a bird. It doesn't understand-" Scout immediately hushed from the look Medic gave him. A look that told him to be quiet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Medic patted Heavy on the back. Heavy closed his eyes a feeling of dread upon him. The day was just getting worse and worse.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
The respawn system was a complicated machine. Engie had been looking at it for hours now and was still just scratching the surface of how it worked. He looked at the monitor examining all lines of text and made notes on his clip board. He scratched the back of his ear with his pencil. Slow going as it was he wondered how his BLU counterpart was doing. He stood up from his chair. There was no harm in asking. He grabbed the beers he had left on the table and stood on the nearby teleporter. It whirled to life and he stood in the BLU workshop. The BLU Engineer looked up from his work as he appeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How are things goin'?" The RED asked.  
  
  
  
"Just as well as ya'd expect." The RED offered him a beer. "Thanks. I could use a break"  
  
  
  
  
  
The BLU leaned away from his work, and they both sat quietly drinking. They were half way done when the RED spoke. "Have ya found anything with the respawn yet?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe." He replied sounding a little unsure.  
  
  
  
"What do ya mean by 'maybe'?"  
  
  
  
  
  
The BLU gathered his thoughts before speaking. "There's a lot more to the machine then I initially thought. Have you noticed that?" The RED nodded. "I guess I should'a really expected that with it bein the machine it is but still." He picked up his own clip board. "Character information. Materialization grid? Time and location dimensions? There's even records for every respawn it's processed, for cryin' out loud!"  
  
"Feels like we're way over our heads." The Red replied lowly.  
  
  
  
  
  
The BLU rubbed his head before continuing. "Anyway, while I was looking at it all I noticed something. The last time our Spy died was when he went missin'. The system says he respawned...".  
  
  
  
  
  
"That can't be right. He'd be here. That has to be the hiccup. The glitch." The RED pondered.  
  
  
  
"I'm not so sure it's that simple." The BLU looked at his counterpart seriously. "See, after that is where it got weird. Everythin' else seemed to match the other existing data except the location. All the text for that seemed jumbled. Corrupted."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now that's just ridiculous. It must be a mistake."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What if it's not a mistake?"  
  
  
  
"That sounds absurd."  
  
  
  
  
  
"This whole machine is absurd! Before coming to work for BLU team, something like this-" he waved his arm at his desk. "-sounded crazy and impossible. Who's to say another crazy thing couldn't come from it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
The RED adjusted his helmet. "So, what do ya wanna do?"  
  
  
  
The BLU shrugged and sighed. "I'm not sure." He plopped back down in his chair. "I think that we might have to start lookin' at this from a different angle."


	5. Chapter 5

Spy wasn’t the type of man to be easily frightened. But the night in this place was more than unsettling for him. The monsters were more active, making themselves known; their retched howls and moaning filled the darkness. The thing that got under Spy’s skin the most was the fact that some screams sounded more human than others. He wondered if there really were more people and he was hearing their final moments or if it was just another abomination calling out to catch his attention. Honestly Spy didn’t know, and he didn’t want to know

 

It was a relief when morning came. Though the sky was still a gray sheet that blocked most of the sun, it still spread its muted light and was more preferable than the dark. He looked inside his case frowning, seeing as he only had three cigarettes left. He should have stopped sooner, but had been unable to do so. His attention was pulled back towards Medic as the man stirred awake.

 

Medic groaned and rubbed his eyes under his glasses tiredly. “Herr Spy, did you take watch zee whole night?” He asked groggily. “You could have voken me up.”

 

Spy grunted looking the doctor over. “You looked exhausted. Besides, I don’t think I would have gotten much sleep in this eerie place.” He folded his case up and placed it back inside his inner coat pocket.

 

Medic rubbed his face. “We should get going. I don’t want anything to find us here.” He crawled over to Scout and shook his shoulder gently. “Scout, it’s time to vake up.”

 

Scout sat up slowly and groaned. “I’m already awake, Doc.” Scout yawned and stretched. Medic couldn’t help but wonder how long he had been awake. He didn’t question it though as he stood and grabbed his Medi pack.

 

“We’ve been here too long.” He made his way to the window and looked out. He scanned the nearby area for anything dangerous. “Zere are other things I vould prefer not to run into.”

 

Spy stood up and looked out the window as well. “Such as?”

 

“Any of them really… while zee inhabitance of zis place are more active at night. There are some that wander around during zee day. Things I would prefer not find us.”

 

Spy rubbed his chin. “Agreed.” 

 

All three made their way back down to the lower level of the building and out the window they came in. Medic took the lead and stopped at the corner of a building and peered cautiously around it. Nothing appeared in his field of vision. He looked back at Spy and Scout to see if they were ready to move. Spy nodded at him gravely as he caught his look. Scout stood behind him, looking in another direction, his brows were drawn down and his teeth worried his bottom lip. He’d seen that look on the boy before; days when he seemed a bit more emotional and unusually depressed although he wasn’t able to pinpoint a specific emotion to it. He pushed that thought back into his mind. He’d ask about it later, right now they had to go.

 

“Vatever happens, we must stay close to each other. Just keep quiet and try to avoid unwanted attention.” Medic said.

 

“I think we all understand that.” Spy replied dryly.

 

Medic nodded at Spy, though he hadn’t said it for his sake. “Scout?”

 

“I heard.” He spoke quickly being pulled back to the here and now.

 

Medic sighed before turning the corner and ran close to the side of the building. He slowed his speed when there was another turn off to check and make sure nothing was there. You couldn’t be too careful.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, doctor, where is it that we are going?” Spy inquired quietly.

 

“Anywhere we can find answers; if zere are any to find anyway. I’d also take somewhere safe.” Medic answered turning back to Spy. “Unless you have any better options?”

 

Spy shook his head. “No.”

 

Medic sighed and returned his attention to where they were going. If he had to be honest with himself, he didn’t know where they were going or what they were looking for. He could only hope they would stumble onto something useful eventually.

 

Medic slowed as they came to another intersecting as he usually did and took a quick glimpse around before pulling himself back. He gave a wary look to his companions. “Vee may need to find another vay to go.” He whispered.

 

“What is it?” Spy asked as he drew closer to see with Scout following close behind him out of curiosity. They all looked around the corner to see a massive monstrosity. It was a broad three legend thing bent over on its twisted limbs with its mouth buried in a corpse. The monsters face pulled away with a chunk of flesh in its mouth. It held one leg down as it yanked the meat off with a ripping sound. The dark blood flowed out of its mouth as it ate, bits and pieces falling to the ground.

 

“What the fuck!” Scout cursed out as he covered his mouth trying not to gag at the display.

 

“It’s eating another creature.” Spy mused quietly.

 

“Precisely why vee should leave before it realizes vee are here.” Medic urged a little too loudly.

 

Just then the Creature looked up from its meal and, looked around with its beady eyes and appeared to be sniffing the air. A deep chill ran up Medic’s spine as he pushed Scout and Spy back around the corner. They all moved as quickly as they could while still being silent. As soon as were a good distance away they all let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding.

 

“That was close.” Scout mumbled out as he raked his hand through his hair multiple times.

 

They were lucky it hadn’t noticed them, or if it had it wasn’t interested in them. “I don’t think it would be safe to stick around.” Medic suggested out of caution. He motioned for them to follow down a different direction. “Zis way.”

 

***********

It had been hours since the trio had set off. After many close encounters, all they had to show for it was exhaustion. It all seemed to be in vain as they only found rundown structures featuring rusted metal, crumbling stone, and rotting wood. Occasionally there were bones stripped of flesh, but that wasn’t anything special, or useful, in this place.

 

“I’m tired, can we take a break soon? Scout muttered out in the silence.

Medic and Spy both looked over their shoulders at him. After a quick exchange of glances they nodded at each other. It was due time for a rest. “Vee can take a break.” Medic replied back.

 

He walked up to a narrower space between two decaying buildings and cautiously looked in before turning to the others. “Zis should be okay.”

 

“Are you sure it’s safe?” Spy asked.

 

Medic walked into the darkness fearlessly. “It is secluded but still open enough to see if anything is coming.”

 

“Good.” Spy nodded.

 

“As long as vee don’t stay too long, we will be fine.” Medic said leaning against a wall then sliding down into a sitting position.

 

Making himself comfortable, Scout sat down with a plop on the dirty ground. He sighed with relief of getting off his feet.

 

Medic rubbed his glasses on his coat with a smile on his face. “It’s not so bad in here, see?”

 

“Feels like ‘ome.” Spy said in a low tone.

 

There was silence after that as no one spoke. The only sounds came from the runner as he tapped his hand on his knee and fidgeted with his cap before clearing his throat. 

 

“Hey, doc?

 

“Ja?” Medic looked at the younger man.

 

“I’m sorry.” Scout said rather meekly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Vat?” Medic questioned, wondering where that had come from.

 

“Ya know, a few days ago, back at base. The whole breakfast thing. I’m sorry about that.”

 

There was a beat, and then Medic understood what he was talking about. “Oh Zat.”

 

“And I’m sorry about all the times before that too. It’s just… me and my bros did that kind of shit to each other all the time back at home.” Scout explained. “Didn’t mean to annoy you or nothin.”

 

“Danke Scout, but it was a vile ago, it doesn’t matter now.”

 

“It mattered to you last night. Yelling at me and all, making me feel bad.” Scout pointed out.

 

“Vell that…uh.” Medic rubbed the back of his neck. “I von’t deny I brought it up, but I was angry. I’m sorry for that.”

 

Scout shrugged. “Don’t worry about it doc. I’m just glad to get that off my chest.” He slouched back, a satisfied look on his face.

 

In all honesty, Medic was actually astonished that Scout had held onto what he had said. He had always assumed Scout never cared about what people had thought.

 

Spy reached into his jacket and pulled out one of his cigarettes. With how calm things were he could at least enjoy one. “You get along with your family?”

 

“Course we do.” Scout jested. “Well, most of the time. We just mess with each other sometimes, you know?”

 

Spy looked at him with intrigue. Messing with someone didn’t really sound like something a person would do if they cared for them.

 

“Anyways, uh Spy,” Scout rubbed the back of his head with mild embarrassment. “Sorry for almost shooting you yesterday, and well, all that other stuff.”

 

Spy took in a long drag of the cigarette, enjoying the small pleasure. He exhaled just as slowly, letting the smoke escape his mouth. “Apology accepted.” Scout stared at him in disbelief. Spy raised an eyebrow at him. “What?”

 

“I didn’t expect you to say that.” Scout admitted. “Thought you be a total scum bag about it and make fun of me or some shit.”

 

Spy shook his head and smirked. “I may be a contracted killer, but that by no means makes me a, how you so delicately say, jackass.” Spy couldn’t help but chuckle at the look on Scouts face, it was indeed priceless.

 

“Herr Scout?” Medic began. There was a question that had been on his mid all day. He had to ask; Scout looked at him and hummed in response.

 

“You said Herr Heavy was looking for me? How is he?” Medic tried to look passive

 

“Oh yeah, he was the first one to notice you were gone and had the whole base looking for you. Should have seen how grouchy he was when we attacked the BLU base. You guys are like best friends for him to want to beat the shit out of every one of them BLU’s.” Scout said, and Medic couldn’t suppress the feeling of warmth that spread through his chest.

 

Glancing over at Spy who had narrowed his eyes in calculation at him. Medic shifted his eyes away from the BLU and leaned back and closed his eyes a soft smile on his lips as he thought of Heavy searching for him and killing any one in his way.

 

**************

The three hadn’t wandered far until they were forced to stop again. Medic stood still as he watched from a distance as there were multiple creatures milling about. They were surprisingly small, standing a little over a foot tall on four legs. Dark reddish spines coated their body with larger white ones down the center of their backs, and their eyes looked to be a solid dark red.

 

“Look at those things,” Scout muttered out. “They look like fucked up mutant rats.”

 

“We will need to find another vay around.” Medic said.

 

“Again? Come on, Doc. We can take these things, they’re freakin tiny. Shouldn’t take more than a smack to the head to bring ‘em down.” Scout argued.

 

“I vould not underestimate them. They outnumber us, and who knows how many more zere are.” Medic grabbed Scouts shoulder and directed him to turn around in the other direction.

 

Spy raised an arm and stopped them. “They are behind us.” He pointed.

 

The vermin like creatures crawled around the road, coming from a side path. They inhaled the scents off the ground as they slowly walked in their direction. One of them found something and soon there was a small skirmish over it. Blood was drawn along one of the creatures and soon the others had converged on it, eating their fellow companion while it squealed out in pain. Soon the high pitched sound stooped as the lower rank rats fought over the scraps.

 

“Oh shit.” Scout muttered

 

“May I suggest we move, and quietly.” Spy spoke.

 

“And go where?” Scout asked harshly.

 

Spy grabbed scout by his collar and maneuvered him to the side, pushing him close to a large deposit of fallen ruble in the shadows. “This is why you are not the Spy.” He flashed a smirk.

 

The minutes ticked by. While the beasts hadn’t noticed their presence yet, they didn’t seem to be leaving the area anytime soon. All the while more appeared making their number grow. They seemed to communicate to each other with squeaks and quick barks. One seemed to stop in the middle of an area and sniff the air. It followed its nose down the invisible path and the small group readied their weapons as it got closer. It stopped mere feet away, its head looking up and its tinny devilish eyes locking onto them. The spines on its body rose and its maw barred jagged teeth. It let out a small snarl.

 

Spy gripped his knife. They had to act. He took a step forward to silence the creature, only to have something beat him to it. A wisp of red and white flashed in front of him, and the next thing he knew the small thing was screaming like a pig being slaughtered as it was carried away in the claws of some flying creature. Spy was left standing there with his mouth agape. Then suddenly more high pitch squeals echoed around like a choir as more flying abominations dropped from the sky. The volume had the group covering their ears. Medic grabbed Spy and Scout quickly. If they stayed they might be carried away by the large things as well.

 

Night came on them quickly. After a day filled with walking and avoiding creatures, they had hold up in a smaller building for the night. After a brief discussion medic had volunteered to take the first watch.

 

He gazed into the distance watching the dark figures sway about. Occasionally they would glance in their direction, eyes of white burning into his soul, making him feel uneasy. He looked at spy and scout who were both asleep. He would wake one of them soon to take the next watch. He was tired himself and needed to rest and resisted the urge to close his eyes. Medic kept an eye on a creature that loomed nearby outside, reminding himself of the threats that existed in this world.

 

It was then he heard a small whimper. He stiffened and glanced in all directions for the source of the sound. He wasn't going to let anything sneak up on them while he was on watch. As he looked around he saw nothing, but there was still a soft whimper to be heard and it was close by. He listened carefully, determining where it was coming from. He looked to Scout, and could see the boy was shaking and could here soft sniffing as well. Scout was crying.

Medic bit his lip debating if he should say something. With a bit uncertainty he spoke. "Scout?" Scouts breathing hitched as he tried to hide his crying. "Are you okay?" Obviously he wasn't, as they were all trapped in this hellish place.

 

"T-tell me straight D-Doc." He managed to stutter out quietly. "Do ya really think we can get out of h-here?" He asked still lying on the ground his arms wrapped around his middle, but his eyes would not meet his.

 

Medic looked to the ground. "I... do not know." He answered honestly. "But if zere is a vay out I'm sure we vill find it."

 

Scout sat up then and medic saw his puffy red face with tear tracks on his cheeks, and his tired eyes. He rubbed his nose and sniffled as he did. "I-I'm sorry. I just... I wanna go home..." He managed to say in between hiccups. "I-I wanna see my family again... Th-they need me..." He started to babble. Medic’s eyes softened as he looked at the boy.

 

"It’s h-hard livin’ as is even when I‘m helping ‘em." His hands were pressed tightly against his face muffling his uneven breathing and hiding his tears as his body shook. 

Medic wasn't sure what to say. Watching the boy made his heart ache, so he slide over to his side and placed an arm around Scouts shoulder. He gently pulled him closer, coaxing him to accept his comfort. Scout peeked up from his hand and didn't even hesitate as he wrapped his arms around the other man burying his face in his chest.

 

Medic rubbed his back comfortingly. "Shhh... Go to sleep. It vill be alright."

 

Scout hiccupped and his breathing hitched a few times as fear still held a strong grip on him. Medic hummed soothingly, and began singing softly, an old German lullaby his mother used to sing to him while rubbing a hand up and down his back. It had taken some time, but Scout did finally manage to fall asleep with Medic’s comfort. Now he lay next to him with one arm wrapped around the boy. He daren’t move, in case it woke him.

 

“I didn’t know he was supporting his family.” Spy’s voice cut into the still night, as quiet as he was.

 

“How long have you been awake, Herr Spy?” Medic asked out of curiosity.

 

“Long enough.” Spy said as he sat up and stretched. “I can take over if you want.”

 

Medic shook his head. “I am fine.”

 

“You still look tired.” Spy pointed at him. 

 

Medic groaned. “Perhaps I vill take your offer but you need to rest at some point as well. Though I vant to check around zee area before I do.”

 

Spy nodded. “Do whatever makes you comfortable.”

 

Slowly Medic pulled away from Scout so as to not disturb him. The only response Scout gave was a shiver. Medic brushed himself off of the dirt and headed for the entrance of the small room. “I’ll be back.”

 

“Don’t wander too far.” Spy warned.

 

“I won’t.” Medic insisted as he walked into the darkness.

 

*******************

 

The cold night air bit through Medic’s coat as he made his way around the buildings, keeping his eyes open. They were never safe, not even in their make shift shelter, Medic reminded himself as he moved through the shadows. A disturbing gurgle caught his attention as he peeked around the corner. 

 

There was nothing more than a torso with its limbs that had been torn off and scattered about its body. The head was still attached as its mouth continued to open and close. As the creature exhaled it gurgled again choking on its own blood as it wheezed. Medic turned and left as it would be found by more of its kind and devoured before the morning came. The scientific part of him wanted to study and see what made these things, and why some of them seemed to take a long time to die. If it wouldn’t be so dangerous he would have already done so. As it was he had work to do while the monsters were out hunting; the buildings would be mostly empty and he could scavenge for more supplies.

 

Medic made his way around the building where Spy and Scout were; the soft glow of firelight illuminating the cracked window. Letting out a sigh he kept moving around the building looking for any creatures that might be staking them out and planning an ambush. Medic wasn’t going to take a chance of them being taken by surprise, it was harder, more dangerous with the three of them traveling together then alone. And yet safety in numbers as they could hold off more.

 

Slipping down one of the dark pathways Medic moved to one of the ground level windows. Glass pieces littered the ground and cracked under foot as he pulled himself inside the dark interior. Patting down his pockets he pulled out his pen light, it gave off a dim yellow light in this fowl darkness, not as bright as it should be. Medic had brought it with him when he first had join RED not knowing it was useless with this kind of work, with the respawn machine it made it obsolete but he kept it mostly for sentimental value and the doves liked to play with it at times.

 

Medic moved though the building as he rummaged through drawers and cupboards, shinning the dim light as he searched. Moving toward the stairs Medic stop and stared blankly up at the two skeletons that rested there. Their ribs were crushed and some of the bones were broken off or completely missing. He hoped they had at least been killed quickly. 

The corpses left Medic with a hollow feeling as he thought of Scout who seemed no more than a child to him in this place, knowing that this might be their fate to die here. A place were something had gone horribly wrong to cause these nightmare conditions. Medic wondered what Heavy thought, would the man miss him? Was he still looking for him? Shaking his head of those thoughts, Medic slipped out of the building and moved on to the next.

 

There was never anything useful, as if the place, the entire city, had been picked clean. He picked up a few pieces of dry wood that was clear of most of the mold to take back. Even when the sun was out, this place was unnaturally cold. Medic’s mind drifted back to Scout, and how he was providing for his family. Not the best occupation to do so, but no one knew better than Medic the sacrifices one had to make to provide for loved ones. 

 

Medic slipped into another building and gather a few more bits of wood when he heard the loud shriek. Holding his breath he listened before slipping back out of the building, circling back around he caught sight of the soft light of the window where the others were. 

 

A loud crack had Medic ducking into an ally as a lumbering mass came down the path way. It was massive and resembled a large bear, but the horns on its head gave away its abnormality, its eyes glowing white in the night as it sniffed the air before letting out a roar and taking off down another path. Medic let out a sigh of relief. He should be getting back, staying out to long was dangerous. He had gathered a nice stack of wood that would see them through the rest of the night. 

 

**********

 

The room was cold even with the fire burning. It seeped through his suit chilling him to the bone as he held a cigarette between his fingers unlit. He only had two left to his name as the stress from the first night in this hellhole had him smoking most of his stash. He needed to conserve and just holding one helped eased his nerves.

 

Casting a glance at Scout who was slouched forward with his back against the wall, deep in sleep. He had moved to that position soon after Medic had left him. Spy watched the boy for a moment before glancing back at the fire, honestly he had been wrong about the kid and that fact alone didn’t sit well with him.

 

Spy placed the cigarette between his lips as he stretched his arms and shoulders above his head and let out a groan. He needed sleep but that would have to wait until Medic came back and see if the man wanted to keep watch. Spy didn’t want to wake Scout who was finally sleeping after breaking down about his family. He just wanted to forget about everything he had learned about Scout, just forget it and go back to hating the stupid boy; but Spy knew there was no going back now. He knew Scout was strong and had a clever mind and the latter had shocked him.

 

A soft thump hit his shoulder and Spy glanced down at Scout who had fallen over and was now resting his head against his shoulder. Even from this angle, Spy could see the dark circles under the kid’s eyes. Spy frowned as he stared in to the fire before he felt Scout shift closer and felt one of the kids arms wrap around his own as he pressed his face against the materiel; Spy could feel the cold seep through his suit jacket.

 

Letting out a curse, it clicked into place how little Scout was actual wearing. Spy had his suit jacket and Medic had his lab coat so the chill air was easier to ignore. But all Scout had was the red t-shirt of his, and his lightweight pants. Why hadn’t the kid said anything about being cold to the doctor? Spy was conflicted, he should put more wood on the fire but he didn’t want the move and wake the boy and start complaining about some nonsense they could do nothing about.

 

A sharp wind rattled the window causing Spy to jump and pull away from Scout slightly, his knife at the ready as he watched the window. It wasn’t until the wind faded and everything was still and quiet when Spy relaxed. He leaned back against the wall only to have Scout fall against his side still asleep. Spy sighed unsure what he should do with his arm before he wrapped it around Scout which shifted the boy closer to him. He decided if the boy woke and complained, Spy would just say he curled up to him and hold it over his head.

 

Spy closed his eyes as he listened to the crackling of the fire, enjoying the warmth Scout generated as he snuggled next to him, he tried to ignore the strange feeling that twisted in his stomach. The door opened and he opened his eyes as Medic slipped into the room, giving him a puzzled look.

 

“Do not give me that look ‘e is the one the curled up next to me after you left.” Spy said defensively, and Medic gave a soft smile.

 

“He must be exhausted.” Medic murmured as he place the stack of wood he had gathered near the fire.

 

“I don’t doubt it, did you notice ‘ow cold he was when he broke down? He is wearing nothing but a t-shirt and light pants.” Spy grunted and tightened his arm around Scout and Medic made a concerned face and nodded, putting more wood onto their small fire.

 

“You look tired my friend, I can take vatch.” Medic offered and Spy gave a nod.

 

“I’m grateful monsieur.” Spy said as he let his eyes fall shut resting is head back against the wall. He couldn’t stop his thoughts from turning to the boy against his side.

 

***********

 

The pale morning light or what there was of it in this place, filtered through the cracked grim covered window. Medic glanced out the window as he watched dark figures below slink in to the buildings around them silently. The quite of this place was unsettling; at least back at the base he had his doves to keep him company.

 

The quite had always been unnerving to Medic; it had started when he was a child but he could never pin-point the exact moment when the silence had started to disturbed him. Then he had stolen that wedding van and kept the doves that were inside. They had filled his days with constant chirps and coos and the sounds of doves fluttering about the lab.

 

Then Heavy had come into the picture and everything had changed. His lab was filled with laughter and conversations and Medic hadn’t even realized he had fallen for the giant of a man until it was too late. They were having lunch one day, one that Heavy had brought him. He had looked over at the Russian who had finished his sandwich and was now reading one of his many books. It had just clicked in his head and had been such a surprise that he had nearly chocked on his sandwich.

 

That alone had been a pleasant memory as Heavy’s face had been priceless, his book had fallen to the floor and he quickly had patted his back trying to help clear the obstruction in his throat. After a long coughing fit Medic had finally been able to tell Heavy he was fine and that he had just been distracted by a passing thought. Although he had not been ready to tell the man he had fallen in love with him.

 

Medic let out a long sigh as he ran a gloved hand through his hair before glancing over at Spy and Scout, the two mercenaries were cuddled together sound asleep; Scout was tucked close to Spy’s side, an arm wrapped around the RED and Spy had at some point rested his head atop of Scouts. Medic just shook his head with a soft smile on his lips and knowing the inevitable outcome would be when Scout woke and began shouting.

 

Scout seemed to snuggle closer to Spy before his eyes fluttered open and Medic watched as the sleep filled gaze widening as he realized where he was. The kid pulled back sharply, his head knocking into Spy’s jaw in an attempt to pull away; waking Spy in the process.

 

“Damn it Scout!!” Spy cursed as he glared while he rubbed his chin.

 

“Why the hell was I sleeping on you?” Scout questioned as he rubbed his head, mistrust in his blue eyes.

 

“Herr Scout, you curled up next to him after I left.” Medic intervened quickly not wanting to deal with the two arguing this early. A bright red blush spread across Scouts face as he looked between the two men mouth opening and closing.

 

“I’m…I’m not a fagget!” Scout all but shouted at them in defense.

 

“No one said you were.” Spy grumbled as he rubbed his chin with a frown. Scout just sat with his cheeks glowing a soft pink. Medic almost wanted to chuckle at the boy’s insecurity. There was a loud rumble and Scout looked at Medic sheepishly his blush forgotten.

 

“So uh, what’s for breakfast Doc?” Scout asked placing a bandaged wrapped hand on his stomach in empathize.

 

Rummaging through his pockets Medic pulled out a small pill bottle that rattled. He twisted off the lid dumping out a pill in his hand and popped it in to his mouth before twisting the lid back on before tossing the bottle to Spy. The BLU caught is easily, read the label before opening the bottle and taking one of the pills himself before handing it to Scout who took it and frowned at it.

 

“I meant food, Doc not medicine.” He empathized by shaking the bottle causing it to rattle as Scout made a face of disgust.

 

“It’s a supplement pill, not the best for you but it should keep us alive for the time being.” Medic said simply as he shrugged.

 

Shaking the bottle once more Scout twisted off the lid and dumped one of the pills out into his hand. He tossed the bottle back to Medic who caught it and slipped it back into his pocket. Scout just stared blankly at the pill between his fingers. 

 

“What am I supposed to swallow it with?” Scout questioned as he looked up at Medic. 

 

“Your saliva, what else?” Spy responded as he watched the boy with a faint smirk on his lips. Scout shot him a death glare before looking back down at the pill in his hand. 

 

Gulping Scout raised the pill to his mouth causing Medic to roll his eyes at the boy’s drama of taking a pill without any water, honestly. Scout had the pill to his lips when the boy froze his eyes widening before he scrambled across the floor to his pack ripping it open. He riffled through the black bags contents before letting out a shout of delight as he yanked out his prize. Lifting it up he showed them a can of bonk. 

 

“You had bonk in your bag? Vhy do you have bonk in zhere?” Medic asked incredulously. The boy popped the top of the brightly colored can and tossing the pill into his mouth, chased it down with the cherry flavored drink. 

 

“Yeah, I forgot I tossed it in there. I wonder what else I have in here.” Scout said as he began to rummage through his bag once more.

 

“Vhy do you even have bonk in your bag?” Medic could only stare as Scout paused in his searching and looked back at him with a sheepish grin.

 

“Sometimes during battle I like to take a break and have a snack.” Scout shrugged and went back to rummaging through his pack.

 

“Why am I not surprised.” Spy said pinching the bridge of his nose before Scout made a triumph shout and held out three bags of chips and four more cans of bonk.

 

“Keep it up Spy and you can live off pills during our time here.” Scout threatened giving Spy a pointed look but there was a hint of a smile on his lips

 

“Herr Scout, I don’t even know vere to start about how irresponsible it vas for you to be caring around none authorized gear on your person. But seeing as you just improved our chances to live I think I vill let it pass.” Medic said shaking his head in disbelief. 

 

“We will need to ration it.” Spy said as he watched Scout put two of the bags of chips back into his bag along with the four cans of bonk.

 

“I know how to ration Spy.” Scout said unamused as he picked up the open can of bonk and handed to Medic.

 

Medic took the can from Scout, taking a sniff he grimaced at the powerful sweet smell before bring it to his lips and swallowing a gulp. The cherry liquid burned his throat but it was worth it to actual have something to drink. Medic let out a sigh of pleasure, he would have preferred water but this was better than nothing and baggers couldn’t be choosey.

 

Medic held out the can to Spy who took it and looked at the can as if it offended him before finally sipping a bit of the liquid. He made a face of disgust at the sweetness. “Ugh how can you drink this stuff?” Spy asked before taking another gulp. Scout snickered and opened the bag of chips, eating a few before passing those to Medic. They sat like that as they passed around the can of bonk and the bag of chips enjoying their simple breakfast in the quite of a new morning in this nightmarish place.

 

“When do you even ‘ave time to take a break during battle?” Spy finally asked as he popped a chip in his mouth.

 

“Whenever I get bored of running around or when the teams are tied.” Scout stretched his arms and folded them behind his head “Usually I take my breaks on one of the roofs and watch the battle down below.”

 

“How does Sniper not catch you slacking off?” Medic questioned tilting his head slightly. 

 

“I climb higher up than him usually, where the roofs have more outcroppings out of sight. It’s kinda funny watching the teams run around.” Scout said grinning.

 

“I will have to keep a closer eye out for you then.” Spy said throwing a slight smirk at the kid in a joking manner.

 

“Aww, come on Spy! It’s the only time I get to unwind during battle, not all of us can cloak and go take a nap somewhere.” Spy snorted at that.

 

“Is that what you think I do when I’m not killing you during battle?”

 

“I mean I know you have a thing for me but come on Spy, we have an Engineer you can go torture by zapping his crap.” Scout said a large grin on his face clearly enjoying their strange conversation. Medic just shook his head at the two and smiled.

 

“Oh, don’t worry. I do when I’m waiting for you to respawn.” Spy said with a smirk. 

“I think that counts as cheating.” Scout joked. Spy rolled his eyes but a faint smile was hidden on his lips.

 

Medic snickered at their back and forth conversation. Scout almost seemed at home as they chatted and poked fun at each other. Medic had seen Scout act this way around Sniper all the time, laid back with a cocky grin on his face. It was a nice change in Scout’s mood and it lifted the stale air around, giving a lighter mood which was bright and welcome in this dark place. 

 

Knowing they had to get moving soon or risk danger of the creatures as they returned back to the dark shadows of the buildings. But he didn’t want to ruin this fleeting moment of peace and comradery, knowing full well it might not come again. Medic brought the almost empty bonk can to his lips and swallowed the remaining liquid before crushing the can as he closed his eyes and listened to the two talk. It was like none of this happened and he was back at the base working, sounds of his team mates chatter echoing through the empty halls. Memories playing behind his eyes were more than welcome.

 

Medic jotted down notes in his note book while he read from the large medical textbook in front of him. Archimedes sat on the desk watching him as he scribbled down note after note, not even hearing the door to his lab open and close and he briefly registered that Archimedes had moved to the edge of the desk as a large shadow fell over him.

 

“Hello Herr Heavy.” Medic said as he glanced up at the man briefly before he went back to writing his notes.

 

“Doktor?” Medic hummed at the man in response as he jotted down a long formula. “When was the last time you ate?” Heavy finally asked a bit of awkwardness in his voice. 

 

“Vell let’s see…” The question had caught Medic off guard as he stopped writing and finally looked up. The Russian who was as blanked face as usual, arms crossed in front of his large chest. Medic glanced around his desk; an empty coffee cup rested on a stack of papers, the taste long since faded from his mouth.

 

“I’ve had coffee today.” Medic replied as he looked back up at the man whose brows had creased, causing the man’s blue eyes to darken as he looked him up and down. Medic didn’t like being scrutinized and opened his mouth to tell the Russian off, before the man turned and left the lab on his own.

 

Letting out a huff at the odd situation Medic picked up his pencil and tried to go back to his work but the odd encounter kept running through his brain. Tossing the pencil down Medic let out an annoyed sound as he glanced at the bird on his desk.

 

“Vat do you think zat vas about Archimedes?” He finally asked the white dove who cooed at him and tilted his head before turning to look at the door which opened again.

 

Medic watched as Heavy entered and walked back over to the desk only to place a plate down on top of his notes; a sandwich rested on top. Medic just blinked in shock unsure what to do as he look back up a Heavy.

 

“Eat first, work second.” Was all he said before the Russian left the room.

 

Medic just sat there staring at the door unsure of what had just happened before he stared back down at the sandwich. Gently Medic picked up half of it and began eating slowly before he realized how hungry he was and devoured the meal quickly.

 

Revitalized Medic set the plate on top of the empty coffee mug and began taking notes again the strange interaction fading from his mind as he began to work once more, losing himself in his task. It was the start of many more interactions he would have with Heavy.

 

A groan of metal sounded above them and Medic’s eyes jerked open, the pleasant memories fading from his mind as he pulled out his weapon and cast a glance at the other two who had done the same. They barely breathed as they listened to something walking on the floors above them.

 

“We need to move.” Spy hissed urgently.

 

Nodding they began to gather their weapons; Medic watched as Scout tossed his stuff into his bag and stood throwing it over his shoulder. Medic moved quickly and picked up his medi gun, strapping the heavy device to his back once more. Spy moved to the door and looked out glancing side to side before moving out in to the hall way.

 

Following close behind Spy they moved through the building. We have to get out Medic cursed himself for letting them enjoy the morning when they should have been long gone and finding a new place. A low rumbling growl echoed above them and Medic gripped the bone saw tighter in his hand. He cast a glance around him as they came to the stairs.

 

“Step on the sides of the stairs not the middle. It will make less noise.” Spy whispered to them as they descended the crumbling stairs. Scout trailed right behind Spy, placing his feet where the BLU did as Medic trailed behind them. He kept looking back up the stairs behind them in case something decide to come from behind.

 

The ground floor was filled with the eerie dull light that filtered in from the boarded up windows and dust particles floated in the air as another loud bang resounded in the building. Scout jumped and seemed ready to bolt. Medic placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gently squeeze which helped to calm the boy down; they were almost to the window.

 

Spy hopped over the ledge of the window to the outside and held a hand to him. Taking the offer help, Medic lowered himself out the window, ignoring the slight pinch of pain from his shoulder. Scout jump out after him, his shoes grinding the dirt beneath them, the tension began to leave their bodies as they had moved out in to the open.

 

“Zat was too close.” Medic said running a gloved hand through his hair.

 

“It appears we need to be more careful” Spy acknowledge as he pulled out one of his last few cigarettes and placed it between his lips as he patted his pocket for his lighter.

 

“They’re never going to catch us!” Scout boasted as he stood in front of the window a large grin on his face Medic sighed.

 

“We got lucky, Scout who knows vat would happened if we had been caught.” Medic shoulders slumped causing him to wince as it pulled his bandages.

 

“We better get moving.” Spy suggested and Medic could only nod in reply as he turned back to Scout opening his mouth to tell him to get moving when movement inside the building had his eyes widening.

 

“Scout!” Medic shouted too late as the thing lurched out the window at the runner, the momentum sending the two rolling across the ground. The thing snarled and its jaws snapping was followed by Scouts fearful shouts.

 

Spy rushed passed him knife drawn as he ran to help Scout who was now pinned under the large mass of thick muscle. Snapping out of his shock, Medic rushed forward driving his bone saw into the dark brown hide, wrenching it down, causing the creature to shift just enough so that Scout could slip out from underneath the thing.

 

The creature stood on its hind legs as it opened its large mouth showing of its large canines as it roared at Medic. One paw like hand swiped at him, hitting him hard and sending him rolling across the ground. His glasses were flung off as he tumbled and he gasped in pain.

 

Blinking, Medic had to squint as he saw the large brown blob chase the small red blob across the ground, a blue one followed close behind. Loud bangs filled the air and Medic realized Spy was shooting at it. Medic quickly searched for his glasses and slid them back on. One leans was cracked which he ignored as he rushed towards the others. A loud painful scream from Scout filled the air that faded too quickly and had Medic fearing the worst. 

 

Spy was on top of the creatures back as he rammed his butterfly knife into its skull over and over as dark red-orange blood splattered with each stab before the thing fell to the ground with a loud thump. Spy paid no mind to the dead creature as he leaped off the thing and out of Medic’s range of sight.

 

“Doctor, I need your assistance!” Spy’s voice was breathless with a tone of panic.

 

Medic scrabbled over to them fearing the worst and his stomach twisted sharply at the scene in front of him. Scout was sitting on the ground bracing himself up on his elbows his face extremely pale, his legs stretched out in front of him a white bone poked out of his right leg, with blood pooling beneath it. Medic dropped down next to the leg as Spy sat across from him. They both examined the open wound that was bleeding too much for his taste. It looked like the creature had gotten his teeth in the boy and nearly torn his leg off.

 

“D-doc?” Scout stuttered his breathing irregular as he looked at the bone sticking out of his leg.

 

Medic pulled off his dirty, blood splattered gloves; his bare hands were cleaner than the gloves anyway, as he began to cut scouts pant leg to his knee with his bone saw, Scout grunting as the fabric brushed the gash.

 

“Oh god.” Scout whimpered.

 

“It’s a compound fracture, the tibia bone is broken.” Medic said grimly before looking up at Spy who grimaced. “Some muscle damage, torn tendons. It missed the main artery or you would have bled to death already.”

 

“Oh god, oh god.” Scout chanted as he let his head fall backwards as he laid down on the ground.

 

“I’m going to have to try and set it. Vee can’t move him in this state.” 

 

“What do you need?” Spy asked his face serious.

 

“I-I need splints first and zen I’m going to need your help with keeping Scout calm.” Medic ranted off as he pulled off his lab coat rolling up his sleeves, Spy only nodded at him and moved to find the requested items.

 

“Doc, it hurts.” Scout panted out.

 

“Hang on Scout, you need to take some deep breaths.”

 

“Doctor.” Spy said reappearing at his sides with two small planks of wood

 

“Thank you Spy, try and keep Scout calm and distracted for me.” Spy nodded and moved closer to Scouts head.

 

“Scout look at me.” Spy ordered.

 

Gritting his teeth Medic turned his attention to the boy’s leg. He knew what needed to be done, and it wasn’t going to be pleasant. Medic began to feel whether the bone in the leg had shattered or splinted and Scout let out a small whimper as Medic probed the open wound; deciding that none of that had occurred Medic took a deep breath before shoving down on the tibia bone causing Scout to cry out in pain.

 

“Scout look at me. Breath damn it!” Spy shouted over Scouts screams.

 

Ignoring the scream, Medic began to maneuver the bone as best as he could into the proper alignment before reaching into one of his pockets and pulled out a small needle and thread kit. It had been mostly used for sewing back on buttons to his shirts and Medic was glade he carried it with him in to battle.

 

Stitching the wound closed the best he could Medic pulled out the last roll of bandages he still carried with him. Although he didn’t need them much on the field, Medic was thankful that he still carried some in his pocket, as well as a few other medical supplies. 

 

Wrapping the now stitched gash with the white cotton bandage, Medic pulled strips of Scouts torn pant leg and used them to tie the planks to the outside of his legs, creating a makeshift splint. Medic looked up at Spy who was holding Scouts face between is hands, as he gave words of encouragement.

 

“Vee need to move him vere he can rest. I don’t vant him going into shock.” Medic muttered pulling his lab coat back on whipping the blood on it and staining the coat even more before pulling on his red gloves. Spy stood and they booth began to lift up Scout who had gone deathly pale.

 

“Here, I will carry him. Lift him onto my back.” Spy said decisively. Nodding, Medic lifted the boy helping Spy get a grip on him before he stood up straight. Scout’s head rested on Spy’s shoulder his breathing too irregular for Medics peace of mind.

 

“Let’s go, vee need to move quickly.” Spy nodded at him and they made their way through the city at a quick but drawn out pace so not to jostle Scout too much. Medic gripped his bone saw tightly, his gloves squeaking. If they were going to be rescued, now would be a good time. 

***********

 

The place that they had found was small, and must have been a storage space at some point. A thick layer of dust and grime covered the floor and walls but was cleaner than all the other places they had made camp at.

 

Scout was set down in the middle of the floor as Medic worked more on his leg making sure it was lined up or something like that. Spy hadn’t really paid attention to what Medic was saying, his couldn’t move his eyes from Scout’s pale face. He did not look good. His breathing was shallow and his skin was pale and clammy.

 

Resting his back against one of the walls Spy held his last cigarette between his lips as he took a slow drag off of it. His eyes drifted back towards Medic who was tightening the bandage on Scout’s leg; the boy let out a low moan with the action.

 

The kid had been fading in and out of consciousness during the whole time they had tried to find a place to rest. Spy watched as Medic grabbed the boy’s wrist, placing his fingers against his pulse point. Dark brows drew together before looking over at him; the look on the RED’s face told him it was not good. 

 

Closing his eyes Spy tried to ignore the dark feeling twisting in his gut; why did he care if Scout died? It wasn’t like he hadn’t killed the kid several times himself during their battles. He was just a problem, a thorn in his side back home. Spy grit his teeth before Scout made a low garbled moan. This time just felt…different. 

 

“Scout, how are you feeling?” Medic’s voice was quiet.

 

“Where am I?” Scout groaned and Spy opened his eyes and looked at the kid whose face had turned even paler as he struggled to pull himself up, blue eyes seeing but unfocussed. “What happened to my leg?” Scout cried out as he began to thrash.

 

“Scout, calm down you don’t vant to rip your stiches!” Medic shouted.

 

“Don’t touch me!” Scout yelled, confusion in his voice. Spy sat up straight as Scout continued to struggle in Medic’s grip.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Spy asked.

 

“He’s confused, and needs to calm down. I’m vorried he’s going in to shock.” Medic said concerned.

 

“What!?” Spy hissed and moved over pulling off his black glove to feel the kid’s forehead, the cold clammy skin had Spy’s blood freezing. 

“His heart beat is irregular.” Medic muttered.

 

“What do we need to do?” Spy questioned as he looked down at Scout who had taken to just lying there, finally still but his breathing was too shallow and hard, eyes closed. 

 

“Vee need to keep him warm for one.” 

 

Spy didn’t think as he ripped off his jacket and pulled Scout in to sitting position before sliding back to one of the walls. He sat down and rested his back against it as he pulled Scout back against his chest, Medic helped lift Scout’s leg so they wouldn’t jostle it as the situated him against Spy’s. 

“Get my jacket” Spy ordered and the doctor complied and draped the blue coat over the runner’s as a blanket, Spy’s arms wrapped around Scouts waist. The boy was cold as ice. 

 

“It vill have to do.” Medic muttered as he stripped off his own coat and placed it over Scout’s lower half. 

 

“We can only hope.” Spy said frowning as he rested his chin on top of Scout’s head.

 

Spy watched as Medic moved over to spot and got a small fire going, trying to get the room warmer. They would have to gather more wood later. Spy just pulled the runner closer to him, don’t you dare give up Scout, Spy thought angrily. The kid was stronger than this, Spy knew he was.


	6. Chapter 6

"Medic..." 

 

The BLU Medic looked up from the papers still scattered on the desk. He looked around for a brief moment, even turning his attention to the doves, before returning to sorting through the piles of unorganized papers.

 

"Medic!" 

 

Medic sighed. "Vat is it, Scout?" He looked in the direction of the door that connected the medical lab to the infirmary, where scout was most likely lounging on one of the open beds.

 

"I'm bored!" He shouted back from the other room. 

 

Medic smirked and rolled his eyes. "Vat to you vant me to do about it?"

 

"Anything!" 

 

Medic tapped the papers on the desk to straighten them before setting them back down. "Vhy don’t you go play baseball?" 

 

"Come on, doc! My bat is freakin far away."

 

"Your bat is a simple teleport away, sitting in zee infirmary." He paused, thinking before continuing. "I should remind you it has been zere for quite some time now." 

 

"I'll get it eventually."

 

"You say zat every time I remind you." 

 

"Well... Things come up, ya know?" 

 

Medic chuckled. "Care to enlighten me? Give me three examples zat don't stem from forgetting or just being lazy." 

 

"Last time, you an' Heavy was in there. You guys were doing all that kinky shit." Scout laughed recalling the moment of discovery. "Good thing I didn't try getting it. I don’t want to walk in on that...again." Medic rolled his eyes and sent a glare through the wall at Scout. He continued when he stopped his laughing. "Then a couple weeks before that soldier and demo got real shit faced drunk and asked me to join their game of poker! And let me tell ya doc, that there was a once in a life time opportunity." Scout paused. "That's two, I'll let you know when I remember a third one." 

 

Medic shook his head. "And vhat is stopping you from getting it now?" 

 

Scout didn't respond right away. "I'm...thinking..." 

 

Medic smiled as he returned to organizing the other doctor’s work. He had that in common with the young man. They both liked to think. More often than not getting lost in their own thoughts. Medic reached forward to grab the small stack of papers he had be working on. 

 

"Holy shit!" Scout shouted from the other room. The sudden outburst startled Medic to the point where he had dropped all the papers he had been holding. They fluttered and scattered about ruining all his earlier efforts, meaning he would have to start all over again. 

 

From the other room he heard Scout stumble to get off the bed and race to the doorway where he stood with a shocked expression. "I know what happened to the guys who disappeared!" 

 

Medic stared at him in disbelief with his jaw hung open. "Vat? Vat happened to them?!" 

 

Scout swallowed nervously. "Doc, promise you won't freak out." Scout held up his hand. "I think I'm magic!"

 

Medics gave him a rather annoyed look. "Zat is not something you should joke about." 

 

"I'm serious doc" scout pressed. "Think about it. Their medic, huge dick by the way, always had it out for me, I swear! I hated the guy so much I was going to start hitting my baseballs through that window over there." Scout pointed to the window in the back wall of the lab, which was open slightly for the doves to enter. "I just wanted the guy to leave, and what happens? He's gone! Same with RED fag. That Yankee loving cheaters gone too. As for Spy, you already know how much we hated each other’s guts." 

 

"You hate almost everyone, scout" Medic pointed out. "If you had zis 'ability' I'm positive more people would be gone, and there vouldn't be a problem vith zee respawn."

 

Scout laughed. "I know doc. But you could've let me have a little fun with that." 

 

"Nein," Medic chuckled. "It is too ridiculous."

 

"Ridiculously awesome!" Scout countered. "Like a super hero or something."

 

"Well, Herr 'Hero', vhy don't you go see vat zee others are doing?" 

 

"Tired of me already?" Scout asked rather disappointed.

 

"I thought you were bored." Medic said picking up the scattered papers off the floor. "You are velcome to stay if you vant to help clean zis mess." 

 

"I'll be honest doc that sounds lame. So, thanks, but no thanks." Scout headed for the door. "Later!"

 

Medic sighed. He looked at a dove who had landed on the desk as it stared back at him. "Quite zee imagination on zat one." The dove just tilted its head at him. 

 

**********

The RED Demo smirked as he looked up from his cards. BLU Soldier narrowed his eyes at him before looking back over his own hand. 

 

"Would'ja kindly make a move sometime this year?" Demo taunted. 

 

Soldier groaned not liking the look on the Scotsman’s face. "I fold." He said placing his cards on the table. 

 

Demo laughed, "Right then." He placed his cards on the table. The only thing that stood out was the pair of fours in the hand. 

 

"You cheat! I could have beaten that!" Soldier pointed an accusing finger at him. 

 

"It's confidence, Solly. That ain't cheatin'."

 

Soldier grumbled. 

 

"This game to hard fer ya? Maybe ya'd like a nice game of go fish?" 

 

Soldier snatched up the cards off the table. "I'll deal this time!" 

 

Demo laughed. "Whatever makes ya happy." 

 

While the BLU Soldier shuffled the cards the RED Soldier watched with narrowed eyes. He gripped his fists tightly. His blood boiled and he was at the end of his rope. The ceasefire would have been bad enough but having the BLU’s around was even worse. Horrifyingly enough, members of his own team were even acting friendly towards them. It was disgusting. And lastly that was his poker buddy. That BLU hippie didn't deserve to even be seated at the same table as him. 

 

That was the final straw. He stomped out of the room heading for the resupply closet. This had gone on long enough and he planned to put an end to it. Grabbing his weapons he calmly walked back to the rec room. The chatter around the room slowly died as everyone noticed Soldier armed for battle. He neared the poker table and pointed his shotgun directly at his counterpart.

 

"What is this?" BLU Soldier stood glaring at the RED. 

 

"Soldier, What're ya doin'?" Demo demanded. "Put that thing down."

 

"No can do, one eye. We got a code here, see?" Soldier pointed the gun even closer to the others face. "The BLU's are the enemy and someone has to remind everyone of that."

 

"You daft? Put that thing down before ya kill someone!" Demo stepped forward reaching to take the shotgun from Soldier’s hands. Soldier flinched back now pointing the barrel at his fellow RED.

 

Demo froze and slowly took a few steps back.

 

"You obviously have more than a few screws loose if you’re pointing that at one of your own teammates." BLU Soldier remarked. 

 

RED Soldier pointed it back to the BLU. "I'll shoot any BLU, or traitor," he jerked his head over to Demo, "That gets in my way. Starting with you."

 

The BLU gave a snort. "You don't have the ba-"

 

His voice cut short as the shotgun went off. Bits of Bone and flesh flew covering the Scotsman who stood not that far behind. The BLU collapsed backward, his head mangled and leaving him unrecognizable. 

 

Demo gasped at the sudden gore and glared at his teammate. "Why'd ya do-" another shot rang out. This one less lethal, hitting demo in his leg. He screamed falling to the ground, holding his injury.

 

"Stay down, maggot." Soldier then turned, noticing that most everyone had fled from the room. The only ones left were the pyros. In their haste to escape the RED Pyro ended up tripping over her own feet making the BLU rush back quickly to help. Soldier pointed his shotgun at the BLU "You're next, freak show." 

 

BLU pyro held up his hands in defense. An obvious 'no' muffled from his mask. 

 

As soldier pulled the trigger, RED Pyro sprung up and tackled their counterpart out of harm’s way. 

 

Soldier glared cocking his gun and fired again as the two scrambled up and ran for safety. 

 

"Holly shit!" Scout screamed as he stood in one of the doorways of the room. Soldier drawn to the noise, slung his shotgun on his back and pointed his rocket launcher at the enemy BLU. Scout let out a high pitched 'eep!' And darted back down the hall before soldier could get a shot off. "Doc!" Scout shouted as he ran. 

 

Soldier huffed as he prepared for a chase. 

 

"Solider, ya haf ta stop!" Soldier paused looking at Demo. He was still on the floor clutching at his leg. "Ya goin ta actually kill someone."

 

"That's the point drunkard." 

 

"Ya could even die too ya know." 

 

"True men don't fear death. If I die it will be with honor on the battle field."

 

Demo stared at him, not believing his ears. "Ya really have lost yer mind." 

 

"I am sane!" Soldier shouted angrily, pointing his rocket launcher down at his teammate. 

 

"If only ya could look at yerself right now. Ya'd see how crazy you are. You're so thirsty for war it’s pathetic. Yer giving everyone else around here a bad name." Demo spoke with rage of his own. 

 

Soldier scowled. His eyes though hidden under his helmet blazed with fire. He flexed his finger around the trigger.

 

**************

Everything was quiet in the BLU base. The BLU engineer sat in his custom rancho relaxo with a beer in his hand. After another session of looking through the endless amounts of code he figured it was time for a break. He yawned and closed his eyes. The last few days had been so exhausting. He was even tempted to take a nap. 

 

Just as his mind was starting to wander, the machinery around him whirled to life. Engie sat up abruptly, slightly confused as to what was happening. With a bad feeling he got up and looked at the monitor. To his horror lines of code were appearing and being processed on the screen. 

 

Engie moved back from the screen and looked around all the complex machinery. His chest pained with worry. It the respawn was active that meant someone had died. What had just happened? He looked about the different monitors wondering what he could do, if there was anything to do that is. At a loss Engie went back to the main monitor. He watched biting his lip, fearful that he'd see that line of corrupt text appear. When the code stopped he gave it another look over to be sure and sighed. Everything looked normal. A moment after and BLU soldier burst in through the work shop doors holding his black box and looking rather annoyed.

 

"Soldier? What happened? Are ya okay?" Engie quickly asked.

 

Soldier answered with a glare as he stepped on the teleporter back to the RED base, leaving the engineer stunned and more fearful than before. With a swoosh of the teleporter he was in the RED’s workshop. The RED Engineer nearly dropped his wrench seeing the armed BLU step through. He looked at the table where his shotgun lay ready to grab it. The BLU, however, paid him no mind and exited the workshop in haste.

 

BLU Soldier rushed through the hall and passed both RED and BLU members who were arming themselves. After the first few days no one had bothered to keep their weapons around. There was no need if everyone acted civil.

 

BLU Soldier growled. He was going to make that hot tempered RED regret his actions. He ran past Scout and heard shouting from the room ahead. Entering he saw Soldier point the rocket launcher at Demo. BLU soldier didn't even hesitate. He took the shot immediately. It wasn't a direct hit, but close enough to send the RED Soldier flying back. BLU Soldier quickly noted Demo. The blast had an impact on him as well. But it had been far better than him taking a direct shot. 

 

"You cockbite!" RED Soldier shouted firing a rocket at BLU Soldier. In response BLU Soldier raised his black box about to fire a rocket of his own. He stopped himself as two figures appeared at his sides and moved in front of him. There was a blast of air and the RED’s rocket flew back in direction it came from. RED Soldier ducked out of the way, and looked back up seeing both Pyros armed and ready to air blast anything that came their way. Soldier tossed the rocket launcher aside and switch to his shotgun.

 

BLU Soldier shook his head at him. "You don't know when to stop, do you?" 

 

It was then the RED noticed it wasn't just the three standing against him. The BLU Demo as well as both heavies and snipers were there ready to fight.

 

BLU Sniper looked through his scope. "Put it down big head, I don't wanna kill ya least I got to."

 

Red Soldier looked around at the other mercenaries. Everything was backwards. He had to be the only sane one around here! He eased his shoulders down and lowered his gaze. For a moment the heavy atmosphere in the room lifted. Everyone eased up as well, expecting Soldier to back down from his crazed rampage. 

 

Soldier then simply grunted retrieving his rocket launcher and aiming it at the largest group of people and fired. There were shouts of surprise and fear. The explosion set both RED’s and BLU’s skidding across the floor, bloodied and sore. 

 

BLU Soldier took command, nudging the pyros forward. "Get going you two. Keep our men covered and send anything that lunatic fires back at him. I'm going in." 

 

They nodded and ran forward where their other comrades were, while BLU Soldier jumped towards his counterpart. He blasted himself forward with as much force as he could, colliding with the RED. They tumbled over each other before trying to regain their composer. Red Soldier was a bit faster aiming his shotgun at his BLU look alike. There was a spray of bullets and many shots rang out, none from the RED Soldier however, but from the RED Heavy. 

 

RED Soldier scream in pain as his riddled body fell back. "Nice shootin' mate." BLU Sniper complemented. 

 

Heavy nodded. "Da. Everyone fine?" 

 

The BLU Heavy growled up at him. He was leaning against the wall holding his arm. "Fine." Heavy looked to the RED Sniper and BLU Demo, who had taken the brunt of the blast. They were the worst injured but for the most part, were still alive. Both pyros were at their sides trying to help them. 

 

BLU Sniper walked over to BLU Soldier and offered him a hand up. "Ya alright?" 

 

"Fine, fine...” Soldier grunted out. His leg hurt terribly from the fall, but he wasn't going to admit that. 

 

Sniper walked over to the RED Soldier getting a closer look. "He dead?"

 

"Probably." Soldier limped next to the RED Demo and kneeled painfully down next to him. "Still with us huh?"

 

"Jus' enjoyin' the fireworks." He slurred out. 

 

Soldier chuckled patting him on the chest. "We'll get you fixed up."

 

"Sometime soon I'm hopin'."

 

Soldier took a moment to think of some smart ass response to say. Just as he opened his mouth to speak a loud bang sounded. It gave everyone in the room a jolt making everyone whirl around in shock. Red Soldier held his shotgun tightly in his hands. BLU Sniper lie still on the floor, a dark red spot growing larger in the middle of his back. 

"Bastard." BLU Soldier reached for his gun. The RED was just as stubborn as he was, but in his condition, a gentle breeze would do him in. BLU Soldier was about to pull the trigger when the RED suddenly fell forward. He landed revealing a knife sticking from his back and Spy standing behind him lighting a cigarette. 

 

"’Ave I missed a memo? Are we fighting again?" He asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice. 

 

Everyone gave spy a glare. Now was not the time.

 

************

"And he just attacked?" Medic asked training the beam on the RED Demo. 

 

"Aye, an We was doin' no provokin' of the sort neither." Demo replied. Medic let out a hum of contemplation as he finished healing the RED. He walked over to RED Sniper who lay unconscious in one of the infirmity beds and began healing him.

 

"It doesn't surprise me." Spy remarked. "With 'is short temper and lack of intellect, 'ee was just a ticking time bomb. There was no way 'ee could coup with such a change." He flicked some ash on the infirmary floor earning himself a glare from medic. 

 

"Vere is he now?" Medic asked.

 

"'Ee's in storage room 3 for now. We've decided it best to lock 'im up till this mess gets sorted out. I'd suggest avoiding going in there unless you want to be strangled to death, Doctor." 

 

"I'll keep zat in mind." Medic sighed looking at his other patients. This was a disaster.

 

"Doc, am I doing this right?" Scout called.

 

Medic looked over seeing his newly appointed assistant trying to bandage Soldier’s leg. 

 

"I'll be zere in a moment." Medic called.

 

"Doctor, there's one more thing." Spy said catching his attention. Medic looked over wondering what Spy wanted. 

 

"When I spoke to those laborers and we were waiting to see if that RED imbecile respawned, something else came up." He rolled his cigarette between his fingers. "It seems... How do I put this? You weren't very fond of your Sniper were you?" 

 

Medics jaw hung for a second. He sighed returning his attention to healing the wounded. "So, Sniper to zen..." 

 

"It appears that way."

 

There was a silence in the room. Another one gone, just like that. 

 

Demo rubbed his one eye exhausted. "Tis a shame..." 

 

Heavy who was stood in the corner shook his head. It happened again and still he couldn't do anything about it. He made his way to the door. His injuries weren't even bad enough to stay. All he wanted now was to be alone.

 

**********

 

Heavy looked out across the desert landscape. It had happened again, another one dead, taken from them by a random chance. They were playing Russian roulette with the respawn. This time both teams felt the loss of losing one of their own.

Darker thoughts crossed his mind wishing he had been the one to not respawn. Maybe then he would have found Medic, made sure he was fine, protect him, and care for him. But no he was stuck here with bipolar mercenaries who wanted nothing more than to shot first and ask questions later. 

 

The flutter of wings caught his attention as he glanced at the cement railing where Archimedes stood looking up at him with black beady eyes, a questioning look about them. Heavy let out a long sigh running a hand over his bald head. When he pulled his hand away he rolled his eyes at the blood now staining his fingers.

 

“Is nothing, small cut at most” Heavy replied down at the white dove, he wondered what he looked like to the small bird with a bloody nose and split lip not to mention any number of bruises that now covered him during the quick violent battle.

 

Letting out another sigh Heavy held out a hand to the dove who hopped up on to his hand, preening his feathers as Heavy lifted his hand up bring the bird to eye level with him

 

“Almost wish I had been the one to not respawn, Maybe I would have found Doctor.” Heavy said gazing at the bird sadly. The doves had been restless and he had found two more dead bodies when he had slipped into feed them. They weren’t eating and Heavy understood their pain as he felt it himself.

 

The dove took off and landed on his shoulder and Heavy looked out over the desert a frown on his face. He hated just doing nothing and now another one of them was gone, missing. All he could do was stand around as the Engineers worked on a machine they knew nothing about. Heavy nearly jumped as he felt the medi gun on him, the light healing all the wounds he had gather during the fight; he didn’t want to turn around and face the BLU Medic.

 

“Vat do you think you are doing?” the voice was angry and Heavy just shrugged still looking out over the desert hoping the man would just leave him be.

 

Heavy felt the gloved hand grab his arm and yank him hard enough to turn him slightly bring him face to face with the angry German who was livid; blue eyes glared up at him darker than his own doctors and that thought brought a pang to his chest.

 

“What?” Heavy growled out between clenched teeth he did not want to deal with this, he just wanted to be left alone.

 

“Unbelievable, you are acting like a child!” Medic snarled back at him.

 

Heavy snarled at the BLU Medic and grabbed him by the front of his lab coat lifting him so the doctor had to tip toe. He glared down at the man in anger; he was sick of being reminded that his doctor was gone, sick of knowing that he had failed to protect the one he loved, sick of still losing people he cared about. He wanted nothing more than to take his rage out on the BLU but as he looked down at the man he was surprised at the look the doctor gave him. It wasn't a look of fear or anger, but one of annoyance; his brows lowered and his eyes unamused by his actions. 

“Are you quite done?” Medic asked dryly, annoyance plastered on his face. Heavy released his hold and the BLU landed back on his feet.

“Da.” Heavy muttered turning away from the doctor and ran a hand down his face. He needed to regain control of his emotions, maybe the doctor would leave him now.

 

“Vell, now that it is out of your system perhaps you would like to explain why you vould run off without being healed?” Medic asked as he moved to stand next to Heavy with no inclination to leave as he faced the desert land scape

 

“It was not important.” Heavy grunted.

 

“Oh ja, and when you bleed out and die, you might end up like Sniper and not respawn.” The BLU said his voice a mix of anger and fear.

 

“Would be better than this.” Heavy sighed under his breath and that caused the Medic to turn towards him.

 

“Honestly, the both of you are so over dramatic.” Medic sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

Glancing down at the Medic Heavy raised a brow in question. The man looked up at him and gave him a soft smile before shaking his head.

 

“My own Heavy and you are much alike.” Medic finally said.

 

"Am not like him." Heavy grunted annoyed. 

 

"That's right, you’re the one who vould rather die, and I don't think he would approve of that method." Medic said slyly looking at him over the bridge of his glasses.

 

"I don't know what you are talking about” Heavy said as he met the doctor’s eyes annoyed. 

 

"I've seen the way you look at him, your own doctor, and even now I heard you talking about him to his dove." Medic pointed out

 

Heavy froze as he paled slightly and the BLU held a grin like he had just cut open someone’s chest and was now holding the patients liver.

 

"Ah, so I am correct. How long have you two been together?" Medic chirped. Heavy just shook his head and glanced away.

 

"We are not together." He muttered. 

 

"Vhat!?! But I have seen the looks you two give each other, and the vay he stares at you.” The BLU Medic stopped at seeing the look of pain on his face. “I’m sorry I just thought…”

“Da, is fine.” Heavy let out a long sigh and moved to walk back in to the base.

“Would you like to have a drink in the medical lab?” Medic called after him the sound of boots clicking after him, Heavy stopped and turned around slightly to look at the doctor who was right behind him.

“Why?” Heavy questioned.

“Vell, you look like you need to get something off your chest, and I just happen to be a doctor.” Medic declared and Heavy stifled a snort at that.

“Da, have to check on birds any way.” Heavy answered and Medic beamed before leading the way back into the base.

 

**************

Medic pulled the door open to the medical lab, the sound of wings fluttering greeted them as they entered. Flipping the light switch on it illuminated the room in a yellow light. Heavy stood near the operating table, unsure what he should do as he watched the BLU Medic move to the desk in the corner of the room.

 

“Go sit. “ Medic said pointing to the couch as he looked at the man. 

 

Medic nodded to himself as the Russian moved to go sit. Quickly riffling through the small fridge he took out two beer bottles before marching back over and handed one to Heavy before sitting down next to him. They sat like that, quiet as some of the birds landed near them, or to me more specific, mostly near Heavy. The man would pet them but his eyes had a faraway look to them.

 

“You think too much, has he ever told you that?” Medic questions eyes trailing up to look at the RED Heavy before taking a drink from the brown bottle. 

 

“No.” Heavy said as he blinked back to the real world and brought his own bottle to his lips.

 

“Vell you do, and I know all your thoughts circle one thing, well one person to be accurate.” Heavy glanced down at him choosing to drink more of the beer than dignify him with a response. Medic only smirked softly, knowing patience was the key when dealing with his own Heavy. They sat and drank their beers before Heavy finally spoke.

 

“You no nothing.”

 

“Oh, on the contrary mein friend. I see right through my Heavy and I can see through you.” The BLU grinned as if he had a secret.

 

“And what do you see?” Heavy grunted clearly not wanting to be there.

 

“You, Herr Heavy, are head over heels in love with RED Medic.” He said with a sly smile.

 

“You are wrong.” Heavy denied instantly before slumping his shoulders.

 

“Am I?” The voice questioned and Heavy grit his teeth and balled up his hands into fists. Medic watched the man’s internal debate. 

 

“No.” It came out in a harsh whisper and Medic smiled and rested a gloved hand on his shoulder

 

“I always wondered if you two were together the way you look at each other while on the battle field.“ Medic happily chatted.

 

“We are not together.” At that statement Medic trailed off.

 

“You have not talked to him?” Medic blinked at him in shock. How could he not have said anything to the man?

 

“Nyet, why would he want someone like me?” With that Medic stood and looked down at him eyes sharp and pointed at him.

 

“You are choosing now to doubt yourself, think about it.” Medic said a frown on his face.

“Think about what?” Heavy snapped back.

“He obviously wants to be near you and my Heavy and I have been taking bets whether you two were together or not. And now you are telling me you haven’t even talked to him!” Medic ranted before he sat down on the couch once more. Medic nearly growled, he was not going to tell his Heavy this, he must never find out that he was right. There were high stakes bet on this and Medic refused to lose. He took a quick swig of his beer; he would worry about that later.

“I know it seems hopeless right now but we will find them and if he lives you must tell him.” 

“Why?” Medic turned to look at him and smiled.

“Because if you don’t you may never know and that is worse than knowing.”

“You are right” Heavy said softly, his shoulders slumping in defeat. Medic knew he was deep in thought once more thinking about what could be. 

“I always am, and we are mercenary’s; we aren’t afraid of anything.” Medic added as he stood and stretched, Heavy stood and looked down at him and Medic raised an eyebrow.

“Thank you, you are good friend.” Heavy said and held out a hand to him, Medic rolled his eyes and hugged the giant.

“You are velcome my friend.” Medic smiled as the man hugged him back briefly before letting go. Stepping back his eyes landed on the now open lab door revealing his own Heavy who looked ready to murder the RED.

“Doktor.” the BLU Heavy said his voice deep with rage, Medic ignored him and smiled at the RED.

“Have a good night Herr Heavy and think about what I said.”

Medic watched as the RED Heavy brushed pasted his own, their blue eyes glaring daggers at each other. Medic just rolled his eyes as his Heavy slammed the door closed and marched over to him glaring down at him.

“Well now, where have you been mein Heavy?” Medic asked as he smirked at his Russian lover.

Medic didn’t flinch as he suddenly found himself forced backwards, his back colliding against the wall and his gloved hands pinned above his head as his Heavy looked down at him, blue eyes dark with rage and jealousy. 

“Mein Heavy is this really necessary?” Medic questioned.

“He was touching you.” BLU Heavy growled out eyes looking for any damage that may have been done to him.

 

“Really, you’re upset over a hug.” Medic rolled his eyes and tried to pull his hands free from his lover but they stayed pinned by the large hand.

 

“You belong to me.” Heavy snarled and with his other hand grabbed Medic’s chin forcing him to look up at him.

 

“Honestly, my big Russian bear, I don’t see why you get so jealous. I’m the one who hugged him.” The BLU Medic said unamused, he watched the emotions play a crossed his Heavy’s face before they settled on rage.

 

“I will kill him.” 

 

Medic let out a sigh knowing that there was only one way to break his Heavy out of his mindset. Enough blood had been shed today. Medic slowly smirked in a quick moment he had his legs wrapped around his lover’s waist and he felt him stiffen as he looked down at him in surprise obviously not expecting this kind of counter attack.

 

“If you are going to pin me to a wall you better have planned to fuck me.” Medic murmured huskily and tightened his legs. Medic nearly snickered as he watched the anger melt from his lovers eyes leaving only want and lust.

 

Medic moaned as his lips were suddenly sealed by Heavy’s. Medic didn’t miss a beat as he opened his mouth, allowing his Russian lover’s tongue enter his mouth where they slid against each other, a battle of its own. It wasn’t long before they separated with a gasp and Medic let his head fall back and hit the wall with a soft thunk. Heavy turned his attention to his exposed neck, kissing and biting wherever he saw fit, causing sparks of pleasure the shoot down his body. Heat was starting to pool in his stomach and he moaned appreciating the attention.

 

“Lube is in my pocket.” Medic gasped as he grinded down against Heavy the best he could. Heavy’s free hand patted his pockets down before he found his prize.

 

His hands suddenly released, Medic wobbled a bit as he fumbled with his belt as Heavy yanked down his own pants. The Russian slicked up his thick member as Medic shoved down his own trousers, mouth salivating at the sight of his lover hard and ready for him. Heavy lifted him up once more, lined himself up and with one hard thrust, was buried inside of him.

 

Panting Medic leaned forward and rested his head on Heavy’s shoulder. His back pressed against the cool wall, his legs trembled as they wrapped around his lover as he waited for his body to adjust to the intrusion. After a moment Medic let out a soft wine and moved and that was all the go ahead Heavy needed as he began to thrust in and out at a rapid pace. It was all he could do to not cry out to loudly as pleasure overrode his senses. 

Heavy fucked him hard, and all Medic could do was take it. Soft whimpers and pleas escaped him and a sharp cry of pleasure rang out through the room as Heavy hit his prostate. The Russian smashed their lips together in a sloppy wet kiss. Medic came first his back arching as he moaned into Heavy’s mouth, the Russian following close behind him with a low moan. Heavy thrusts in a few more times until he was spent. They stood there panting before Heavy slowly pulled out of him and Medic grimaced as he did. But his Heavy had no intentions of setting Medic on his feet. Medic let out soft chuckle and wrapped his arms around Heavy’s neck, pressing their lips together for a quick chaste kiss before pulling back.

 

“I love you my big Russian bear and there’s no reason for you to be jealous.” 

 

“Da, as long as you know who you belong to.” Heavy grumbled in a childish manner before kissing him softly.

 

“Ja ja but you also belong to me and It appears we are in need of a shower.” Medic said with a grimace as he shifted his legs.

 

“Da?” Heavy questioned as he raised an eyebrow at him knowing full well where his mind was going.

 

“Care for round two?” Medic smirked devilishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has now become explicit... not my fault i blame the characters. Once again i want to thank my lovey and amazing beta morgana_fire.


End file.
